My Possessif Brother
by Akashi Seisa II
Summary: [CHAP 8 UPDDATE!] Maaf atas keterlambatan update! Mulai saat ini, My Possesif Brother akan selow update ( Q A Q )
1. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU FOR**

hyunnie02 , Ineedtohateyou , pristyagita , Energy flow , Aiko Michishige , Kuma Akaryuu

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T [Untuk chapter pertama]**

 **Genre : AU, YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Incest.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight Uchiha's Family.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

Tahun ini Naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda remaja yang manis berumur 16 tahun. Dia bersekolah di _Suna High School_ , sekolah yang bagus dan menjadi sekolah _favorite_ di kota Konoha sekaligus sekolah ini adalah bekas kedua kakaknya bersekolah dulu. Tidak heran jika Naruto bisa bersekolah di _Suna High School_ karena sang Ayah –Uchiha Fugaku– adalah pemilik dari sekolah ini.

Naruto mempunyai dua orang kakak laki-laki yang popular dikalangan wanita, bahkan lelaki pun sempat ada yang tertarik pada mereka. Sayangnya, mereka tidak memilih salah satu wanita yang selalu memohon-mohon ingin dijadikan kekasih atau istri, dijadikan simpanan juga para wanita itu rela. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Terkadang Naruto sangat iri oleh kedua kakaknya yang selalu dipuja oleh para wanita karena ketampanannya karena keturunan dari sang Ayah, sedangkan ia mempunyai wajah yang manis seperti sang Ibu –Uchiha Mikoto–. Setiap Naruto mendekati gadis, mereka selalu berteriak 'Kyaaa ada _ultimate UKE!_ ', karena Naruto masih polos dan otaknya masih polos dari sesuatu hal berbau mesum ia tidak mengerti apa itu _ultimate uke_ dan istilah lainnya. Itachi dan Sasuke lah penyebabnya karena tidak rela adiknya yang manis dinodai, berterima kasihlah pada mereka yang sudah menjaga kepolosan Naru- _chan_ kita.

Seperti remaja sekolah pada umunya setiap pagi adalah : Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, berangkat, pulang, belajar, tidur. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto menjalani _Masa Orientasi Siswa_ disekolah selama 3 hari. Awalnya Itachi dan Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya, tetapi karena Naruto mengadu pada sang Ibunda dan Ayahanda akhirnya Naruto diizinkan ikut. Alasan Itachi dan Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya adalah Naruto itu anak yang _hyperaktif,_ cerewet, berisik, usil. Itachi tidak begitu khawatir dengan Naruto, tetapi Sasuke lah terlalu _possesif_ pada Naruto ntah apa alasannya hanya Sasuke dan Author yang tahu.

" _Ohayou Kaa-san, Tou-san!_ "

" _Ohayou,_ Naru- _chan/_ Naruto."

"Wah, pagi ini sarapan apa _Kaa-san_?"

" _Onigiri, Kaa-san_ sedang ingin membuatnya."

"Pasti keinginan Sasu- _nii_ dan Itachi- _nii_ kan?"

Mikoto tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Naruto kau juga selalu merengek pada Ibumu untuk membuat Ramen kan?"

Naruto cengengesan, "Hehe, tapi kan aku tidak minta yang aneh-aneh _Tou-san_. Eh, Sasu- _nii_ dan Itachi- _nii_ kemana?"

"Mereka masih diatas, coba kau panggilkan mereka Naru- _chan._ "

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, memberi hormat pada Mikoto, "AYE AYE _KAA-SAN!"_ ujarnya diiringi tawa dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Segera Naruto berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dimana kedua kamar kakaknya berada disana. Terus berlari, terus berlari, ter–oke stop, ini bukan acara _Finding Nemo._

 **TOK TOK!**

"Itachi- _nii!_ Sarapan sudah siap, cepat!"

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana _Otouto_ sayang."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengangkat jempol ke depan pintu, "Sip!" jawabnya. Ia pun berlari kecil kearah kamar bercat biru langit seperti bola matanya, terpampang sebuah nama tertulis disana. Ia putar kenop pintu lalu masuk kedalam kamar. Sudah rutinitas setiap paginya masuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa mengetuk pintu karena keinginan sang pemilik sendiri.

Nampak seorang manusia berambut hitam _raven_ tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang membaluti dari hidung hingga ujung kaki. Naruto mendekat, duduk disisi ranjang, menarik selimut hingga bagian leher. Ia mendengus, tidak biasanya kakak yang satunya ini bangun siang.

Diciumnya pipi mulus putih porselen itu dengan lembut.

 **Chuu~**

"Sasu- _nii,_ ayo bangun. Sudah siang loh, tidak akan masuk kuliah?" tanya Naruto mengguncangkan bahu milik manusia yang di panggil 'Sasu- _nii'_ itu. Menggeliat kecil. Pemilik kamar tersebut perlahan mulai membuka kedua mata _onyx-_ nya yang terkena sinar cahaya matahari.

"Sasuke- _nii!"_

"Hn. Aku sudah bangun."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada punggung ranjang, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada sekitar. Ini lah rutinitas setiap paginya, setiap bangun yang ia lihat adalah sosok berambut kuning yang setia membangunkannya setiap pagi jika ia telat bangun.

"Tidak biasanya Sasu- _nii_ bangun telat."

"Semalam aku bergadang."

"Suruh siapa bergadang?!"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas, bukan menonton bola."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Heee? Sejak kapan Sasu- _nii_ suka menonton bola?"

"Hn. Tidak penting, lupakan." Jawabnya, "Tidak ada sapaan pagi hm?" tanya Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membawa tubuh ramping itu ke dekapannya. Wajah Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Hehe, _Ohayou_ Sasu- _nii_!" sapanya memeluk leher sang kakak tersayangnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah putih Naruto, " _Ohayou,_ Naru." Balas Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut. Tidak memberontak, Naruto malah menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke setiap paginya.

Sudah rutinitas pagi Sasuke dan Naruto bercumbu yang biasa kita sebut dengan _morning kiss._ Biasanya yang seperti ini selalu dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-istri kan? Berbeda dengan mereka, ntah otak Sasuke yang mesum atau Naruto yang kelewat polos yang membuat ide seperti ini. Sejak kecil Sasuke selalu mendapatkan _morning kiss_ dari adik manisnya.

Jika Naruto bertanya kenapa harus dengan ciuman, Sasuke akan menjawab 'Itu menunjukkan jika aku menyayangimu. _Kaa-san_ sering melakukan itu saat aku kecil.'

Memang ada saja alasan dari Uchiha Sasuke jika ditanya oleh adiknya.

"Mmmhhh…"

Suara itu keluar. Suara yang selalu menjadi _favorite_ Sasuke setiap paginya.

"Mmmhhh…Sasu- _nii…_ hhh…."

Berakhirlah kembali cumbuan panas pagi dari kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam memasuki perkarangan _Suna High School_ yang ditumpangi oleh dua orang. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada siapa kedua laki-laki dibalik helm tersebut, terdengar suara bisikan-bisikan dari gadis-gadis sekolah tersebut. Salah satu penumpang menuruni motor, berdiri berhadapan dengan si supir. Keduanya secara bersama membuka helmnya.

 **JENGJENG**

"KYAAAAA! GANTENG BANGET!"

"ITU NARUTO SAMA SIAPA?!"

"GILA GANTENG BANGET ITU COWOK!"

"EH ITU COWOK YANG BARENG NARUTO ANAK KULIAHAN YA?!"

"OH YA? PANTESAN GANTENG!"

"MAU DONG JADI PACARNYAAA KYAAAA!"

Hampir semua gadis disekolah itu tahu Naruto yang ternyata anak dari pemilik sekolah tersebut. Terkecuali mereka tidak tahu jika pemilik sekolah tersebut mempunyai seorang anak lagi. Yang mereka tahu adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini hanya ada dua, Naruto dan Itachi.

Sasuke mendecih dan sesekali mengorek telinganya. Ia tatap adiknya dengan tatapan jengkel, "Naruto. Teman gadismu itu berisik."

"Hehe, _gomen_ Sasu- _nii._ Mereka memang selalu begitu jika melihat pemuda tampan."

"Cih, _usuratonkachi._ "

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ke dalam sekolah yaa~"

"Hn. Hati-hati."

"AYE AYE _SIR!_ "

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut kuning milik Naruto. Dikecupnya dengan lembut kening Naruto, semua gadis yang melihatnya kembali berteriak 'Kyaa' atau ' _Omg_ asupan broh!' atau yang lainnya. Oh sepertinya kita bisa menyimpulkan mereka ini apa, pasti kalian satu pemikiran denganku kan?

Setelah mendapatkan kecupan kening pagi oleh sang kakak, Naruto berlari masuk ke perkarangan sekolah. Mencari kelas yang akan ditempatinya nanti dan mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Belum sempat ia memasuki kelas, ia sudah dihadang oleh beberapa gadis yang mengerubuninya dengan tatapan err–mesum?

"A–anu, ada apa?"

"Kau…Uchiha Naruto kan~?" tanya salah satu gadis berambut _pinky,_ wajahnya memerah. Haruno Sakura namanya.

"I–iya, memangnya kenapa ya?"

Para gadis yang mengerubuninya semakin mendekat, "Boleh aku bertanya? Siapa pria yang bersamamu tadi? Ganteng banget~" pujinya dengan wajah semakin memerah dan seperti orang yang gemas melihat seorang anak kecil yang imutnya kelewat batas.

"I–itu tadi kakak ku…memangnya kenapa?"

"WAHHH SERIUSAN?! KENAL–"

"–ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tidak masuk ke kelas?"

Semua berbalik ke belakang melihat siapa yang bicara. Mata para gadis itu membulat sempurna, pasalnya orang yang bicara tersebut adalah Uchiha Itachi. Seorang guru Matematika yang terkadang otaknya konslet dan killer. Saat Itachi mengajar pun terkadang berubah-ubah seiring moodnya yang baik atau buruk.

"Ehh Itachi- _sensei._ Hehe kita sedang mengajak ngobrol Naru- _chan_ kok, iya kan?"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa adikku dikerubuni seperti gula?"

"Itachi- _nii!"_ sapa Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, "Tadi mereka bertanya tentang Sasu- _nii_ loh, katanya mereka ingin berkenalan dengan Sasu- _nii_ mangkannya mereka mengerubuniku seperti gula!"

–Terlalu jujur, Naruto.

Kau terlalu jujur, Naruto.

"EHHHH NARU- _CHAN!_ JANGAN BILANG-BILANG DONG~" teriak para gadis itu, sungguh mereka tidak tahu bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda polosnya kelewat batas. Apa ini karena Itachi dan Sasuke menjaga Naruto dengan baik dari hal-hal yang berbau mesum dan kotor seperti itu. Itachi memijit kedua pelipisnya. Lelah menghadapi para gadis yang selalu bertanya hal-hal aneh terlebih lagi jika Naruto sudah diajak oleh teman lelaki sebayanya dan berbicara hal mesum. Oh Itachi tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

" _Otouto,_ kau masuk ke kelas saja. Biar mereka yang ku bereskan."

 **GLEP!**

Para siswi itu menelan ludah secara paksa.

Naruto mengangguk, "AYE AYE ITACHI- _NII_!" teriaknya berlari kearah kelas yang akan ditempatinya nanti.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Itachi mendekatkan siswi kelas XI tersebut dengan teliti, "Jangan pernah meracuni otak adikku yang polo situ. Jika berani, nilai matematika kalian menjadi 4. Paham?"

"PAHAM _SENSEI!"_

" _Sensei_ , aku ingin bertanya. Boleh?"

"Apa itu, Hyuuga?"

"Kenapa Naruto - _kun_ polosnya kelewat batas? Dia kan sudah SMA."

"Belum waktunya dia tahu hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa, _sensei_?"

"Karena dia masih kecil, Haruno."

"Dia kan sudah SMA. Kok disebut masih kecil?"

"Karena dia anak bungsu Uchiha, Yamanaka."

"Kena–"

" **Bertanya lagi, ku beri nilai 4 matematika kalian!** "

Semua para siswi membungkam mulutnya dan segera ngacir ke kelas masing-masing. Sungguh, jika sudah berurusan dengan nilai apa lagi matematika mereka akan menurut kemauan guru mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu belajar murid baru telah tiba, kelas masih berisik dengan beberapa gadis bergosip membicarakan laki-laki atau para murid laki-laki yang bermain permainan atau hal lainnya. Terkecuali Naruto yang sedang menikmati pemandangan luar sekolah dari jendela kelas, matanya terus melihat kegiatan aktivitas yang dilakukan anak kelas XII yang sedang jam olahraga.

Bosan dengan melihat keluar jendela. Ia merogoh isi kantong sekolahnya mencari benda bernama ponsel.

Naruto mengetik sebuah nama untuk menemukan kontak telepon. Setelah mendapatkannya, Naruto segera memencet layar ponselnya ke symbol telepon berwarna hijau disebelah nomor yang tertera disana.

 **TUT TUT**

Suara bunyi yang ditimbulkan ponsel Naruto menghubungkan bahwa pemilik nomor yang ditujunya adalah sedang aktif. Beberapa menit tidak ada yang mengangkat, baru saja Naruto berniat mematikan ponselnya terdengar sebuah suara seseorang diseberang sana. Itu bukanlah suara kakaknya, melainkan seorang wanita. Siapa wanita yang berani memegang ponsel kakaknya? Tidak biasanya kakaknya meminjamkan ponselnya pada orang lain.

" _Halo, ada apa?_ '

"Sasu- _nii,_ dimana?"

" _Oh, adiknya Sasuke ya? Dia sedang ada ujian test dikelasnya. Sebentar lagi selesai kok._ '

"Um–begitu…kakak siapa? Kenapa bisa memegang ponsel Sasu- _nii?_ "

" _Aku Karin, kekasihnya. Sasuke tidak memberitahumu ya?_ '

–Bohong, gadis ini berbohong pada Naruto. Dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasih kakaknya karena gadis bernama Karin itu menyukai Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak, Sasu- _nii_ tidak memberitahuku."

" _Ah begitu, padahal ku dengar kalian itu dekat loh._ '

"Um yeah begitulah."

" _Oh ya, sekarang kau kelas berapa? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu itu, saat kau masih kecil. Kalau tidak salah kau berumur 5 tahun, kau imut sekali~_ '

"Sekarang aku kelas X. Benarkah? Berarti kalian sudah lama berhubungan ya?"

" _Ya begitulah, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Aku ada ujian test setelah Sasuke keluar, Jaa Naru-chan~'_

 **TUT**

Bunyi kembali ditimbulkan dari ponsel milik Naruto. Segera ia genggam ponsel miliknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lengannya. Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ntah kenapa hati Naruto merasakan nyeri yang tak biasanya, seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum yang menusuk ke hatinya.

Mengoyak hatinya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Sasu- _nii,_ kenapa berbohong kepadaku…"

Memang sejak dulu kedua kakaknya itu tidak pernah berbohong padanya, mereka bertiga selalu bercerita bersama didalam kamar Itachi. Mengobrol, bercanda, berbagi kisah, hingga siapa orang yang disukai. Tapi, setelah mendengar penuturan gadis bernama Karin yang ternyata adalah kekasih dari kakaknya –Uchiha Sasuke–. Sudah lama pula. Kenapa kakaknya itu berbohong padanya? Padahal Naruto tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia apapun dari kedua kakaknya.

Tapi kenapa Naruto harus sakit hati? Apa ia menyukai kakaknya? Atau cemburu pada kakaknya? Bukankah itu hak kakaknya mempunyai kekasih atau tidak, yang terpenting adiknya bahagia jika kakaknya bahagia bukan begitu kan?

"Apa benar aku cemburu? Tapi wajar saja jika aku cemburu kan? Karena aku adiknya…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Ia mendekati seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah duduk, "Karin, mana ponselku?" tanya pemuda itu pada gadis bernama Karin.

Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah ponsel hitam pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ini. Oh iya, tadi adikmu menelpon~"

"Apa katanya? Kau jawab apa?"

"Dia tadi mencarimu. Lalu aku jawab saja kau sedang ada ujian test, itu saja."

"Aku yakin kau tidak menjawab itu saja,"

"Hah, aku bicara soal sekarang dia kelas berapa, sekolah dimana, seperti itu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya–eh, tidak. Ada satu lagi. Aku memberitahu dia bahwa aku kekasihmu."

"Sejak kapan kita menjalin hubungan hah?"

"Sejak hari ini~"

"Aku tidak sudi."

Karin merengut, "Kau itu, sudah tampan tapi cuek. Harusnya itu kau bersikap lembut dong! Ke adik sendiri aja lembut masa orang lain tidak?"

"Itu beda lagi. Dia adikku dan kau bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kok gitu? Jahat banget!"

"Hn. Memang." Ketus Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Karin yang terus menyumpah serapahi Sasuke. Langkahnya ia cepatkan menuju parkiran, ia terus berfikiran tentang Naruto. Ia takut Naruto salah paham, marah padanya lalu menjauhinya. Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang ada ditangan kanannya, "Jam 10. Naruto mungkin sudah pulang." Gumam Sasuke.

Menaiki motor hitamnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

Halooooo~

Seisa kembali hadir membawa sequel dari Okaeri karena permintaan banyaknya readers di facebook dan beberapa riviews /jangancurhat

Seisa sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat plot cerita ini buat kalian, kalau alur plotnya terlalu cepet sih ya mungkin Seisa juga sadar. Karena Seisa ngetik ini pas lagi jam kosong dikelas, tidak ada guru yang ngajar karena ada halangan da nada guru piket masuk bilang boleh main ponsel asal jangan ribut. Yaudah, Seisa buat sequel okaeri dibantu sama teman-teman yang sama-sama fujo dan fangirl juga kami saling berbagi isi otak /plak

Semoga pembaca dan teman-teman suka, segala kritikkan dan saran Seisa masukin ke dalam _note_ nanti buat pembelajaran dimana Seisa salahnya haha. Maaf kalau ceritanya ada yang ga sesuai dengan genre, namanya juga dikelas takut ketahuan fujo sama temen cowok yang suka anime karena saya suka pairing uhuk _humu_ uhuk.

Terus ikuti dan baca karya-karya Seisa yang absurd ya.

Sekali lagi.

Riview please.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya mau bales riview kemarin di chap 1 muehehe ~

~OoO~

 **Aiko Michishige** arigatouu Aiko-chaaan~

 **yunaucii** kapan lagi ada sasunaru incest coba :3 diusahain banyak chapter, haha iya diusahain cepet update ~

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Niisasu-nii** ga baka, cuman pea /digeplak

 **uzumakinamikazehaki** ini udah lanjut kok~

 **dwifelisyaputri** duh disemangatin /apaan

arigatou sudah mampir, ditunggu aja ya~~

 **Haraguroi** Yukirin IYADONG ADAAA~~

Gaboleh gigit naru-chan nanti dibunuh sama duo uchiha :v

Jarak umur Naruto sama Sasuke 8 tahun, jarak umur sasuke sama itachi 6 tahun~

 **hyunnie02** ini bukan acara dahsyat nak :")

Iya Naru itu kekasih masa lalu Sasu, dan saya kekasih gelap sasu /plak

Hubungan mereka ke depannya? Lihat saja nanti, kalau dibocorin kan ga asyik :3

 **Shizuka Rein** kalau ga Karin yang nyebelin paling sakura, iya kan? :v

 **Neko Twins Kagamine** arigatou desu :3

 **Christal Otsu** ini udah lanjut kakak~

 **kimidori Rg-Sn** kalau ga Karin ya—sakura yang pedenya melewati awan /nahloh

 **Aoi** bukan kakak, belum baca yang okaeri ya? :"D

 **Susi** ini udah lanjut kokk~~

 **Kucing manis** ya tenang aja ntar aku mau minjem julukan om Minato dulu jadi si kilat absurd :") /apacoba

 **31** tenang, tenang ini udh lanjut kok :"3

 **gici love sasunaru** ini udah lanjut kok beb~

 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** yoo yoo~

nama mu panjang sekali nak omg :"v

Jangan terlalu penasaran, ntar malah mati penasaran /woy

Nah jadi gini ya anak-anak /wey/. Kenapa kelas X pulang jam 10? Karena aku ngambil setting ini dari kalangan anak SD sekolah hari sabtu~ /apahubungannya

 **Xhavier rivanea huges** ini udh lanjut kak~

Yang tahu saya _fujo_ hanya beberapa sahabat dekat mau cewe/cowo yang ternyata sahabat saya juga _fujodanshi_ /gausahcurhat

 **THANK YOU FOR**

 **hyunnie02 , Ineedtohateyou , pristyagita , Energy flow , Aiko Michishige , Kuma Akaryuu , yunaucii , Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii , uzumakinamikazehaki , dwifelisyaputri , Haraguroi Yukirin , Shizuka Rein , Neko Twins Kagamine , Christal Otsu , kimidori Rg-Sn , Aoi , Susi , Kucing manis , 31 , gici love sasunaru , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani , Xhavier rivanea huges.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T [Untuk chapter ini]**

 **Genre : AU, YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Incest.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight Uchiha's Family.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi tiba disebuah rumah yang megah. Disimpannya motor ninja hitam miliknya dibagasi, melangkahkan kedua kaki menuju pintu masuk utama. Memutar kenop pintu lalu berjalan masuk setelah melepas kedua sepatu yang terpasang dikedua kakinya.

" _Tadaima._ " Ujarnya.

Hening.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali, biasanya rumah ini sudah ramai oleh seorang bocah laki-laki berlarian kearahnya dan memeluk kakinya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Bocah laki-laki itu kini sudah beranjak remaja, dimana ia harus mandiri dan melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Pemuda itu bernama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Menghela nafas. Sasuke berjalan mengitari ruangan satu persatu untuk mencari seseorang. Nihil. Tidak ada siapa pun dilantai pertama. Dinaikinya anak tangga dengan pelan hingga menimbulkan sedikit decitan pergesekkan antara telapak kaki dengan anak tangga. Dilantai dua terlihat hening.

Berjalan menuju sebuah kamar tidak jauh dari anak tangga, membukannya. Tidak ada orang. Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kamar bercat kuning cerah seperti matahari. Saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu kamar, ia mendengar sebuah isakan kecil didalam kamar. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"Naruto? Kau didalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk."

Terdengar langkah kaki berlari menuju pintu, menahan pintu tersebut dari dalam, "JANGAN! SASU- _NII_ JANGAN MASUK!" teriak orang itu dari dalam.

Sasuke kembali terheran. Ada apa dengan si bungsu?

"Naruto. Ada apa? Apa kau bersama seseorang?"

"A–anu…aku sedang ingin sendirian saja."

"Aku bisa mendengar suara isakanmu tadi. Ada apa?"

"Mu-mungkin Sasu- _nii_ salah dengar!"

" **Naruto.** "

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu terdiam. Ia sudah hafal betul jika kakak keduanya ini sudah mengeluarkan nada penekanan bahwa ia ingin diberi penjelasan secara detail. Tapi yang namanya Naruto tidak lepas dari keras kepalanya. Naruto bersih kukuh tetap pada pendiriannya yaitu membuat sang kakak tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" **Naruto. Biarkan aku masuk.** "

"Ti-tidak boleh!" – _sekali ini saja, aku ingin sendiri kak._

Sasuke yang merasa sabarnya diambang batas segera ia dorong pintu tersebut. Naruto yang mendapatkan dorongan dari luar pintu segera menahannya. Walaupun ia tahu kekuatannya tidak kuat untuk menandingi sang kakak tapi ia tetap tidak ingin membiarkan sang kakak masuk. Sasuke dengan sekaligus mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto tersungkur ke belakang sambil meringis.

"Uhh… _ittai_.." ringis Naruto mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

Dikuncinya pintu kamar tersebut dari dalam. Sasuke mendekati tubuh Naruto, membantunya berdiri lalu mendorongnya kearah tembok membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Sa-Sasu- _nii_ ada apa?"

"Kau menangis? Karena apa?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, "Uhh…tidak kok."

"Bohong."

"Sungguh!"

"Kau bohong."

"Um–yeah, aku berbohong. Aku tadi menangis, karena…" – _jika aku bohong, itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah tetapi semakin memperpanjang._

"Karena apa?"

"Karena…um…karena terjatuh!"

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya! Tadi aku terjatuh saat berlari dilapangan sekolah hehe."

"Tapi tidak ada luka lebam, bajumu juga tidak kotor."

– _Skakmat_ kau Naruto.

Bodoh. Naruto lupa ia masih dalam keadaan memakai seragamnya. Rasanya ia ingin terjun saja dari jendela dan berharap ada _Hulk_ membawanya kabur dari sini untuk menghindari sang kakak yang sekarang sedang naik pitam.

"Kau sudah berani berbohong hm?"

"Eh-eh itu, err–anuu…."

"Anu apa Naruto?"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar, Sasuke masih setia menunggu jawaban dari si bungsu dan mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Naruto.

"A-aku tidak berbohong. Bukankah kakak yang berbohong padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa…kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak'?"

"Aku benci hiks kakak." Gumam Naruto menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan persis seperti anak TK sedang menangis. Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk sang adik, tapi tangannya ditepis dengan cepat, "Sasu- _nii_ jahat hiks…" gumamnya lagi.

Menghela nafas.

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Naruto. Membukanya agar memperlihatkan wajah manis Naruto jika menangis, "Naruto, tatap aku. Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?" tanya Sasuke menatap lembut adiknya yang menangis sesegukkan.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Apa aku pernah merahasiakan sesuatu padamu?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyebutku berbohong?"

"I-itu hiks karena hiks Sasu- _nii_ hiks bilang tidak punya pacar, nyatanya hiks tadi yang mengangkat hiks teleponku adalah pacar Sasu- _nii…_ "

"Pacar? Memangnya siapa?"

"Ka-Karin- _san_ …"

"Karin?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Lelah dengan perlakuan Karin.

"Dengar Naruto. Karin bukan pacarku, dia hanya teman semasa kecilku. Dia memang menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak menerima cintanya. Karena aku lebih menyayangimu, rasa sayangku pada _Baka-Aniki_ pun berbeda dengan rasa sayangku padamu. Jadi, jangan pernah dengar apa kata orang tentang diriku. Bukankah kau yang paling tahu tentang aku?"

Hening.

Naruto mencerna apa yang kakaknya katakan.

Benar juga, selama ini. Dari orok sampai sebesar ini pun ia selalu lengket dengan Sasuke. Bahkan dialbum miliknya yang diberitahu oleh Itachi adalah kebanyakan foto kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke, dimulai dari bermain, makan, tidur, hingga mandi. Oke, entah ini otak nista Author atau Itachi yang dengan niat memfoto kebersamaan Naru kecil dan Sasuke mandi.

Tapi tetap saja. Kebohongan tidak bisa dipercaya secara langsung jika tidak ada bukti sama sekali, kan?

Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tapi tetap saja Sasu- _nii_ itu bohong! Aku tidak mau percaya Sasu- _nii_ lagi! Aku benci Sasu- _nii_ titik tidak pakai koma!"

"Naruto, aku sudah ju—"

"—tidak ada bukti, berarti ku anggap Sasu- _nii_ berbohong!" ujar Naruto melenggang pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiam diri.

Hati Sasuke mencelos saat mendengar kata ' _Aku tidak percaya Sasu-nii lagi! Aku benci Sasu-nii titik tidak pakai koma!_ '. Kalimat it uterus mengiang dikedua telinganya. Ia menutuppi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan. " _Usuratonkachi._ Benar-benar membuatku kesal." Gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 2~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai tergantikan oleh terangnya sang rembulan. Disebuah kamar yang cukup megah terdapat seorang pemuda _raven_ tertidur diatas ranjang dengan sebelah punggung tangannya diletakkan pada kening, pemuda it uterus saja menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda itu sebentar-sebentar melirik jam _wecker_ -nya yang disimpan diatas laci kecil didekat ranjang.

" _Usuratonkachi._ Semua salahmu, _Baka_ -Karin."

 **Drrtt…Drttt…**

Ponselnya bergetar diatas laci menandakan ada sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Dengan malas ia raih ponselnya dan membuka isi _e-mail_ tersebut.

' _From : Baka-Karin._

 _Subjeck : None_

 _Sasuke-kun, apa kau sedang ada dirumah? Malam ini aku ingin kerumah mu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali pertanyaannya. Berhubung kau pintar, jadi boleh ya? Ayolah~_ _'_

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia klik tombol yang terdapat bacaan ' _reply'_ lalu mengetik untuk membalas _e-mail_ tersebut.

' _To : Baka-Karin._

 _Subjeck : Re;none._

 _Baiklah. Hanya mengerjakan tugas, tidak ada yang lain.'_

Setelah pemuda _raven_ mengetik, segera ia klik tombol yang terdapat bacaan ' _send_ '. Tak butuh beberapa menit atau jam tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah _e-mail._

"Tumben sekali balasnya cepat."

Segera ia buka isi _e-mail_ dari seseorang bernama Karin.

' _From : Baka-Karin._

 _Subjeck : Re;none._

 _Yahooooo~! Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau memang yang terbaik~_ _'_

Pemuda itu langsung merinding disko ditempat. Pasalnya, setiap kali Karin mengirimnya sebuah _e-mail_ maka disana pasti akan ada _emoticon Love_ dibelakangnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar jijik dengan segala _emoticon_ yang selalu dipakai para gadis jika mengirimnya sebuah _e-mail._ Baik dalam hal menanyakan tugas, bagaimana caranya, atau hal yang lainnya. Tapi, jika yang mengirim _e-mail_ dengan _emoticon Love_ pada dirinya adalah adiknya. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

 **TOK TOK**

Terdengar pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang yang berada diluar. Seseorang yang diluar itu terus-menerus mengetuk pintu milik pemuda _raven_ dengan lembut. Pemuda _raven_ itu melirik kearah pintu, ia sangat senang bahwa sang adik mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya—

" _Otouto,_ makan malam sudah siap. Kau sudah ditunggu dimeja makan."

—Tunggu, ini bukan suara adiknya. Suara adiknya merdu bagaikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang menjadi _favorite_ -nya. Suara khas-nya yang cempreng, berisik dan membuat orang menjadi gemas dan kesal. Lalu ini suara siapa?

" _Aniki?_ Kau kah itu?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Cepat, sebelum makanan dingin dan tak enak."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana."

Setelah kepergian sang kakak. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang, mengehela nafas panjang, "Sepertinya aku memang dibenci olehnya." Gumamnya beranjak dari atas ranjang menuju pintu kamarnya. Memutar kenop. Menariknya ke dalam. Segera ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah gontai, pintu ia biarkan terbuka kalau-kalau sang adik datang ke kamarnya.

 **Nyuutttt…**

Jantungnya tiba-tiba terasanya nyeri saat melihat meja makan hanya dipenuhi oleh tiga orang yang menunggunya. Kemana yang satu? Kemana adiknya? Apa ia benar-benar membenci Sasuke hingga tidak mau bertemu dengannya walaupun saat makan malam bersama?

Didekatinya meja makan. Menarik sebuah kursi disebelah sang kakak dan duduk manis. Diambilkannya semangkuk nasi yang masih hangat dengan lauk pauk dan diberikan pada Sasuke. " _Kaa-san,_ dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyendokkan sesuap nasi pada mulutnya. Ia menatap sang Ibu.

Seolah sedang berfikir, ia menaruhkan jempol dan telunjuknya pada dagu lalu menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut, "Dia sudah makan malam sebelum kau datang, mungkin dia ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok maka dari itu ia makan lebih dahulu." Jawab sang Ibu pada Sasuke, seolah maklum apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke yang menanyakan keberadaan sang adik.

"Begitu."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti apa yang adiknya lakukan.

 **TING TONG**

Bel rumah berbunyi menandakan akan ada seorang tamu yang akan datang. Saat sang Ibu akan beranjak dari duduknya, anak sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut beranjak lebih dahulu dan meminta sang Ibu duduk saja biarkan si sulung yang membuka pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang malam-malam.

Itachi berjalan menuju pintu utama dimana menghubungkan pintu utama dengan ruang tamu tempat dimana para tamu duduk dan menunggu hingga orang yang dicarinya datang. Diputarnya kenop pintu lalu ditarik ke belakang. Nampak seorang gadis berambut merah dan sebuah kacamata senada dengan rambutnya berdiri didepan Itachi. Tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan sapaan ramah pada Itachi.

"Oh, Karin. Ada apa malam-malam kerumah?"

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Kebetulan aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke- _kun,_ apa dia ada dirumah, Itachi- _san?_ "

"Sasuke? Oh dia sedang makan malam. Kau mau makan malam bersama kami?"

"Eh—tidak, terimakasih aku sudah kenyang. Lebih baik aku menunggu diruang tamu saja."

"Baiklah. Nanti akan ku panggilkan. Silahkan masuk."

Gadis bernama Karin itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis.

Ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah rumah megah milik kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Didudukinya sofa empuk panjang berwarna coklat muda. Itachi menutup pintunya dan meminta Karin menunggu diruang tamu sendirian.

Sepeninggal Itachi. Karin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melihat-lihat foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding dari Itachi kecil hingga Sasuke lahir ke dunia. Karin mendekati sebuah foto yang terpampang diantara dua guci ukuran normal bercorak emas. Terdapat seorang bayi manis yang mempunyai tanda lahir dikedua pipinya tengah digendong oleh pemuda _raven_ yang tersenyum lembut. Karin terkejut. Selama ia dan Sasuke menjadi sahabat kecil. Ia jarang—bahkan, tidak pernah sekali pun melihat Sasuke tersenyum selembut itu.

"Mungkin Sasuke menyukai anak bayi, maka dari itu ia tersenyum. _Positif_ saja lah."

Saat Karin tengah melihat-melihat dan sesekali berdecak kagum akan isi rumah milik kediaman keluarga Uchiha tersebut, terdengar sebuah suara yang membuatnya harus meloncat keatas sofa lalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan bantal—

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat?"

—siapa lagi jika bukan, Sasuke?

"KYAAA! SASUKE- _KUN,_ KAU MENGAGETKANKU TAHU! BISA TIDAK SIH TIDAK USAH DATANG TIBA-TIBA?"

"Hn."

"Huh! Baiklah." Karin menuruni sofa tersebut dan membenahi pakainnya, "Ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya!" ujar Karin dipenuhi semangat 45 yang membara bagaikan perang antara para penjajahan untuk memperebutkan tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar suara gaduh nan berisik disebuah kamar yang bercat pintu berwarna biru. Suara yang paling terdengar adalah suara seorang gadis yang terkadang mengeluh, berteriak frustasi karena jawabannya salah, dan apapun. Beruntungnya sang kakak dan kedua orang tuanya tengah pergi keluar menghadiri sebuah pertemuan antara pembisnis.

"KYAAA! SASUKE- _KUN,_ INI JAWABANNYA APA?!"

Gadis bernama Karin itu berteriak frustasi, karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan.

"Berisik. Apa pertanyaannya?"

Sasuke, si pemilik kamar bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah buku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini loh, Apa yang dimaksud dengan Operasi Evaporasi? Aku lupaaaa!"

"Aku tidak akan mengulang dua kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Karin mengangguk. Digenggamnya sebuah bolpoin bertinta hitam, bersiap-siap untuk menulis apa yang Sasuke akan jawab.

"Operasi evaporasi atau penguapan pada dasarnya merupakan operasi pendidihan khusus,—"

Karin mulai mencatat kalimat utama.

"—dimana terjadi peristiwa perpindahan panas dalam cairan mendidih. Tujuannya dari operasi evaporasi adalah untuk memperoleh larutan pekat—"

Sasuke mulai bicara dengan cepat.

Begitu pula Karin, ia dengan cepat mencatat diatas sebuah kertas.

"—dari larutan encer dengan jalan pendidihan dan penguapan. Yang dimaksud dengan larutan adalah terdiri dari zat terlarut yang tidak mudah—"

Karin terus mencatat hingga tangannya mulai terasa pegal.

"—menguap dan pelarut yang mudah menguap. Pelarutnya dalam kebanyakan hal adalah air, tetapi dapat juga cairan lain. Sudah." Ujar Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Setelah mendengar kata terakhir yang diutarakan oleh Sasuke.

Karin langsung menghempaskan bolpoinnya ke atas meja yang berserakan buku tebal.

Ia pijat lengannya yang pegal.

"Jika bicara jangan terlalu cepat dong! Jadi pegal tahu!"

"Siapa suruh lemot."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Memang."

"JAHAAAAATTTTT!" teriak Karin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Lelah dengan sifat Sasuke yang menyebalkan tingkat akut.

Karin beranjak dari duduknya menuju sebuah cangkir, berniat mengambil minum. Haus katanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tergelincir ke depan mengakibatkan lutut sebelah kanannya lebam dan memerah hanya karena sebuah pensil yang terletak dibawah telapak kakinya. Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan maut Karin langsung menoleh dan mendengus. Digendongnya Karin, lalu mendudukkannya diatas ranjang.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak P3K didalam laci miliknya.

Diobati luka lebam kemerahan milik Karin dengan nafsu.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah besar masih saja ceroboh.

"Pantas jika aku memberi julukan ' _baka_ ' padamu."

"Kok gitu? Ja—awww! Pelan-pelan dong!"

"Hn."

Ditekannya dengan kapas luka lebam itu membuat Karin mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan.

"Pelan-pelan dong! Sakit tahu!"

"Ya ya ya."

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata melihat kemesraan mereka dari celah pintu yang langsung menunjukkan pada objek Karin diatas ranjang dengan Sasuke berlutut sembari mengobati luka milik Karin.

" _Jadi benar Sasu-nii berbohong. Menyebalkan! Aku benci Sasu-nii!_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TO BE CONTINUE~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

YOYOYOYO _LADIES_ AND _GENTLEMAN!_

SEISA KEMBALI HADIR MEMBAWA SASUKE KALI INI /dirasengan

Oke, ini chapter dua untuk My Possessif Brother sudah selesai karena banyaknya para readers yang maksa pengen lanjut. Kalian harus tahu, Seisa bikin alur plot chapter kedua ini susah. Butuh beberapa hari buat dapet _feel_ -nya.

Oh iya, Seisa juga berterimakasih banyak buat para manusia yang sudah me-riviews, fav, follow cerita Seisa. Pas tahu banyak yang suka sama cerita Seisa yang ini, Seisa seneng banget loh. Tanpa adanya dukungan dari kalian, Seisa bukanlah siapa-siapa :") /gausahcurhatwey

Semoga pembaca dan teman-teman suka, segala kritikan dan saran bakal Seisa masukin ke _note_ nanti buat pembelajaran dimana letak kesalahan Seisa. Maaf jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir. Ini bukan sinetron.

Terus ikuti perjalanan cinta Seisa—eh salah, maksud Seisa tuh.

Terus Ikuti dan baca karya Seisa yang absurd ya.

Sekali lagi.

Riview please.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR**

 **hyunnie02** **,** **Ineedtohateyou** **,** **pristyagita** **,** **Energy flow** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **Kuma Akaryuu ,** **yunaucii** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **uzumakinamikazehaki** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **Shizuka Rein** **,** **Neko Twins Kagamine** **,** **Christal Otsu** **,** **kimidori Rg-Sn** **, Aoi , Susi ,** **Kucing manis ,** **31** **,** **gici love sasunaru , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** **,** **Xhavier rivanea huges , Dahlia Lyana Palevi** **,** **Novalia Airis** **,** **akira lia** **,** **yuki akibaru** **,** **justin cruellin** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **Dewi15** **,** **block66 , Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **Kuma Akaryuu** **,** **shirota strain** **, will'zukki safonyx ,** **Hardie644** **, mari-chan , nartsu.**

.

.

.

Seisa mau jawab riview dari readers, maaf kalau ga semua seisa bales riviewnya~

.

~OoO~

 **Novalia Airis** Naru- _chan_ masih 16 tahun kakak :"D

Sasuke udah 24 tahun, sudah semester 3 dalam perkuliahannya. Walaupun umurnya tua, wajahnya ga ngedukung gitu ya :"v

Maafkan Seisa yang membuat Sasuke tuaaa x'D /kabur

 **Christal Otsu** untuk mau bunuh semua cewe yang di naruto, bukan Seisa :"D

Naruto cemburuan kayak Seisa /wey

Telimakacih Christal- _nee_ :3

 **yunaucii** Orang keempatnya nanti Seisa yang suka sama Sasuke /plak

'Aku padamu' kayak pernah denger dilagu atau apa ya… :")

 **Neko Twins Kagamine** telimakacih kalau suka- _ssu!_ :3

 **akira lia** sasu cuman niat nolong kok, mumpung dia lagi baik loh :v

 **choikim1310** maunya gimana? Happy ending SasuNaru dipersatukan atau Sasuke dijodohin sama Seisa? /plak

 **Haraguroi Yukirin** gapapa kok, makasih loh udah dikasih tahu. Soalnya Seisa sering nyebutnya _skakmat._ Lidah orang sunda mah apa atuh :") /gausahcurhat

 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** wahaha matamu jeli juga nak, Seisa aja gatau kalau ada typo. Tapi makasih udah dikasih tahu :"D

Ah, kamu kayak yang gatau Sasu- _chan_ aja. Dia kan gengsian. Kadang ga pekaan malah. /digeplaksasu

 **will'zukki safonyx** ah yang aku kasih link bukan? Atau yang aku post? Btw nama fbmu apa nak? Seisa nda tahu :")

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T [Untuk chapter ini]**

 **Genre : AU, YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Incest.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight Uchiha's Family.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

Uchiha Naruto. Anak paling bontot dikeluarga Uchiha yang berumur enam belas tahun, duduk dikelas sepuluh _Suna High School_ tengah memakan sarapannya disebuah ruang makan bersama kakak sulungnya –Uchiha Itachi— dengan khidmat. Ia sengaja bangun lebih awal beralasan dia harus mengerjakan sebuah tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya dikelas.

Jika ditanya tumben sekali tidak membangunkan kakak keduanya.

Alasannya _simple_ saja—

' **Sasu -** _ **nii**_ **selalu susah dibangunkan.** '

—seperti itulah jawabannya.

Setelah selesai memakan sarapan. Keduanya berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua mereka. Diperjalanan Naruto dan Itachi hanya diselimuti keheningan didalam mobil hingga sampai ditujuan. Naruto turun dari mobil sang kakak lalu berpamitan. Segera ia berlari menuju area sekolah —lebih tepatnya ke kelas— dimana masih terlihat sepi.

—iyalah, masih subuh juga.

Saat Naruto akan menginjakkan kakinya ke kelas, sebuah tepukan mendarat pada bahu kanannya.

"Permisi, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan polos lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Dibawanya Naruto ke sebuah lorong dekat jendela. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya, kedua pipi gembulnya memerah.

"Heeee?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 03~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam _wecker_ berdering. Menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima menit. Sang pemuda _raven_ menggeliat kecil didalam selimut. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu merenggangkan persendian ototnya yang terasa pegal karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman ditambah semalam kelelahan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama gadis berambut merah yang menyebalkan.

"Hm? Tumben dia belum bangun."

Dibereskannya ranjang tidurnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari bau keringat ditubuhnya. Walaupu bau keringat, wajah tampannya tidak pernah hilang. Udah dari orok memang ganteng kok, kakaknya aja kalah ganteng.

Empat puluh menit. Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian lengkap dan rapih. Ia berdiri disebuah kaca yang lebih tinggi darinya.

—semacam dia ritual dikamar mandi kali ya, mandi lama amat.

 _Rambutnya—oke._

 _Wajahnya—masih ganteng._

 _Badannya—udah wangi._

 _Sepatu—juga oke._

 _Pakaian yang dipakainya, rapih dan bersih—oke._

 _Buku pelajaran yang akan dibawa—sudah siap._

 _Tas—oke kece._

 _Oke waktunya sarapan._

Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun tapi wajahnya yang tidak mendukung karena awet muda seperti remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun. Berkuliah disebuah kampus terkenal yang muridnya berasal dari kalangan _elite_ dan orang berada tentunya. Setiap pagi saat Sasuke datang ke kampus, ia selalu disuguhi beberapa gadis sebayanya yang menyapa pagi atau memberikan sebuah kotak bekal untuk sarapan Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak menerima apapun dari salah satu gadis itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Sesampainya dilantai dasar ia hanya menemukan dua manusia tengah menunggunya. Yang satu membaca Koran, yang satu tengah menyiapkan sarapan pada piring.

" _Kaa-san, Tou-san?_ "

"Ah, Sasuke - _kun. Ohayou.._ "

" _Ohayou,_ dimana _Aniki_ dan _otouto?_ "

"Kau seperti Itachi saja memanggilnya _otouto,_ Sasuke."

"Sedang ingin saja. Jadi dimana?"

"Mereka sudah berangkat subuh tadi, kau pasti tahu alasan Itachi bukan? Jika Naruto, dia ada tugas kelompok dengan teman sekolahnya jadi dia harus pergi pagi buta."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak biasanya."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau sarapan dulu Sasuke."

"Baik _kaa-san._ "

Didekatinya kursi kosong disebelah kiri sang Ayah yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang Ibu. Mereka merasakan rasa khidmat sarapan bersama walaupun hanya bertiga, itu tak jadi masalah bagi Sasuke, yang jadi masalah hanyalah Naruto. Adiknya yang manis. Yang tega meninggalkannya pergi ke sekolah duluan.— _ **lebay.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waseda University**

Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki area kampus. Kampus Sasuke selalu terlihat ramai walaupun masih pagi. Beberapa gadis muli mengerubungi majalah dinding dikampus. Sasuke yang melihatnya mulai tertarik lalu mendekatkan diri untuk sekedar membaca. Sasuke membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang terpampang dalam slogan tersebut.

"Festival? Di _Suna?_ " gumamnya.

Para gadis yang mendengar suara _baritone_ serak-serak basah Sasuke berbalik lalu berteriak dengan kompak mengucapkan sapaan selamat pagi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi gadis maniak yang lebih tepat disebut fansnya tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan para gadis.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku serius bertanya malah dijawab 'hn'. Apa maksudnya coba?"

"Bertengkar dengan adikmu lagi Sasuke?"

Sasuke bergeming.

"Haha, jadi benar." Jugo, sahabat baik Sasuke, umur dua puluh empat tahun. "Tumben sekali kalian bertengkar, memang ada masalah apa?"

"Dia salah paham."

"Oh jadi bertengkar dengan Naruto. Nanti akan ada Festival di _Suna_ kan? Kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya dan menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya? Bertengkar antara adik-kakak itu memang wajar sih. Tapi kalau kau sepertinya beda…" Ujar Suigetsu ikut nimbrung.

"Apa kau manusia gigi tajam satu ikut nimbrung saja."

"Juugoooo jahaaaattt!"

"Memang."

"RASAKAN INI!"

 **BUGH!**

Berakhirlah acara adu jotos antara Suigetsu dan Juugo dengan Suigetsu mengawalinya disebelah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdia diri sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya hari ini ada sesuatu yang berat dalam benaknya, entah apa itu ia tidak tahu.

Saat Sasuke tengah melihat-melihat ke kanan-kiri seperti anak hilang. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti disebu—bukan, tapi dua objek tengah berjalan berdua dengan seseorang yang disebelahnya memeluk lengan sebelah kanan orang disampingnya. Mereka tersenyum slaing pandang.

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya. Berharap ia salah lihat.

 _Manusia kuning—iya._

 _Pendek, agak tinggi sedikit—err? Iyain aja deh._

 _Senyumnya hangat—iya._

 _Ceria, cerewet, lugu—IYA!_

 _Matanya biru secerah langit musim panas—IYA BANGET!_

 _Hiferaktif—IYA IYA!_

 _Kumis seperti kucing dikedua pipinya—OKE FIX!_

 _ITU NARUTO!_

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berani sekali laki-laki itu menggandeng lengan Naruto dengan mesra dan lagi apa yang dilakukannya membawa Naruto ke tempat kampusnya?

—plis Sas, yang meluk lengannya itu Naruto bukan orang itu.

Sasuke terus mengeluarkan aura gelap dari alam lain. Wajahnya semakin masam. Suigetsu dan Juugo yang merasakan hawa berbeda segera berhenti dari acara adu jotos mereka. Semua mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang akan melewati Sasuke malah tidak jadi karena merasakan aura mistis yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.— _kok horror_.

"O-Oi Sasuke. Kau kenapa?"

"Ikut aku." Ujar Sasuke menarik paksa lengan kedua sahabatnya dengan kasar, " **Aku. Benar-benar. Tidak akan. Mengampuninya.** " Lanjutnya menekankan setiap kata demi kata yang dilontarkan dari bibir sexy-nya.

"GYAAAA! SASUKE SAKITTT!"

"O-Oi Sasuke, pelan-pelan kali. Mau kemana sih?"

" **Alam baka.** "

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ "

Sasuke terus menggeret kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan Suigetsu dan Juugo tengah berkomat-kamit semoga nyawa mereka terselamatkan.

' _Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan aku._ ' Batin mereka bersamaan.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan teman sebayanya saling bertatap muka. Sasuke maju selangkah untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak ingin ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Naruto. Adiknya. Adik tapi Mesra. Oke itu julukan saya untuk mereka berdua.

"Hm. Naruto."

"U-uh iya, _senpai?_ "

"Maaf ya aku mengajakmu kesini. A—anu, aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanku tadi pagi."

Sasuke heran.

Apa yang dipertanyakan oleh lelaki itu pada Naruto? Kenapa ia tidak tahu?

Apa pertanyaannya menjurus pada sesuatus yang mesum?

Apa lelaki itu menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan menjadi _PSK_ pada Naruto?

—oke Sas, itu berlebihan.

"Um..tentang _senpai_ mengajakku berpacaran?"

"Iya yang itu. Ba—bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Apa dia bilang? Ingin memacari adiknya? Oh tidak bisa.

Lewati dulu mayat Sasuke, baru bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

Tapi, jika ia sudah melewati mayat Sasuke. Tetap saja Sasuke tak akan merelakannya.

Sasuke aja tidak rela apa lagi jika kakaknya Itachi tahu?

"Se—sebenarnya aku tidak boleh pacaran dulu. Tapi, aku ingin merasakannya. Jadi aku ma—" kalimat Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, ia memberikan seringaiannya yang menegerikan pada pemuda tersebut.

" **Ku ambil adikku.** "

Setelah mengatakan tiga kata itu Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto seperti membawa karung beras. Naruto yang mengetahui perbuatan ini adalah kakaknya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah lalu memberontak kecil minta diturunkan.

"HYAAA! SASU- _NII_ TURUNKAN AKUU!"

Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan Naruto. Dia terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa yang melihatnya. Mereka berbisik terutama pada kalangan wanita. Bisikan mereka bukan seperti bisikan, tetapi karena suaranya agak dikeraskan.

' **Siapa anak SMA itu?** '

' **Itu kekasihnya Sasuke?** '

' **Tidak mungkin. Sasuke pasti masih lurus.** '

' **Tapi, dia seperti perempuan. Apa jangan-jangan dia menyamar menjadi laki-laki?!** '

"TIDAKKK MAUUU! SASU- _NII_ TURUNKAN AKUUUU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Lagi. Teriakan Naruto diabaikan.

Sasuke menaiki anak tangga menuju atap kampusnya yang sepi.

"HYAAA! SASU- _NII_ AKU MAU DIBAWA KEMANA?! TURUNKAN AKU! AKU BENCI SASU - _NII!_ POKOKNYA AKU BENCI!"

Baru pertengahan jalan. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dan berdiri dihadapannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap kedua manik biru secerah langit musim panas dihadapannya. " **Kalau, aku sih. Menyukaimu.** " Ujar Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok disebelahnya.

Naruto tertegun, "Heee?!"

"Aku tahu ini salah karena aku mencintai adik kandungku sendiri. Tapi apa mau dikata. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai adikku sendiri, rasa cintaku padamu semakin tak terbendung. Dan lagi, saat kau menjauhiku aku dilanda rasa galau."

"Sasu- _nii_ …"

"Karin bukan kekasihku. Ku tekankan lagi. **Dia bukan kekasihku**. Apa kau tahu? Saat aku sedang tertidur, aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi manis sepertimu. Entahlah, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa mencintai adikku sendiri." Ujarnya memegang dada kirinya, "Berapa kalipun aku berusaha untuk menyerah, namun tetap saja aku begitu menginginkanmu. Jadi kau pergi saja sana…" Lanjutnya.

 **GRAB!**

Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Meremas kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau pergi, aku hanya ingin dengan Sasu- _nii._ A—Aku juga menyukai Sasu- _nii…_ aku menjauhi Sasu- _nii_ karena terus lengket dengan Ka—Karin - _san!"_ ujar Naruto menahan tangis.

Dipeluknya pinggang ramping Naruto. Didekapnya tubuh mungil itu.

" _Baka,_ jangan bicara terangan-terangan seperti itu."

Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya yang dibanjiri oleh air asin, "Ha—habisnya sih, Sasu- _nii_ jahat!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan jahat?"

"Ti—tidak tahu! Pokoknya Sasu- _nii_ jahat!" ujar Naruto kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku selalu ada disisimu?"

"Iya, Sasu- _nii_ …"

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"

"Iya…"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Naruto mengangguk, diciumnya bibir mungil yang begitu dirindukan Sasuke dengan lembut. Ciuman begitu lembut tak menuntut sama sekali, taka da ciuman kasar, adu lidah ataupun yang lainnya. Hanya ciuman yang mengalirkan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta Sasuke pada Naruto.

Tanpa mereka tahu.

Ada yang sedang mencuri _moment_ mereka berdua dibalik dinding.

Siapa lagi jika bukan kedua sahabat Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya, aku takut—**

 **Jika hubungan kita yang terlarang**

 **diketahui oleh Ayah dan Ibu.**

 **Aku sudah tahu resikonya**

 **Dan**

 **Aku akan menanggung resikonya.**

 **.**

 **Aku juga takut.**

— **Kau begitu mungil seolah-olah**

 **akan rusak bila ku sentuh.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berganti. Festival yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Naruto, pemuda enam belas tahun yang duduk dikelas sepuluh sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dipakai kelasnya untuk menghias. Tema yang Naruto ambil adalah ' _Butler_ ' dan ' _Maid_ ' dimana para gadis menginginkan para teman laki-laki kelas mereka memakai _costume maid_ dan sedangkan para gadis memakai _costume butler._ Awalnya semua laki-laki termasuk Naruto menolak, tapi karena keras kepalanya para gadis mereka pun menyerah dan berakhirlah Naruto dkk memakai _costume maid_ berwarna hitam-putih banyaknya renda-renda disana sini, jangan lupakan bondu diatas rambut mereka yang mmebuatnya semakin manis dan seperti gadis pada umumnya.

"Uhh…malang sekali nasib kita." Keluh pemuda disebelah Naruto yang mempunyai tanbda lahir segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dikedua pipinya, "Aku tidak biasa memakai pakaian gadis dan lagi ini roknya mini pula hingga setengah pahaku…" ujarnya terus memegangi ujung rok _crossdress_ dipakainya untuk turun dan menutupi kedua pahanya yang mulus seperti gadis.

"Kiba, aku juga sama. Bagaimana jika kakak ku kemari dan melihat adiknya memakai pakaian seperti ini? Oh habislah aku dipermalukan oleh kedua kakakku…"

"Aku baru ingat…ternyata Festival sekolah ini tidak di khususkan untuk yang sekolah disini. Bahkan mereka mengundang dari sekolah lain dan termasuk anak kuliahan juga, uh bagaimana jika Shikamaru melihatku?"

Naruto menatap sahabatnya, "Shikamaru? Siapa dia? Kekasihmu ya~?" goda Naruto sambil menoel lengan Kiba sahabatnya. Kiba sadar kalau dia keceplosan hingga membuatnya salah tingkah, "Eh—eh! A—Ada pelanggan datang, ayo mulai bekerja!" ujar Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berlari menuju depan pintu kelas untuk menyapa para pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan masuk.

Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya, "Hoo, berarti benar haha."

"SELAMAT DATANG DI _BUTLER-MAID CAFÉ!_ " teriak Kiba salah tingkah karena Naruto yang menggodanya, saat Naruto hendak mendekati Kiba tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti saat melihat beberapa pemuda yang sepertinya bukan dari sekolah mereka. Tapi bukan gerombolan pemuda itu yang membuat Naruto terdiam, dia melihat sesosok pemuda _raven_ diantara gerombolan itu.

Naruto salah tingkah. Segera ia balikkan tubuhnya.

"Hihhh! Kenapa Sasu- _nii_ datang bersama teman-temannya?! A—aku harus bagaimana?! Huwaaa _kaa-san_ aku ingin pulang saja!"

Naruto terus menggerutu, wajahnya terus memanas. Dia terus menyumpahi kakak—sekaligus kekasih rahasianya— yang bisa-bisanya datang bersama teman-teman dan langsung ke tempat kelasnya? Maunya apaaa?

 **PUK!**

Terasa sebuah tepukan dibahu kanan Naruto. Menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuknya, kedua mata cerahnya membulat sempurna, wajahnya kembali memanas. Segera ia loncat ke belakang karena malu memakai _costume maid_ dengan rok setengah paha. Mau dikata apa nanti oleh kakaknya ini?

"Naruto, kau kah itu?"

Naruto menunduk, salang tingkah, "Ehh—uh itu gimana ya duhh…."

"Hn?"

"I—Iya, ini a—aku Sasu - _nii_ …"

"Hoo…begitu. Ku kira siapa." Katanya manggut-manggut, didekatinya telinga kanan milik Naruto, "Kau terlihat manis dan juga menggoda jika memakai _costume_ ini, nanti pukul dua belas tepat pada jam makan siang temui aku di dekat tangga yang menuju atap dan tetaplah memakai _costume_ itu." Bisik Sasuke menyeringai, ia pun berbalik menuju kearah teman-temannya dan memasuki _café_ yang dibuat teman-teman Naruto.

 **BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!**

Wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat, segera ia lempar bondu yang dipakainya pada kepala kakaknya tetapi sayang meleset. "MENYEBALKANNN!" teriak Naruto cetar membahana membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ingin menyubit Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Naruto yang memerah, kedua pipi yang dikembungkan, memakai _costume maid,_ dalam _mood_ ngambek, malu-malu kucing—ah sudahlah, semua orang yang melihatnya ingin menculik Naruto dengan cara memasukkannya ke dalam karung dan membawa ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Dipakainya lagi bondu miliknya lalu mendekati Kiba sambil menghentakan kedua kakinya kasar, "Hey Naruto, ada apa? Kau digoda _senior_ yang tadi?" tanya Kiba melihat Naruto yang sedang _mode_ ngambek yang superr _kyun~kyun~_.

Naruto terdiam. Dilipatnya kedua tangan didepan dada, menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah. Oh masih ngambek ternyata.

"O-Oi Naruto, kalau ditanya jawab dong! Nanti aku dikira bicara dengan patung!"

Sasuke yang melihat adik manisnya masih ngambek ia tersenyum. Ia lemparkan buntalan kecil kertas dan melemparkannya kearah pipi Naruto dan tepat sasaran Sasuke melemparnya hingga membuat Naruto terkejut sambil meringis, "Siapa sih?! Lagi ngambek juga!" ketusnya.

Kiba menunjuk kecil kearah Sasuke, " _Se—senior_ itu yang melemparmu…" bisik Kiba pada Naruto. Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Kiba. _Sapphire_ bertemu _onyx._ Sasuke melemparkan _wink_ andalannya pada Naruto yang membuat Naruto salang tingkah untuk mengambil buku pesanan yang digenggam Kiba, "SE—SELAMAT DATANG! SILAHKAN PESAN MAKANAN YANG KALIAN INGINKAN!" teriak Naruto.

Teriakan Naruto yang secara ttiba-tiba itu membuat teman sekelasnya dibuat bingung dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, pengunjung terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Naruto. Sedang Sasuke? Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan membuat adiknya salah tingkah itu sungguh asyik.

Naruto menghampiri dua remaja yang mengangkat tangan untuk memesan. Segera Naruto beringsut untuk mencatat pesanan yang dipesan oleh kedua remaja itu, "OKE DUA _CAKE STRAWBERRY_ DAN _MILKSHAKE VANILLA_ AKAN SEGERA DIPESAN! MOHON DITUNGGU YA!" teriak Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dia itu kenapa sih Kiba?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hime, dia tiba-tiba seperti itu saat ada yang melemparinya buntalan kertas kecil…"

"HIME- _CHAN!"_ teriak Naruto mendekati Hime dan Kiba, "BERIKAN DUA _CAKE STRAWBERRY_ DAN _MILKSHAKE VANILLA_ UNTUK MEJA NOMOR 6 YA!" titah Naruto. "SELAMAT DATANG! SILAHKAN PESAN MAKANAN YANG KALIAN INGINKAN!" lagi. Naruto kembali berteriak membuat semua pengunjung gemas akan tingkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

MAAF TELAT UPDATE SOALNYA SEISA SEDANG PUNDUNG KARENA ADA BEBERAPA NILAI UTS KEMARIN SEISA YANG ANJLOK DAN ALHASIL MEMBUAT SEISA MENGELUARKAN SIFAT BURUK SEISA SEPERTI ANAK KECIL YANG MINTA DIBELIKAN PERMEN! /gananya

Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan lebih telat sedikit karena guru Seisa sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk memulai ujian praktek.

Semoga pembaca dan teman-teman suka, segala kritikan dan saran bakal Seisa masukin ke _note_ nanti buat pembelajaran dimana letak kesalahan Seisa. Maaf jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir. Ini bukan sinetron.

Terus ikuti perjalanan cinta Seisa—eh salah, maksud Seisa tuh.

Terus Ikuti dan baca karya Seisa yang absurd ya.

Sekali lagi.

Riview please.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR**

 **hyunnie02** **,** **Ineedtohateyou** **,** **pristyagita** **,** **Energy flow** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **Kuma Akaryuu ,** **yunaucii** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **uzumakinamikazehaki** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **Shizuka Rein** **,** **Neko Twins Kagamine** **,** **Christal Otsu** **,** **kimidori Rg-Sn** **, Aoi , Susi ,** **Kucing manis ,** **31** **,** **gici love sasunaru , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** **,** **Xhavier rivanea huges , Dahlia Lyana Palevi** **,** **Novalia Airis** **,** **akira lia** **,** **yuki akibaru** **,** **justin cruellin** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **Dewi15** **,** **block66 , Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **Kuma Akaryuu** **,** **shirota strain** **, will'zukki safonyx ,** **Hardie644** **, mari-chan , nartsu ,** **fysjelf06** **,** **Kris hanhun** **,** **Iyeth620** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Dodomppa** **,** **humusemeuke** **, Guest , ryuusuke583** **,** **Nel ,** **Xhavier rivanea huges** **, saera.**

 **.**

 **.**

Balasan riviewww / **jengjeng**

 **.**

 **fysjelf06** oh ayolah namanya juga Sasuke, orang ganteng gabisa nyusun kalimat nembak. Sasuke aja nembak udah gitu, apa lagi kalau Naruto yang nembak duluann /plak

Iyadong seksi, Sasu kan suami Seisa /dirasengan

 **Kris hanhun** makasih disebut gemesin /bukankamuSei

Gimana ya? Maunya gimana? :v

 **uzumakinamikazehaki** ini udh lanjut kok say~~

 **choikim1310** ya kali kalau Naruto asli anak kandung Mikoto.

Rambut—hitam.

Kelakuan— _tsundere_ ditambah dingin cuek dewek _._

Wajah—ganteng _porselen._

Pakaian—baju biru berkerah kayak Sasuke.

Sudahlah itu Naruto jadi anehh :"D gaada unsur unyunyaaa x'D waktu dimasa lalu Sasuke gaada saingan, mungkin dimasa reinkarnasi ini bakal bejibun tapi belum Seisa keluarin. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti aja sih /plak

 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** AAAA _KAZE-NEESAN_ MATANYA JELI BANGET. SEISA AJA YANG KACAMATA SUSAH BANGET NYARI TYPO YANG TERPENCIL, TUKERAN MATA YUKKK /plak

Maafkan aku yang lupa akan itu, soalnya pengen cepet bobok imoedh.

 _Neesan,_ muli itu artinya gadis dalam bahasa Bandar lampung kalau ga salah :"")

Emangnya _neesan_ mau Sasu jadi bujangan terus?:"""")

 **Christal Otsu** Christla- _neesan_ bahagia banget yaampun ngeliat SasuNaru udah jadian :"")

Duh di-ganbatte'in sama _neesan,_ ngefly nih ngefly /gagitujugaSei

 **Novalia Airis** kebiasaan manggil orang-orang kakak sih :"D

Biarin dong, ntar Seisa buat Sasu jadi kakek-kakek awet muda sedunia nanti masuk On The Spot /GAMUNGKIN

Bundo itu bahasa jepang yang artinya Obligasi, yang dimaksud sama Obligasi itu istilah yang digunain dalam dunia keuangan ._.)/

 **Dewi15** ciee penasaran cieee…

…Seisa juga sama sih…

 **Dahlia Lyana Palevi** maunya direstuin atau ditentang? Ini genre sedikit hurt, tapi nanti nak. Ini baru muncul permasalahan belum sampai ke puncak ketegangan. Jangan terlalu buru-buru nanti ga nge- _feel_ loh /apahubungannya

 **shirota strain** ya kali aku bacanya 'masase' bukan 'masaske' x'D

 **Iyeth620** hayohh gimana hayohh~ /ngapainnanyabalik

 **dwifelisyaputri** cowok sih, iya nak ini uhuk _humu_ uhuk :'v Seisa ga nyebelinnn :"")

Bentar. A—Apaan?

Naru _fem_ Sasu? Demi kolor orochimaru, plis Sasu itu manly kenapa dijadiin _fem_ TTATT hiksu hiksu /nangis/mojok

 **Dodomppa** bisa kok. Mau panjangin berapa _centimeter_?

Bentar.—

—KOK JADI AMBIGU?!

 **Guest** silahkan ambil Naru- _chan._ Seisa mau ambil Sasu- _chan_ aja :"D

 **ryuusuke583** ini yang di fb ya? Ryuusuke SN'Lovers—eh benerkan namanya? :"D

Kamu aja baperan apa lagi Seisa… :"D

 **hyunnie02** gini loh ya~

Sasuke itu orangnya super sibuk jadi kalau ada acara pertemuan keluarga dia gapernah dateng. Maka dari itu semua orang yang kenal Uchiha's Family ngiranya cuman punya anak dua, padahal ada tiga.

 **Xhavier rivanea huges** hayohh siapa? Yang di film animenya itu, dia _protective_ sama Naruto. Warna rambutnya merahhh~ x'D

Mungkin yang dikeplak nanti malah Seisa /plak

 **Saera** iya makasih semangatnya :"D

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Posessif Brother**

 **Disclaimer © Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau ini punya Seisa, udah Seisa ganti alur plot-nya. Terus jalan ceritanya begini : MinaKushi dan FugaMikoTachi masih hidup, perang aliansi** _ **shinobi**_ **gaada. Sekolah di** _ **Academy**_ **pertemuan SasuNaru dimulai, awalnya saling ngejek, terus akrab, tumbuh benih cinta, jadian, tunangan, nikah, punya anak dua dan hidup bahagiaaa.**

 **Rate : Emm—mungkin udah naik.**

 **Genre : YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Incest.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight! Uchiha's Family.**

 **Warn!** _ **Alternate-Universe, Out Of Character**_ **jaga-jaga untuk Itachi-Sasuke, nanti di fic ini aka nada tambahan** _ **Slight**_ **Sasuke dan cewe sebagai konflik. Pairing tetep SasuNaru bukan Sasu** _ **fem**_ **Naru, NaruSasu atau Naru** _ **fem**_ **Sasu ya! Karena ada yang protes Sasuke tua, Seisa ralat umur Sasuke jadi 21 tahun, Naruto tetap 16 tahun, dan Itachi jadi 28 tahun.**

"Sambalado" **Normal.**

' _Sambalado"_ **Inner**

 **A/n : kalian harus tahu, Seisa buat fic ini dengan diiringi lagu Syahrini – maju mundur cantik. Tapi, Seisa rada ngefeel sama lagu Syahrini yang lumayan cocok sama fic ini. Waktu bagian lirik 'resiko punya pacar manis, dimanapun banyak yang suka. Kau ikuti aku terus, maju-mundur-maju cantik-cantik' :'v**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOYYY!**

 **.**

Kelas Naruto begitu banyak dipenuhi pengunjung dari satu sekolah, luar sekolah maupun dari kalangan _senior._ Hingga banyak yang iri pada kelas Naruto. Naruto dan teman lelakinya harus berdandan ala _maid_ seperti wanita pada umumnya, sedangkan para gadis sekelasnya berdandan ala _butler._ Terbalik bukan? Tapi ini keinginan para gadis apa boleh buat? Toh, sudah terlanjur.

Terlihat satu meja dipenuhi oleh anak dari kalangan _senior_ yang salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke bersama teman-temannya. Sengaja mampir karena mendengar bahwa Naruto adik sekaligus kekasihnya memakai pakaian _maid_ dipenuhi renda-renda dan bondu menjadi penghias dikepalanya. Seorang pemuda berambut nanas melihat ke sekelilingnya yang begitu ramai, bahkan mereka berniat mengantri panjang hanya demi bisa masuk ke dalam _Butler-Maid Café_ buatan Naruto dan teman sekelasnya.

"Tempat yang begitu ramai, bukankah itu bukan tipemu Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas menatap sahabatnya, "Oi Sasuke kau dengar tidak sih?"

 **PUK!**

Sebuah tepukan manis dikepala Sasuke membuat Sasuke harus menghentikan menatap sang bocah kuning. Sasuke mnedelik kearah sahabatnya, "Shikamaru, aku ini sedang cuci mata malah menganggu. Ada apa?" kata Sasuke malas.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Bukankah tempat ramai bukan tipemu? Aku aneh dengan sikapmu hari ini, apa jangan-jangan kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu _maid_ disana?" tebak Shikamaru dengan kedua alis bergerak ke atas-ke bawah mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"KASIH TAHU DONG SAS ORANGNYA~"

"IYA NIH, GA BAGI-BAGI CERITA KALAU UDAH PUNYA PACAR!"

"TUNJUKIN MANA ORANGNYA SAS!"

"DIA ADA DISINI TIDAK SAS?"

Oke, mungkin Sasuke salah mencari sahabat yang otaknya waras. "Hn. Dia ada disini, aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Cari saja sendiri." Desis Sasuke menatap sahabat-sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan ' **berani-sentuh-mati** ' . Pemuda berambut mangkuk dengan kaos berwarna hijau melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang dari tadi membuat mereka penasaran.

"Sasuke, yang itu bukan?" tanyanya menunjuk seorang _maid_ dengan tand lahir segitiga terbalik berwarna merah, "Bukan bodoh. Kekasihku itu manis dan menggemaskan." Kata Sasuke mendesis kea rah sahabatnya penyuka hijau.

Pemuda disebelah Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, memanggil salah satu _maid._ Salah satu _maid_ menghampiri meja dengan gerombolan para pria dewasa, "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" kata _maid_ itu menunjukkan senyumanya yang manis.

"Hm, aku ingin memesan _white coffee_ dua. Oi, kalian ingin memesan lagi tidak?"

"Tentu saja Neji! Aku pesan _cake chocholate_ satu ya manis~"

"Aku pesan _rainbow cake_ satu."

"Cieee Sasuke demen yang pelangi-pelangi~"

"Masalah?"

"Tidak sih. Aku ingin pesan, _cake_ yang paling enak disini satu ya!"

Neji menjitak kepala Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur lelap, "Oi, Shikamaru. Kau mau pesan tidak? Tidur mulu, tidak cape hah?" kata Neji menatapnya kesal, Shikamaru terbangun dari tidur gantengnya. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah, pemuda memakai _costume maid,_ tanda lahir segitiga terbalik berwarna merah, tersenyum manis. Oh, Shikamaru tahu siapa pemuda itu.

"Kiba? Kenapa kau…memakai _costume_ itu?"

"HEEEE?! SHIKAMARU- _SAN?!"_ tunjuk Kiba menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu, "KE—KENAPA ADA DISINII?!"

"Tentu saja makan. Lalu apa lagi?"

"WEY INI BUKAN AJANG _LOVEY-DOVEY_ KALIAN! SHIKAMARU CEPAT PESAN!"

"Cih, berisik kau Deidara. Aku pesan _coffee_ satu."

Kiba mengangguk, wajahnya merona akibat bertemu dengan Shikamaru, "Ba—baik, akan segera datang. Mohon ditunggu ya." Katanya sambil melangkah mendekati kasir.

"Oi, Sasuke. Lihat ada _maid_ manis. Seperinya dia gadis tulen." Kata Lee menatap seorang _maid_ dengan rambut kuning, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Lee. Seketika matanya _onyx-_ nya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? _Maid_ yang dipandangi Lee adalah kekasihnya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Tetapi…

 **Dua orang pemuda tengah menatap mesum bokong**

 **sexy Naruto!**

Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ya Tuhan, yang boleh melihat bokong sexy Naruto hanya Sasuke seorang. Tidak boleh ada yang lain, Sasuke tidak akan merelakan bokong sexy Naruto dipertontonkan gratis oleh para bocah mesum.

Makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan sudah datang, tapi bukan seorang _maid_ yang mengantarkannya tapi seorang gadis ber- _costume butler._ Gadis itu tahu kemana arah pandangan para gerombolan pria dewasa didepannya, "Naruto memang sangat terkenal disini karena ke cerewetan dan hiperaktif nya. Tidak aneh, jika banyak orang dalam sekolah selalu datang kesini atau sekedar datang hanya untuk melihatnya." Kata gadis _butler_ itu tersenyum menatap pelanggannya.

"Heee? Benarkah?"

"Menurutku itu pengaruh seragamnya."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong dia laki-laki? Kenapa manis?"

"Ya, dia laki-laki." Kata gadis _butler_ tersebut, "Tapi, banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis yang menyamar sebagi laki-laki."

"O—Oi, apa dia sering digoda seperti itu?" tanya Lee pada gadis _butler._ Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggeleng, "Lalu itu apa?" kata Lee menunjuk tiga pemuda yang tadi menatap bokong Naruto mendekatinya bermaksud menggoda. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Lee.

Dua pemuda mendekati Naruto. Salah satu pemuda berwajah err—sedikit garang mendekati Naruto, "Hei, kapan kau selesai bekerja?" katanya.

"Akan kutraktir makan siang atau malam nanti jika kau punya waktu luang, jadi ayo kita pergi bersama."

"Ma—Maaf, setelah ini aku harus segera pulang."

Bisa mereka rasakan dimeja nomor 7 mengeluarkan aura mistis nan horror. Gadis _butler_ dan yang ada dimeja nomor 7 menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ngeri, " _Kami-sama,_ tolong selamatkan kami dari Raja Iblis yang terlahir kembali…" kata Shino memohon doanya agar dikabulkan oleh yang maha kuasa. Sedangkan gadis _butler_ sudah ngacir duluan.

"Pe—permisi, aku harus kembali kerja." Kata Naruto lembut, membungkuk sopan. Saat hendak meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang menggodanya. Tangan Naruto ditarik dan menimbulkan seisi kelas tersebut terkejut. Sasuke merasakan sabarnya sudah diambang batas. Segera ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "O—Oi, Sasuke. Kau mau kemana heh? Jangan membuat masalah!" cegah Lee memegang lengan Sasuke.

" **Jangan khawatir Lee, aku tidak akan membuat masalah.** " Kata Sasuke melepaskan tangan Lee dari tangannya, segera Sasuke berjalan melewati para pengunjung yang menatapnya ketakutan. Bagai bertemu Raja Iblis kembali di dunia nyata yang akan menyabut nyawa seseorang. Seisi ruangan dipenuhi aura mistis dan horror menyertai. Aura hitam keluar dari belakang tubuh Sasuke, wajahnya begitu menyeramkan.

Salah satu pemuda bernama Akio merangkul pundak Naruto dengan mesra, "Ayolah, mau kan? Tidak akan lama kok~" bujuknya.

"Maa—Maaf, aku tidak bi—"

"—hey, babi sialan. Jauhkan tangan jijikmu dari pundaknya."

"Sasu - _niisan_?"

"Mau jadi pahlawan heh?"

" **Ku bilang lepaskan tangan jijikmu dari pundaknya, sialan.** " Kata Sasuke kembali menjadi lebih horror. Kedua pemuda itu menelan ludahnya, tapi mereka tidak menyerah. "Hey, memangnya kau siapa? Pacarnya? Suaminya? Hah mimpi saja lah kau!" ejek Youhei dengan wajah menantang.

"Hoo…kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat, "Perkenalkan. Aku kekasihnya sekaligus calon tunangannya."

"A—Apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 04~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GLEP!**

Akio dan Youhei menelan ludah. Mereka sudah merasakan aura mistis dari tubuh Sasuke. Ditariknya Naruto kedalam pelukannya, "E—EHHH?!"

"Perlu ku buktikan bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya?"

Yang namanya Akio tidak ingin 'kalah', dalam kamusnya pun tak ada kata seperti itu, ia tetap menantang Sasuke, "Tentu saja! Jika dia menolak, berarti dia bukan kekasihmu!" katanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan smirknya. Ditariknya dagu Naruto untuk menatapnya, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil ranum milik Naruto.

Tinggal beberapa _centimeter_ lagi.

Semua pengunjung, teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke menahan nafas.

Author ikutan tahan nafas.

Naruto merona, "Sasu—hmphh!" Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut sedikit membuat rangsangan sedikit pada Naruto. Menggigit kecil bibir bawah Naruto agar membuka mulutnya, Naruto dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya mmebiarkan Sasuke menelusuri rongga hangat didalamnya.

' _Dia sungguh melakukannya!"_ inner Akio dan Youhei.

"Mmmhnnn—"

Meremas kemeja milik Sasuke. Sasuke terus melumat habis bibir milik Naruto, kedua kaki Naruto mulai lemas. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai, Sasuke mengikutinya. Sebelah tangannya diam-diam memasuki rok _maid_ milik Naruto, meremas pahanya yang mulus. Naruto mendorong paksa dada bidang Sasuke, "DA—DASAR PERVERT! INI UMUM!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merona seperti makanan _favorite_ milik Sasuke.

"Sudah ku buktikan?" Dia tidak menolak ajakanku."

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke, menutupi betapa merah wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Mereka pun langsung ngacir pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tak butuh beberapa menit terdengar jeritan dari para gadis seperti 'KYAAAA! NARU- _CHAN_ UDAH PUNYA PACAR!' atau 'KYAAA! _YAOI!'_ dan yang lainnya. Mungkin kalian jika ada diposisi para gadis disana pasti akan bersikap seperti itu bukan melihat _otp_ kalian berciuman secara langsung didepan mata kalian?

"Kiba, sepertinya aku mengenal lelaki yang katanya 'kekasih' Naruto…"

"Hee? Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi saat itu dia sedang bersama seorang gadis."

"Hime, apa jangan-jangan _senior_ itu ingin mempermainkan hati Naruto?"

"Bisa saja sih…"

Abaikan Hime dan Kiba yang setiap kali berdekatan pasti saja hobinya ngegosip. Kalau tidak tentang _senior_ yang digosipkan pasti bahan gosipannya adalah Naruto.

"Nah, Naruto. Kau tidak lupa untuk makan siang nanti bukan?"

Oh, sial sekali hari ini Naruto. Sudah digoda oleh pengunjung, berciuman didepan umu sekarang harus bertemu dengan kakak sekaligus kekasihnya disebuah lorong yang sepi berdua saja. Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lorong sekolah, 12.00 AM.**

Naruto menepati janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke disebuah lorong yang sepi tepat pada jam makan siang masih dengan _costume maid_ yang ia kenakan. Naruto memunggungi Sasuke yang dibelakangnya. Kedua pipinya dikembungkan, wajah memerah menahan kesal, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

—oh, ceritanya ngambek.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Naruto, kau marah hanya karena tadi?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke, wajahnya seperi _lolicon_ minta dikarungin tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke sedikit bersemu, " _Niisan,_ itu tidak punya malu ya?! Itu kan publik! Bagaimana jika _Tou-san_ tahu?!"

"Tidak akan tahu. Tenanglah."

"Huft!"

Lagi. Kedua pipi itu dikembungkan. Tuhan, Sasuke tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang imut didepannya. Segera Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dinding, menahan tubuh Naruto dengan sebelah kaki, "Jadi, bisakah kita mulai makan siangnya?" tanya Sasuke menatap lapar hidangan didepannya.

Naruto memegangi kedua pundak tegap milik Sasuke, menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu, "E—Eh? Nanti ada yan—nnhhh _niisan_ …" Naruto menutup kedua menatanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir sang kakak dan menghirup aroma jeruk alami dilehernya.

"Kau manis, Naruto…" bisiknya sensual dan tersenyum sambil menjilat, mengulum _cuping_ milik Naruto.

"Ahhnn… _Niisan…_ gelii…ah…" gumam Naruto, salah satu tangannya mulai meremat rambut _raven_ milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia semakin bersemangat untuk mencicipi tubuh Naruto yang memakai pakaian sexy dilengkapi rok setengah paha, dipenuhi renda-renda dan hiasan rambut seperti bondu. Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, jemari telaten milik Sasuke merayap masuk ke dalam rok untuk mengelus paha milik si empu memberi sedikit rangsangan, tangan satunya menyelinap masuk ke dalam pakaian Naruto mencari kedua titik kemerahan.

Dikecupnya leher mulus beramora jeruk alami itu dengan nafsu.

"Ahh… _Niisan…_ angghh…" kedua lengan Naruto bergelayutan dileher Sasuke, tubuh mungil nan ramping itu membusur menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

Ah, sudah lama Sasuke tak mendengar suara erotis yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Bahkan sekarang lebih erotis dan menambah semangat gairah yang semakin memuncak.

Bosan dengan leher. Sasuke menaikkan pakaian atas milik Naruto, menghisap sesuatu yang mengeras. Naruto terus mendesah keenakan. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang berada didalam perutnya yang menggelitik ingin keluar dan terbang bebas ke udara. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah setiap kali Sasuke menyentuh bagian paling _sensitive-_ nya.

"Kau menikmatinya, Naruto sayang?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak-serak basah sensualnya, menggoda sang empu yang masih kenikmatan. Padahal ini baru saja menu utama, belum pada inti.

Menu utama saja suara Naruto sudah erotis begini, apa lagi jika sudah ada diranjang? Oh, Sasuke tak bisa membayangkannya lagi.

"A—Aku…akh…menikmatinya tapi…annhhh…aku malu uhh…" nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal, Sasuke baru saja memulai acara me- _rape_ Naruto dan Naruto sudah kehilangan sebagian pasokan udara? Maklumi saja, ini pertama kalinya Naruto melakukan hal mesum dan itu bersama sang kakak.

— **Aku akui ini adalah**

 **pengalaman pertamaku.**

 **Aku malu tapi aku menikmatinya.**

 **Dan, aku melakukannya dengan**

 **seseorang yang ku cintai.**

 **Dia—Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Kakak kandungku sendiri.**

Sasuke semakin lihai mencicipi seluk beluk tubuh beraroma jeruk alami yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Naruto adalah seonggok daging segar yang didepannya dan tak akan pernah Sasuke sia-sia kan untuk dilahap sepenuhnya sendirian. Tak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya selain Sasuke, sekalipun itu Itachi —kakaknya sendiri.

Naruto adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang, sekalipun ia adik kandungnya sendiri.

Saat Sasuke akan melucuti dalaman milik Naruto, ia mendengar derap langkah kaki menuju kearahnya. Ia berhenti dari 'aktivitas' makan siangnya. Segera ia bawa Naruto ala _bridal style_ ke sebuah ruang kelas kosong yang tak terkunci sama sekali. Naruto yang bingung hanya bisa terdiam melihat kakaknya membawa masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ditidurkannya tubuh Naruto diatas lantai yang dingin. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut, "Ssst, tahan suaramu. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, " _Good boy,_ Naruto." Katanya sambil mengecup kening milik Naruto.

Sasuke melucuti dalaman yang ada di rok _maid_ milik Naruto. Melemparnya ke samping tidak jauh darinya. Naruto terkejut saat dalaman yang menutupi bagian _privasi-_ nya telah dibuka oleh Sasuke.

"Oh lihat, ada yang mengeras di bawah sini." goda Sasuke menyentuh area _privacy_ milik Naruto yang sudah mengeras.

" _Nii_ — _Niisan!_ Ja—Jangan sentuhhh..."

"Hm? Memang kenapa? Bukankah dia butuh perhatianku?" bisik Sasuke mulai memainkan _penis_ Naruto dengan gerakan lambat.

"A—Ahh...hnggghhh... _Niisaaannnhh..._ " Naruto meremat kedua bahu tegap milik Sasuke. Memejamkan kedua matanya menahan rasa nikmat dan geli secara bersamaan.

Mendengar alunan lagu merdu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Naruto, Sasuke semakin semangat menaik-turunkan tangannya dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Uggghhh..."

"Sudah ingin keluar hm?"

Naruto mengangguk malu. Ia malu harus mengeluarkan cairan lengket di depan sang kakak. Dan terlebih lagi ia takut jika pakaian yang dipakai kakaknya kotor karena cairan yang ia keluarkan.

"Cepat sekali..." kata Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya, "Kalau begitu, keluarkan Naru- _chan_ sayang..." bisik Sasuke sensual membuat Naruto bergidik dan malu secara bersamaan.

"Ah...ah... _Nii_ — _Niisan!_ " Naruto membusurkan tubuhnya mendekat pada dada bidang Sasuke saat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari _penis-_ nya.

— _SPLURT!_ —

Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan _sperma_ milik Naruto mengotori sebagian celana dan ujung kemeja yang dipakainya.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya, lalu melirik kearah Sasuke dan berkata " _Niisan..._ pakaiannya ko—kotor. Ma—Maafkan aku, nan—nanti ji—jika sudah ada di ru—rumah aku akan men—mencucinya..." lirih Naruto merasa bersalah.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tak apa. Lagian ini hanya sedikit, dan mari kita lanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda." kata Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Ap—"

Belum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menyentuh bagian paling _sensitive_ milik Naruto, Naruto berjengit.

"AH?!" tubuhnya bergetar, kedua mata _sapphire_ -nya mulai berkaca-kaca, " _Niisan…_ aku takut…" lirihnya.

Sasuke tahu ini pengalaman pertama sang adik dan Sasuke akan mengambil keperawan—eh bukan, maksudnya keperjakaan milik Naruto untuk pertama kali.

Dikecupnya kening Naruto dengan lembut, "Aku akan berhati-hati agar tidak menyakitimu." Kata Sasuke mengisyaratkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Jari tengah milik Sasuke mulai memasuki lubang ketat—bahkan lebih ketat, tanpa adanya pelumas atau sesuatu yang licin.

Naruto berjengit merasakan kesakitan yang membuatnya tak nyaman, "Hnggh…sa—sakit _niisan_ …" rintihnya, setetes air mata mulai muncul dikedua mata _sapphire_ indah milik Naruto.

Merasa bersalah, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan jarinya tapi ditahan oleh tangan Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, membiarkan Naruto membiasakan diri dengan jarinya yang bergerak maju mundur. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Naruto membiasakan diri. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi Sasuke, " _Niisan,_ bergeraklah. Aku—Aku baik-baik saja…" pintanya.

Sasuke menatapnya. Sasuke pun menambahkan satu telunjuknya memasuki lubang ketat milik Naruto. Naruto berjengit menahan sakit, merasa tak tega melihat Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan nganggurnya, "Gigitlah jika kau kesakitan." Kata Sasuke.

"Bo—Bolehkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto dengan ragu mendekatkan tangan Sasuke ke mulutnya. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya secara perlahan maju-mundur. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan tangannya digigit lumayan keras oleh Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit membiasakan diri. Naruto mulai melepaskan gigitannya dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terus menggerakkan jarinya secara maju-mundur cantik membuat sang empu mengeluarkan suara erotisnya kembali, bahkan sekarang lebih erotis walaupun terdengar kecil.

Wajah Naruto semakin merona, ditambah peluh dikedua pelipisnya. Uhh—sungguh sexy!

" _Niisan…_ ah ah…a—aku ingin…ngghh… _niisan_ didalamku ahh…" pinta Naruto malu-malu, ia ingin merasakan **milik** kakaknya ada didalamnya.

"Hn? Aku takut menyakitimu." Kata Sasuke, Naruto menatapnya penuh kepastian, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"AH!" Naruto sedikit terkejut secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya cepat.

Sasuke melepaskan sabuk dan celana jeans miliknya.

Di simpannya kedua kaki Naruto dipundak tegap milik Sasuke.

Terlintas ide jahil diotaknya. Digesekkannya ujung kepala _penis_ miliknya ke lubang Naruto yang memerah.

Naruto menutupi wajahnya, ronaan malunya semakin tercetak jelas diraut wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

" _Nii—Niisan!_ Ja—Jangan menggodaku!" pinta Naruto, sudah cukup ia dijahili sejak kecil oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, perlahan tapi pasti ia masukan _penis-_ nya ke dalam lubang hangat milik Naruto, reflex Naruto berteriak menahan sakit. Kedua mata _sapphire-_ nya membelalak saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar masuk ke dalam lubang hangat nan basahnya.

"Nar—Naruto, kau begitu sempit kkhh…"

Setelah semua _penis_ milik Sasuke masuk sempurna didalam lubang milik Naruto. Ia berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Naruto membiasakan diri dengan _penis_ yang ada didalam lubangnya. Setelah merasakan lubang bibir Naruto menghisap _penis_ -nya, Sasuke melanjutkan pergerakannya secara perlahan. Ia takut menyakiti Naruto- **nya**.

"AHHH _NIISAN!_ " desahan dan erangan nikmat mulai memenuhi ruangan kelas, Naruto mencakari kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke dengan beringas dan mengaitkan kedua kakinya dipinggang milik Sasuke, mulai siap dengan hentakan yang akan dibuat oleh Sasuke.

Merasa Naruto siap diperkosa, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

" _Usuratonkachi_. Naruto…nggghh…lubangmu menghisap…ahh…milikku dengan ketat…kkhh…"

Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasuke, wajahnya merona, "A—Ahh _niisan!_ A—Aku…ughhh…ingin keluar….ahh ahh ahh…"

"Hey, aku baru memasukkannya Naruto. Kau sudah mau keluar." Dengus Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya untuk menghantam lubang ketat nan basah yang sudah memerah akibat gerakan Sasuke yang terlalu cepat. Naruto terus mengerang keenakan walaupun awalnya dia merasakan sakit yang teramat tapi sekarang tergantikan oleh nafsu birahi yang mulai memuncak.

" _Nii—Niisan!_ Pu—Punya _niisan…_ ahh…membesar...HYAAAAHHH!"

Bisa dirasakannya _penis_ milik Sasuke ingin meledak dan memuntahkan benihnya didalam mulut liang Naruto, pergesekkan kulit _penis_ -nya dengan dinding basah membuatnya menjadi _sensitive._ Dia bergerak lebih cepat, membuat tubuh Naruto bergerak mengikuti irama yang diberikan Sasuke.

—Ah, surga ini terlalu indah untuk dinikmat.

Naruto membusurkan tubuhnya. Merasakan bahwa dirinya akan keluar, sama hal nya dengan Sasuke yang merasakan gairahnya semakin memuncak dan mengakibatkan dia akan keluar bersamaan dengan Naruto.

" _Niisan! Niisann…_ ahhhh…a—aku keluarr nghhh…"

"Aku juga…hngghh…" Sasuke masih mempenetrasi lubang yang sudah basah tanpa mengenal lelah, sedikit lagi…

 **SPULRT!**

"Ahh… _niisan_ … _su—suki desu!"_ Naruto merasakan cairan hangat menerobos masuk membasahi lubangnya.

" _Boku wa mou_ …" jawab Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

MAMAAAAAAHHHHH! SEISA BERASA NISTAAA BIKIN BEGINIAAANNN /mojok

SERIUSAN, SEISA BARU PERTAMA KALI BIKIN FIC RATE-M. OMAYGADDD. HASILNYA GA BAGUS YA? IYALAH MASIH PEMULA DALAM HAL BEGINIAN /APASIHSEI

MAAF TELAT UPDATEEE YAAAAA!

Semoga pembaca dan teman-teman suka, segala kritikan dan saran bakal Seisa masukin ke _note_ nanti buat pembelajaran dimana letak kesalahan Seisa. Maaf jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir. Ini bukan sinetron.

Terus ikuti perjalanan cinta Seisa—eh salah, maksud Seisa tuh.

Terus Ikuti dan baca karya Seisa yang absurd ya.

Sekali lagi.

Riview please.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR**

 **hyunnie02** **,** **Ineedtohateyou** **,** **pristyagita** **,** **Energy flow** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **Kuma Akaryuu ,** **yunaucii** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **uzumakinamikazehaki** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **Shizuka Rein** **,** **Neko Twins Kagamine** **,** **Christal Otsu** **,** **kimidori Rg-Sn** **, Aoi , Susi ,** **Kucing manis ,** **31** **,** **gici love sasunaru , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** **,** **Xhavier rivanea huges , Dahlia Lyana Palevi** **,** **Novalia Airis** **,** **akira lia** **,** **yuki akibaru** **,** **justin cruellin** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **Dewi15** **,** **block66 , Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **shirota strain** **, will'zukki safonyx ,** **Hardie644** **, mari-chan , nartsu ,** **fysjelf06** **,** **Kris hanhun** **,** **Iyeth620** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Dodomppa** **,** **humusemeuke** **, Guest , ryuusuke583** **,** **Nel ,** **Xhavier rivanea huges** **, saera ,** **Blueonyx Syiie** **,** **Dan Harpa** **,** **Eun810** **,** **,** **stlvyesung** **,** **ChulZzinPang** **, Ane , Guest.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Balasan riview ~

 **Aiko Vallery** arigatou, ini udah lanjut kok~

 **akira lia** kalau Seisa sih maunya Sasu- _chan_ diusir dari rumah, terus Seisa tolongin. Lalu kami hidup berdua /plak

 **choikim1310** dia itu mirip Mikoto, agak bawel jadi ga menjurus ke Fugaku yang harus disiplin. Karena Mikoto yang selalu manjain Naru- _chan_ ~

Mungkin tanduknya keluar sepuluh.

Ga ding.

Bercanda.

 **Dahlia Lyana Palevi** ini udah next~

 **uzumakinamikazehaki** ini udah lanjut say~

 **Christal Otsu** SasuNaru emang udah real dari sononya _nessan_ :"v

Romance? Tenang aja nanti bakal ada _lovey-dover_ nyelip.

Dan biar Seisa tekankan, **Seisa masih polos. Ini buat lemon aja dibantu temen.** :""")

 **shirota strain** Sasuke senang, Naruto menderita dibokongnya /plak

 **Blueonyx Syiie** arigatou _dattebayo_!

 **Kuma Akaryuu** Kuma- _san_ harus percaya Seisa masih polos hiks TTATT

Ini Seisa aja bikin lemon dibantuin temen TTATT hiks

 **Novalia Airis** mangkannya jangan grogi kalau deket Seisa.

Eh? Gatau bondu? ._.

Naruto aja di- _rape_ di sekolah. Seisa kapan di- _rape_ Sasuke? TTATT /digebukin

 **Neko Twins Kagamine** arigatou desu

 **Dan Harpa** ini duah next, arigatou~

 **Eun810** SEISA JUGA SETUJU SAMA EUN- _SAN_ _DATTEBAYO!_ E—Eh? Kalau mau lebih dari satu ronde bisa bayangin sendiri aja, soalnya Seisa belum pernah bikin fic lemon. Dan lemon-nya aja dibantu temen :"3

Dasar payah. Dasar lemah. /liatcermin

 **gici love sasunaru** kadang OOC-nya gatau tempat…

 **Dodomppa** ENG—ENGGA KOK! SEISA GA MESUM! CUMAN NANYA AJA KOK SERIUS!

Iya beneran, mangkannya genrenya Incest. Iya beneran ada, kalau itu sih gatau haha /plak

 **Dewi15** ini udah lanjut kok say~

 **hyunnie02** jangan taman dong, kan sakit kalau kena rumput -3-

ah iya terima kasih sudah memberitahu, otak Seisa habis kena tendangan _fabulous_ dari fandom sebelah /nyengir

 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** kualat apa coba…. :")

BOONG! PASTI UDAH SERING BIKIN FIC RATE-M KAN?! IYA KAN?! /mukaganyante

Makasih buat koreksinyaaaaaa /pelukinerat

Bisain aja, toh mata _sharingan_ sama _byakugan_ aja bisa bongkar pasang. Masa mata kita gabisa? /itubedalagiSei

Aduh disebut sayang, ah—idung Seisa jadi terbang kan /plak

 **stlvyesung** Seisa juga ternodai kok…

Boleh Seisa tebak? Pasti habis _check up_ langsung baca lemon ya? Ya 'kan? /soktahukamu

 **ChulZzinPang** makasihh~ /nundukmalu /plak

 **Ane** adrenalin? Kok macem Seisa buat fic bergenre _action_ ya? :""")

 **Guest** ini tissue nya /nyodorintissue

Saingan? Disini aku buat Sakura and the geng itu fujo, dan mungkin untuk saingan ada sih namanya Karin and the geng. Mungkin member geng Karin namanya akan Seisa buat sendiri mueheheh~

Anaknya MinaKushi? Maaf banget, Seisa gaakan masukin MinaKushi TTATT

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Posessif Brother**

 **Disclaimer © Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau ini punya Seisa, udah Seisa ganti alur plot-nya. Terus jalan ceritanya begini : MinaKushi dan FugaMikoTachi masih hidup, perang aliansi** _ **shinobi**_ **gaada. Sekolah di** _ **Academy**_ **pertemuan SasuNaru dimulai, awalnya saling ngejek, terus akrab, tumbuh benih cinta, jadian, tunangan, nikah, punya anak dua dan hidup bahagiaaa.**

 **Rate : Emm—mungkin udah naik.**

 **Genre : YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Incest.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight! Uchiha's Family.**

 **Warn!** _ **Alternate-Universe, Out Of Character**_ **jaga-jaga untuk Itachi-Sasuke, nanti di fic ini akan ada tambahan** _ **Slight**_ **Sasuke dan cewe sebagai konflik. Pairing tetep SasuNaru bukan Sasu** _ **fem**_ **Naru, NaruSasu atau Naru** _ **fem**_ **Sasu ya! Karena ada yang protes Sasuke tua, Seisa ralat umur Sasuke jadi 21 tahun, Naruto tetap 16 tahun, dan Itachi jadi 28 tahun.**

"Sambalado" **Normal.**

' _Sambalado"_ **Inner**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOYYY!**

 **.**

Kegiatan tadi membuat keluarnya banyak cairan yang mengalir di pelipis sang pemuda tampan. Pemuda itu melemparkan pandangannya pada pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Tersenyum. Ia mengecup pemuda manis layaknya seperti sebuah dongeng yang berjudul ' _Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs'._ Sebuah dongeng anak yang menceritakan sang putri tidur dengan memakan buah apel dan sang pangeran datang untuk mencabut kutukan itu dengan cara menciumnya.

Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke. Lalu pemuda manis itu bernama Naruto.

Dibenahinya pakaian dalam milik Naruto yang sudah ia lempar entah kemana dan sekarang sudah ia temukan. Ingin membangunkan Naruto, tapi tidak tega. Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_ keluar kelas yang mungkin sudah mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap akibat ulah Sasuke.

Berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi. Hingga ia melihat dua sosok manusia berjalan yang mungkin kearahnya, Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk melihat siapa mereka.

 **DEG!**

Seperti dilempar sebuah batu berukuran besar menghantam hatinya. Jantungnya berpacu tidak karuan, nafas naik turun tidak beraturan. Oh, sekarang Sasuke tahu siapa kedua sosok itu. Sasuke terus berdiam diri, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan entah apa akibatnya, Sasuke pun tidak tahu.

"Sasuke sedang apa disini?"

Salah satu sosok yang mirip dengannya bertanya dengan raut yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sasuke tertegun akan suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia mencoba berekspresi seperti biasa untuk menyembunyikan keringat dingin, "Refreshing saja, _otou-san._ " Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Hn. Lalu Naruto kenapa?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah pada Naruto yang ada dalam gendongannya lalu kembali menatap Ayahnya, "Dia tadi pingsan. Aku ingin membawanya ke UKS."

—Hoo lihat, seorang Uchiha sedang berbohong sekarang.

Menahan nafas.

Sasuke menatap Ayahnya dengan hati-hati kalau-kalau Ayahnya mencurigainya. Mengetuk lantai dengan ujung sepatunya secara tidak sabar, hingga laki-laki paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Mungkin dia kelelahan. Cepat bawa pulang saja, jika Naruto terjadi apa-apa. Ibumu akan mengamuk." Jawab Fugaku —Ayah Sasuke— dengan nada was-was memperlihatkan bayangan sang Ibunda jika mengamuk.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pergi." Katanya mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Sasuke berjalan agak cepat untuk meninggalkan Ayah dan wakilnya. Sedang Fugaku masih belum merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada kedua anaknya yang berbeda sifat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 05~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para pengunjung termasuk murid _Suna High School_ menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Berbeda dengan tatapan dari para siswi, wajah mereka begitu memerah bahkan ada yang sampai mengeluarkan setetes demi setetes cairan pekat berwarna merah yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidung mereka.

"NARUUUU- _CHANN!_ "

Terdengar sebuah teriakan histeris gadis seperti ibu-ibu yang kehilangan anaknya dan sekarang sudah menemukannya. Gadis itu berlari kearah Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang melebihi kecepatan para atlet _Go International._ Sasuke tahu itu suara siapa, gadis berisik —tapi tak seberisik Naruto— dengan kacamata perpaduan warna hitam-merah bertengger di hidungnya, rambut sepundak berwarna hitam.

Saat gadis itu mulai dekat, segera Sasuke menyingkir ke samping menghindari tubrukan maut dari si gadis yang mengakibatkan si gadis terjatuh mencium lantai yang dingin.

"Jahaaaaatttt! Kenapa malah menghindariku?!"

"Hn. Aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto kenapa-kenapa."

"Tapi kan setidaknya tangkap tanganku agar tidak terjatuh!"

"Seperti sinetron saja."

Gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ceritanya ngambek.

"Wajahmu jelek jika seperti itu, Hime." Ejek Sasuke melihat tingkah teman Naruto yang begitu ke kanak-kanakkan. Gadis bernama Hime itu kembali merengut, "Huh menyebalkan!" katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat terjatuh tidak _elite-_ nya dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang ada didalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Naru- _chan_ kenapa? Dia pingsan atau tidur sih? Kok imut bangettt! Boleh cium tidak?!"

Bisa Sasuke lihat Hime mengeluarkan _blink-blink_ nya ditambah dengan aura bunga-bunga sebagai _background_ di belakang Hime, Sasuke merasa risih, "Tidak boleh. Sekali kau sentuh, mungkin dia akan menjadi buruk rupa." Kata Sasuke.

Hime merengut tidak suka, "Hey! Aku itu bukan penyihir!"

Disaat Hime dan Sasuke beradu mulut, seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tanda lahir berbentuk segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya mendekati Naruto yang berada didalam gendondngan Sasuke, " _A—Anu…_ itu dileher Naruto berwarna merah. Itu kenapa?" tanya Kiba dengan nada penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam.

Hime berhenti memolototi Sasuke lalu menatap Kiba, "Kau serius?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Heh pantat ayam! Leher Naru- _chan_ kenapa?! Apa kau melukainya heh?!"

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan berani melukainya."

"Lalu itu apa?!" tunjuk Hime, "Atau jangan-jangan ka—" sebelum Hime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah injakan manis dari Sasuke membuat Hime berteriak seperti gadis akan di- _rape._ Hime mendelik kearah Sasuke, saat ingin mengatai Sasuke sebuah tatapan seperti 'bicara-lidahmu-putus' yang membuat Hime bungkam.

"Sudahlah, aku akan membawanya pulang."

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak."

"POKOKNYA AKU IKUT!"

"Hi—Hime…" panggil Kiba, "Sudahlah biarkan Naruto, toh dia akan aman jika diantarkan oleh _senior_ itu." Kiba menahan lengan Hime, berusaha untuk mencegah Hime mengikuti Sasuke.

Yang namanya Hime, dia tidak akan pernah mau diperintah. Hime tetap bersih kukuh untuk ikut dengan Sasuke pulang ke rumah Naruto.

"Kiba! Aku ini sahabatnya, dan kau juga. Jadi apa salahnya jika kita menemani Naru- _chan_ 'kan? Ayo ikuti saja!"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, ia langsung meninggalkan Kiba yang memijit pelipisnya. Sudah cukup dengan istilah ' _solidaritas_ ' yang dibuat oleh Hime. Iya sih _solidaritas,_ tapi Hime ini seperti _posesif_ sekali pada Naruto. Atau jangan-jangan Hime menyukai Naruto?

"Oi gadis tengil, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Siapa juga yang mengikutimu. Aku ingin menemani Naru- _chan_."

"Kau menyukainya heh?"

"Hah?" Hime melongo, "Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Dia itu sahabatku, sahabat baikku bersama Kiba! Dan kau—siapa?! Berani-beraninya membawa Naru- _chan_ kesana-kesini seenak jidat. Memangnya ini sekolah milik nenek moyangmu heh?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku hanya pedu—" lagi. Belum Hime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah dicela oleh orang yang tidak sopan. Berbalik ke belakang untuk menemui orang itu, hendak memakinya tapi niatnya diurungkan. Kenapa? Alasannya adalah orang yang mencela pembicaraannya adalah seorang guru Matematika yang mood-nya selalu _labilisasi_ setiap mengajar.

"Hime? Kenapa bicara sendirian?"

"Eh—Itachi- _sensei,"_ Hime mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Tidak sendiri kok. Aku bicara pada—HEEE?! MANA ORANG MENYEBALKAN ITU?!" teriak Hime cetar membahana membuat semua yang ada dilorong itu menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan Hime. " _Sensei!_ Serius tadi aku berbicara dengan seorang _senior_ dari kalangan _University,_ dan sekarang dia menghilang?! Apa _sensei_ tadi melihatnya?!"

"Hime, sedari tadi aku melihat kau sendiri."

"JADI TADI AKU BERBICARA DENGAN ROH?!" bisa dirasakan bulu kuduk Hime berdiri semua, "UWAAA! _SENSEI_ JANGAN NAKUT-NAKUTIN DONG! KAN JADI _PARNO_!"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha's Home.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh belas lewat lima menit. Perjalanan dari _Suna High School_ menuju rumahnya memang terbilang cukup jauh hingga memakan waktu cukup banyak. Satu hal yang membuatnya diantara kesal dan heran secara bersamaan, yaitu adiknya yang manis sekaligus kekasihnya itu sedang pingsan atau sedang tidur dengan nyenyak?

Menepukkan kedua pipinya, "Naruto, bangun. Kau ini tidur atau pingsan?"

"…"

"Naruto~"

"…"

"Naruto, jika kau tidak bangun detik ini juga. Jangan terkejut jika besok persiapan ramen milikmu ku buang." ancamnya dengan nada yang dibuat serius sembari sedekap menatap seonggok daging berwarna kuning dibalutkan selimut tebal bergambar ramen.

Naruto yang mendengar kata ' _ramen milikmu ku buang_ ' langsung membuka kedua matanya dan langsung terduduk diatas ranjang, "JANGANN—AW!" ringisnya saat merasakan bokongnya terasa nyeri. Mengelus bokongnya dengan lembut, guna untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang terasa.

"Sudah bangun hm?"

" _Niisan!_ Kenapa bokongku terasa sakit—ugh…"

"Kau lupa?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya polos, "Apa aku tadi jatuh lalu pingsan?"

Menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke menatap adiknya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah adik manisnya, "Mau ku ingatkan lagi hm?"

"Ap—"

Sasuke mendorong dahi Naruto hingga terlentang diatas ranjang, lalu menindihnya. "Akan ku buat kau mengingatnya lagi~" bisiknya sensual.

 **BLUSHHHHHHH!**

Wajah Naruto memerah. Segera ia dorong tubuh kakaknya dari tubuhnya. "O—Oke! A—Aku sudah ingat _niisan!"_ katanya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Sasuke menyeringai, "Mau mencobanya lagi, Naruto sayang?" ujar Sasuke menjilat _cuping_ Naruto dengan seduktif.

"Nnnnhhh…"

 **BUGH!**

Entah sengaja atau tidak Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Untungnya, kasur milik Naruto _king size_ sehingga tidak membuat Sasuke terjatuh mencium lantai.

" _NIISAN PERVET!_ " teriak Naruto, "Tunggu—sejak kapan aku memakai piyama? Bukannya aku tadi memakai _costume maid?_ Atau jangan-jangan—"

"Aku yang menggatinya. Kenapa?" ujar Sasuke enteng.

 **BUGH!**

Lagi. Naruto melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke hingga membuatnya terjungkal ke atas kasur, " _NIISAN_ MENYEBALKANN!" teriak Naruto sembari melemparkan bantal, guling, dan barang-barang tidak berbahaya lainnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menghindar dari lemparan Naruto dan sesekali terkekeh karena sifat adiknya yang seperti seorang gadis yang ingin di sentuh.

 **TOK TOK!**

Terdengar sebuah pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan aksi 'lempar-kena' saat mendengar pintu terbuka. "Sasuke! Naruto! Jangan bertengkar. Ini sudah hampir malam, tidak baik mengeluarkan suara ribut bertengkar kalian!" tegur Mikoto memegang kedua pinggangnya karena kesal.

"I—Iya _kaa-san._ Habis Sasu- _nii_ yang memulai!" tunjuk Naruto.

"Tidak benar, itu bohong."

"Iya kok!"

"Tidak."

"IYA!"

"Tidak."

"IYA IYA IYAAA!"

"Tidak ya tidak."

"Kalian ini…" lirih Mikoto memijat kedua pelipisnya, "Makan malam sebentar lagi selesai. Kalian cepat turun, Ayah dan Itachi akan segera pulang."

"Baik, _kaa-san._ "

Pintu kembali ditutup meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto didalamnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang memunggungi dirinya yang sedang dilanda mood ngambek. "Naruto, kau masih marah?"

"Menurut _niisan?"_

"Hn." Menghela nafas, "Ayolah Naruto, jangan marah. Toh, bukannya kau juga menikmatinya?"

 **BLUSHHHHHHHHHH!**

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya menutupi ronaan yang menjalar dikedua pipinya, " _Niisan!_ Be—Berhenti menggodaku!" katanya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto, memeluknya dari belakang menghirup aroma jeruk alami dari tubuh Naruto yang selalu menjadi _favorite-_ nya setiap hari jika mencium baunya.

"Wangi seperti biasa…"

"Te—Tentu saja! Memangnya _niisan?!_ "

"Oi, walaupun aku tidak wangi setidaknya aku masih tampan."

"Sejak kapan _niisan_ jadi tukang narsis tingkat akut sih? Padahal kan dulunya _niisan_ tidak narsis seperti sekarang. Dulu kan _niisan_ itu cuek dalam hal _style, type_ wanita, dan apa lagi ya? Oh iya ada lagi, waktu—hmpph!"

Sebelum terlambat, Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Orang lagi bicara kok mulutnya ditutup sih? Tidak sopan tahu!"

"Bisa tidak jika bicara memakai tanda titik, koma dan spasi? Kau bicara seperti laju kereta api yang tidak bisa berhenti sebelum tiba di stasiun."

"KE—KENAPA AKU DISAMAKAN DENGAN KERETA API?!"

"Naruto, bukan itu mak—"

"HUWEEE! _KAA-SAN! NIISAN_ MENYAMAIKU DENGAN KERETA API! HUWEEE!"

"Oi—jangan menangis. Oke maafkan aku, Naruto sayang."

"HUWWEEEE! TIDAK MAU MAAFIN _NIISAN!_ "

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Oke. Jika kau memaafkanku, akan ku traktir ramen selama seminggu. Bagaimana?"

"Hiks—benarkah? Janji ya seminggu?"

Sasuke _speechless._

Oke, sekarang dia tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat mood kekasihnya membaik.

Caranya, beri dia ramen, traktir dia ramen, belikan dia ramen atau apapun yang berbau ramen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Memakai pakaian berkerah seperti kakaknya untuk menutupi sesuatu yang merah dilehernya dan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Walaupun jalannya sedikit terganggu karena rasa nyeri yang masih sedikit terasa terutama pada bagian selangkangannya dan bokongnya.

Berjalan melewati ruang keluarga dimana Ayah, Ibu dan kedua kakanya tengah bercengkrama. "Naru- _chan_ mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya sang Ibu –Mikoto— pada Naruto dengan lembut. Ah, Mikoto memang Ibu idaman bagi para anak.

"Eh— _kaa-san._ Itu…aku mau meminjam buku catatan milik temanku. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja, bo—"

"Tidak boleh! Biar ku temani, bagaimana kalau Naruto diganggu atau diculik oleh orang asing? Bolehkan aku ikut mengantarnya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Ibunya.

Mikoto memandang heran Sasuke, "Tidak biasanya kau mau mengantarnya."

"Tadi aku dengar diberita, ada penculikan. Maka dari itu aku takut Naruto diculik dan menyebabkan _kaa-san_ tidak bisa makan jika Naruto menghilang, 'kan?" kata Sasuke, "Seperti saat kejadian Naruto berumur lima tahun, dia hampir diculik oleh seorang pria baruh baya ke dalam mobil. Untung aku dan _Aniki_ menolongnya." Jelasnya.

—Lihat, alasan apa lagi yang dibuat oleh Sasuke untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto- **nya**?

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu, kau temani Naruto. _Kaa-san_ takut dia diculik lagi."

" _Kaa-san,_ aku sudah besar…"

"Tidak, Naru- _chan._ Kau masih kecil, jadi biarkan Sasuke menemanimu. Dia kan kakakmu. Bukankah dia kakak yang baik? Iya, 'kan Fugaku?"

Fugaku mengangguk, "Melindungi adik adalah tugas seorang kakak, Naruto."

"Itachi _-nii…_ "

Itachi hanya memberikan dua jari berbentuk 'V' pada Naruto diiringi dengan cengirannya.

"Nah, Sasuke. Cepat antarkan, sebelum larut malam."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mendekati Naruto dan menggandengnya sebelum berpamitan pada Mikoto. Sedangkan Itachi sedari tadi masih menahan tawanya akan alasan yang dibuat-buat agar bisa mengelabui Ibunya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto menuruti apa yang dikatakan Ibunya. Ia tidak mau disebut sebagai anak Durhaka yang tidak mau menuruti permintaan sang Ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo yang ramai sembari bergandengan tangan. Dieratkannya jaket yang dipakai Naruto saat angin dingin malam menerpa wajah dan tangannya. Naruto tidak tahu jika malam ini hawa di Tokyo sangat dingin seperti ini, padahal malam-malam sebelumnya tidak sedingin ini saat bersama Sasuke, kakaknya sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Kedinginan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Dirangkulnya tubuh milik Naruto untuk mendekat ke tubuhnya. Mencoba menyalurkan hangatnya tubuh Sasuke yang terbalut _sweater_ berwarna biru bergaris-garis _vertical_ tak lupa juga kerahnya yang menutupi hingga dagu yang membuatnya tetap hangat.

 _Aku tidak mengerti,_

 _Mengapa harus kamu yang menjadi satu-satunya didalam hatiku?_

 _Padahal banyak orang yang ku temui._

 _Tetapi, kenapa harus kau lagi pada akhirnya?_

Menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Bagaimana kita masuk ke toko itu untuk membeli minuman hangat?"

"I—Iya, aku kedinginan _niisan…_ " kata Naruto mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto, yang membuat Naruto terkekeh geli saat mendengarnya. Mereka tertawa bersama memasuki sebuah toko sekedar menghangatkan tubuh dari dinginnya cuaca malam hari.

Melangkahkan kedua kaki ke dalam pertokoan, "Selamat datang! Silahkan berbelanja!" teriak seorang pegawai wanita dibagian kasir membungkukkan tubuh sopan dan memberi senyuman hangat.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong untuk mencari minuman hangat otomatis dan beberapa cemilan untuk dimakan. Bergandengan tangan dengan mesra, tertawa kecil membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya mereka tahu.

"Naruto, ah aku tidak akan menyebut Naruto lagi."

Naruto merengut, "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu, 'Calon Istriku' saja."

 **BLUSHHHH!**

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi ronaan yang menjalar, Sasuke yang gemas akan tingkah adik sekaligus kekasihnya langsung mengecup singkat bibir Naruto dengan lembut menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum saat mendapati sebuah kecupan ringan yang didapat dari sang kakak.

 _Sekarang aku mengerti._

 _Cinta datang bukan suatu kebetulan._

 _Cinta juga bisa menghubungkanku denganmu._

 _Karena hatiku yang meminta._

 _Karena hatiku yang berkata._

 _Ada untukmu selamanya._

Seorang gadis berambut merah tidak sengaja berjalan di belakang mereka. Gadis itu memicingkan kedua matanya, takut-takut salah lihat. Berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto, "Itu tadi…Sasuke mencium Naruto? Bukankah mereka itu adik kakak? Aku harus memberitahu mereka dengan bukti ini." Lirihnya.

Mengikuti kembali Sasuke da Naruto dari belakang dengan sebuah _camera digital_ dan memotret setiap gerak-gerik atau tingkah laku yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap Naruto dan begitu sebaliknya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak gambar yang diambilnya. Memencet tombol ' _gallery'_ untuk melihat hasil foto yang didapatnya. Tiba-tiba membuat kedua matanya membola saat mendapati sebuah cincin yang dikalungkan sama persis dengan cincin yang dipakai oleh Sasuke dijari manisnya.

"Ini…tidak mungkin kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE. YAHOOOOO!

UNTUK CHAPTER KE-6 MOHON DITUNGGU AGAK LAMA YA.

SOALNYA SEISA MAU MENJALANI MASA _TRY OUT_ MULAI NOVEMBER /malahcurhat

Semoga pembaca dan teman-teman suka, segala kritikan dan saran bakal Seisa masukin ke _note_ nanti buat pembelajaran dimana letak kesalahan Seisa. Maaf jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir. Ini bukan sinetron.

Terus Ikuti dan baca karya Seisa yang absurd ya.

Sekali lagi.

Riview please.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU FOR**

 **hyunnie02** **,** **Ineedtohateyou** **,** **pristyagita** **,** **Energy flow** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **Kuma Akaryuu ,** **yunaucii** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **uzumakinamikazehaki** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **Shizuka Rein** **,** **Neko Twins Kagamine** **,** **Christal Otsu** **,** **kimidori Rg-Sn** **, Aoi , Susi ,** **Kucing manis ,** **31** **,** **gici love sasunaru , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** **,** **Xhavier rivanea huges , Dahlia Lyana Palevi** **,** **Novalia Airis** **,** **akira lia** **,** **yuki akibaru** **,** **justin cruellin** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **Dewi15** **,** **block66 , Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **shirota strain** **, will'zukki safonyx ,** **Hardie644** **, mari-chan , nartsu ,** **fysjelf06** **,** **Kris hanhun** **,** **Iyeth620** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Dodomppa** **,** **humusemeuke** **, Guest , ryuusuke583** **,** **Nel ,** **Xhavier rivanea huges** **, saera ,** **Blueonyx Syiie** **,** **Dan Harpa** **,** **Eun810** **,** **,** **stlvyesung** **,** **ChulZzinPang** **, Ane , Guest,** **humusemeuke** **,** **stlvyesung** **,** **Ryouta Suke** **,** **KukuhTersayongg** **,** **Blueonyx Syiie** **,** **InmaGination** **,** **christalalice1** **,** **uzumaki megami** **,** **YuRhachan** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Posessif Brother**

 **Disclaimer © Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau ini punya Seisa, udah Seisa ganti alur plot-nya. Terus jalan ceritanya begini : MinaKushi dan FugaMikoTachi masih hidup, perang aliansi** _ **shinobi**_ **gaada. Sekolah di** _ **Academy**_ **pertemuan SasuNaru dimulai, awalnya saling ngejek, terus akrab, tumbuh benih cinta, jadian, tunangan, nikah, punya anak dua dan hidup bahagiaaa.**

 **Rate : Emm—mungkin udah naik.**

 **Genre : YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Incest.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight! Uchiha's Family.**

 **Warn!** _ **Alternate-Universe, Out Of Character**_ **jaga-jaga untuk Itachi-Sasuke, nanti di fic ini akan ada tambahan** _ **Slight**_ **Sasuke dan cewe sebagai konflik. Pairing tetep SasuNaru bukan Sasu** _ **fem**_ **Naru, NaruSasu atau Naru** _ **fem**_ **Sasu ya! Karena ada yang protes Sasuke tua, Seisa ralat umur Sasuke jadi 21 tahun, Naruto tetap 16 tahun, dan Itachi jadi 28 tahun.**

"Sambalado" **Normal.**

' _Sambalado"_ **Inner**

 **Roleplayed/Co—written by : Seisa & Zkook.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOYYY!**

 **.**

Lama sudah mencari-cari alamat teman Naruto yang akan dipinjamkan bukunya akhirnya ketemu juga, butuh beberapa menit untuk mencari alamatnya hingga membuat Sasuke kewalahan karena harus berjalan di malam hari. Apa lagi cuacanya sedang tidak mendukung, walaupun ia sudah memakai _sweater_ dengan kerah sampai dagu sekalipun. Mencari alamat saja lama, apa lagi meminang Naruto, Sas.

Saat perjalanan pulang, ponsel ber- _casing_ lambing kipas tersebut berdering. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya lalu melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya, menggeser layar kunci ke kanan lalu membaca pesan tersebut.

' _ **From : Okaa-san**_

 _ **Subjek : None**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun, cepat pulang ne? Sebentar lagi larut malam, kaa-san tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian.'**_

Ah, dari ibunya ternyata.

Dikembalikannya ponsel Sasuke ke dalam saku celananya, lalu menatap lurus ke jalan. Naruto yang kepo isi pesan itu dari siapa, ia pun melirik ke arah sang kakak dan bertanya, " _Niisan,_ pesan dari siapa? Isi pesannya apa?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi pada sang kakak. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, lalu mengusap rambut surai kuningnya dengan lembut, "Hanya dari _kaa-san_ agar kita segera pulang karena hari sudah hampir larut." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Yosh! Ayo kita harus cepat _niisan! Kaa-san_ pasti sudah menunggu di rumah!" ujar Naruto riang dan menarik lengan Sasuke agar berjalan cepat. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati Naruto yang sedang kegirangan mendapat pesan dari sang ibu, sudah lama Sasuke tidak melihat wajah riang Naruto sejak saat itu. Sejak takdir dan maut memisahkan mereka, lalu dipersatukan kembali dalam hubungan sedarah.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha's Home.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto langsung berlari mendekati Mikoto dan mengajaknya berbincang di kamar. Baru saja Sasuke akan menyusul adik serta ibunya ke kamar, sebuah suara _baritone_ yang ia kenal memanggilnya, "Sasuke, ayah ingin bicara denganmu" titah Fugaku —Ayah Sasuke— mutlak tidak bisa diganggu gugat sembari berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan ayahnya hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti sang ayah menuju ruang kerjanya.

Fugaku membuka kenop pintu, memutarnya ke arah kanan lalu memasuki ruangan dan disusul Sasuke di belakangnya. Tak lupa, Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke agar menutup pintunya rapat dan jangan sampai terdengar oleh orang lain. Sasuke menuruti kembali perintah sang ayah, saat membalikkan tubuh sesudah menutup pintu dengan rapat ia disuguhi beberapa lembar foto yang bertebaran di atas meja kerja Fugaku.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat tatkala melihat salah satu foto yang memergokinya mencium Naruto, tapi karena wajah _stoic_ dan datarnya ia bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia pun memandang Fugaku yang menatapnya dengan tajam seolah meminta penjelasan secara detail pada Sasuke tentang deretan foto.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada yang sedikit ditekankan, menatap anak keduanya dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang pemuda sedarah saling mencintai? Ditambah dengan adanya bukti bahwa salah satu dari pemuda itu mencium pemuda yang satunya? Fugaku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Memang dia hafal betul sifat Sasuke yang seenaknya, acuh tak acuh dengan lingkungannya. Fugaku juga tidak menyangkal sifat anaknya karena itu adalah sifat yang diturunkan dari Fugaku sendiri.

Bisa dilihat Sasuke menghela nafas, "Itu hanya rekayasa," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang, "Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan foto-foto itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ia balas menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, Fugaku yang belum puas dengan penjelasan Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Aku tahu kau dan adikmu cukup dekat, tapi bukan ini yang ku inginkan. Bagaimana jika ibumu tahu bahwa kau mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya? Apa kata orang nantinya jika anak dari Uchiha adalah seorang gay?" tanya Fugaku bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke tanpa jeda sama sekali. Ia ingin tahu sikap Sasuke saat dia memojokkannya, "Dan foto ini, aku dapatkan dari Karin tadi." Jawab Fugaku tak kalah enteng.

' _Karin…_ ' batin Sasuke mengepalkan kedua lengannya.

"Dengar ayah, aku tidak punya perasaan khusus dengannya. Lagi pula aku ini masih **normal** dan masih menyukai gadis-gadis yang berdada besar." Tegas Sasuke, "Dan juga perlu kau tahu, aku dekat dengan Naruto karena keinginan _Aniki_ yang memintaku menjaga Naruto." Sambung Sasuke tak mau kalah beradu _argumen_ dengan ayahnya yang mulai memojokkannya.

Fugaku menyipitkan kedua matanya, menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mencari kebohongan dari kedua mata _onyx_ yang mirip dengannya. Namun nihil, ia tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan dikedua mata Sasuke. Sasuke selalu bisa menyembunyikan kebohongannya dengan cara apapun agar tidak bisa diselidiki oleh siapa pun, terutama ayahnya yang keras kepala.

"Bukti apa yang kau bawa untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukan seorang gay, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku masih tidak percaya, ia kembali mendesak Sasuke agar memberi penjelasan yang cukup membuatnya puas. Dan inilah seorang Sasuke, sebuah ide yang mungkin akan berdampak lebih buruk untuknya nanti dan menjadi penyelamatnya untuk sekarang. Sasuke menyeringai, menatap ayahnya dengan mantap, "Ya, aku punya." Jawab Sasuke, "Karin. Dia kekasihku, sudah lama kami berhubungan secara diam-diam di belakang kalian. Itu adalah bukti bahwa aku masih **normal** , ayah." Sambungnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sedari dulu bahwa kau sudah berhubungan lama dengan Karin?" ujar sang ayah, "Kalau kau bilang sejak dulu, aku mungkin sudah membicarakan tentang tanggal pertuanangan kalian dengan ayah Karin." Sambung Fugaku dengan nada yang sedikit senang. Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan sang ayah membuatnya kalang kabut. Bingung? Iya, sekarang Sasuke bingung harus menimpalinya dengan apa. Sasuke sudah kehabisan kata untuk kali ini, benar kata pepatah bahwa mulutmu adalah harimaumu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertunangan?!" tanya Sasuke menaikkan suaranya sembari mengepalkan kedua lengannya dan menatap tajam sang ayah. Bisa dilihat Fugaku hanya terdiam, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau bilang sudah berhubungan lama dengan Karin, dan aku serta orang tuanya akan mebahas kapan pertunangan kalian diadakan. Cukup jelas bukan, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada kemenangan. Ia berhasil membuat Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak bilang, aku setuju dengan ide pertunangan itu!" tegas Sasuke, "Lagi pula, kami ini masih muda! Dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahku, Karin juga. Jangan memutuskan hal yang belum **kami setujui**!" sambung Sasuke.

' _Tunggu… Aku bilang apa tadi? 'Kami'? Aku dan Karin?'_ pikir Sasuke kalang kabut.

Terlihat sebuah seringaian dibibir Fugaku melihat keringat dingin menetes dikedua pelipis Sasuke, ia berhasil membuat Sasuke terdesak dan itu menjadi kesempatan untuk Fugaku meneruskan rencananya untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Karin sahabat anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta persetujuanmu dengan Karin untuk acara pertunangan kalian nanti. Mungkin ibumu akan senang setelah mendengar berita baik ini, Sasuke."

Mungkin mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Sasuke harus lebih sering menjaga lisannya kalau begitu jika tidak ingin kembali kejadian seperti tadi.

.

.

.

 **~OoO~**

.

.

.

*Naruto POV*

Sesaat pulang dari meminjam buku ke rumah sahabatku, aku langsung mengajak ibuku ke kamar sekedar mendengarkan ceritaku yang ku alami bersama Sasu- _niisan,_ kalian sudah tahu bukan dia siapa? Yap! Dia adalah kakakku, sekaligus kekasihku. Kami berhubungan secara diam-diam, walaupun kami mempunyai hubungan sedarah itu tak menjadi alasan kami untuk tidak bersatu.

Lama aku dan ibuku berbincang, aku merasakan kerongkonganku kering. Aku pun meminta ibu untuk menunggu disaat aku mengambilkan dua gelas air minum untuk kami. Saat menuruni tangga, aku tak melihat ayah maupun Sasu- _niisan_ yang ada hanyalah Itachi- _nii_ yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar di sekolahnya. Aku menyambutnya dengan riang, membantu membawakan tas kerjanya menuju kamar Itachi _-nii._ Aku dan kedua kakakku memang cukup dekat, tetapi ketika Itachi- _nii_ beranjak dewasa dan harus meneruskan perusahaan ayah, kami pun jarang bermain atau sekedar mengobrol karena Itachi- _nii_ terkadang lembur.

Setelah membantu Itachi- _nii,_ aku langsung melesat ke dapur melewati sebuah ruangan kerja milik ayah. Samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari luar, awalnya mereka berbincang biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka membahas tentang gay, Karin- _san_ dan tunangan. Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Karena aku ini orang yang kepo, aku pun bermaksud menguping mereka dari luar dengan mendekatkan sebelah telinga ke daun pintu.

Samar-samar aku mendengar ayah bertanya pada Sasu- _niisan_ dengan nada serius seperti ini, "Bukti apa yang kau bawa untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukan seorang gay, Sasuke?". Apa maksudnya? Sasu- _niisan_ akan membocorkan hubungan kami berdua pada ayah? Dan apa katanya? Bukan seorang gay? Apa maksudnya pembicaraan mereka? _Kmi-sama,_ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Aku kembali memincingkan pendengaranku, bisa ku dengar suara kakakku berbicara menjawab pertanyaan ayah, "Karin. Dia kekasihku, sudah lama kami berhubungan secara diam-diam di belakang kalian. Itu adalah bukti bahwa aku masih **normal** , ayah." Katanya. Tu—Tunggu! Apa maksudnya? Jadi selama ini mereka berpacaran? Dan Sasu- _niisan_ menjadikanku selingkuhannya? Dan apa katanya? Dia bilang masih normal? Jadi apa artinya hubungan kami yang sudah terjalin cukup lama?

Aku terdiam, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dihati. Mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Hatiku semakin sakit saat mendengar ayah menjodohkan Sasu- _niisan_ dengan Karin- _san,_ bisa ku dengar kakakku menjawabnya dengan adanya kata 'kami'. Yang dimaksud 'kami' itu adalah dia dan Karin kan? Jadi setelah Sasu- _niisan_ dan Karin- _san_ sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, mereka akan bertunangan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan mendengarnya lagi, segera ku langkahkan kedua kaki ku keluar rumah tak memperdulikan _butler_ yang bertanya aku akan pergi ke mana. Yang jelas aku ingin sendirian, aku tidak ingin menemui mereka lagi terutama kakakku.

Tuhan, apa aku salah mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri? Bukankah cinta itu tak memandang apapun? Dan kenapa pula Sasu- _niisan_ tega membohongiku hingga sejauh ini? Bahkan mereka berniat akan bertunangan tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku.

Aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku sendiri walaupun sebagai Naruto tanpa menyandang marga Uchiha itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting aku ingin hidup dengan damai.

Menyusuri jalan kota Jepang yang sepi, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Bodohnya aku tidak membawa jaket ataupun sarum tangan sebelum pergi dari rumah. Tubuhku mulai menggigil karena kedinginan, bibirku mulai sedikit membiru dan wajahku juga sedikit pucat. Langkahku mulai gontai seiring malam berlalu, tiba-tiba tubuhku ambruk di atas tumpukkan salju yang dingin.

Penglihatanku mulai gelap, apa aku sudah mati? Atau aku akan mati di sini dan meninggalkan keluargaku?

" _Kaa-san,_ aku sudah tidak kuat. Ku mohon siapapun tolong aku." Gumamku sebelum menutup kedua mata dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan.

*Naruto POV END*

" _Kaa-san,_ aku sudah tidak kuat. Ku mohon siapapun tolong aku." Gumam Naruto sebelum menutup kedua matanya dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan. Hingga dua buah tangan mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto, sambil berkata, "Nona? Nona?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya orang itu, samar-samar Naruto melihat bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah kakaknya, dia tersenyum manis sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

"Ah, syukurlah kau masih hidup." Katanya menghela nafas lega, "Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku kalau begitu."

.

.

.

 **~OoO~**

.

.

.

Bulan mulai tergantikan oleh matahari bersinar cerah seolah cahayanya ingin menyinari apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya melawan gravitasi sedang duduk di balkon memunggungi kamarnya. Ia tengah menatap matahari terbit, terlihat sedikit dua kantung mata seperti mata panda. Jangan salahkan dia kenapa semalam tidak tidur, tapi salahkan saja ayahnya yang sudah menjebaknya untuk mengatakan ide gila bahwa dia memacari Karin.

Sasuke mengacak surai _raven_ nya frustasi, "Argghh! Mulutku ini pembawa sial, cih." Gerutu Sasuke mengumpat mulutnya sendiri yang benar-benar berbicara tak pernah pikir panjang.

 **TOK TOK**

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, "Siapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Dia malas untuk membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dia sudah nyaman dalam posisi ini.

"Ini saya, Kakashi, Tuan." Jawab seseorang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah," kata Sasuke mengizinkan masuk orang bernama Kakashi, bisa Sasuke dengar suara langkahnya mendekati balkon. Setelah langkahnya berhenti di belakang Sasuke, ia berkata tanpa menoleh, "Ada apa pagi-pagi mengetuk kamarku? Apa _otou-san_ yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Sasuke. Bisa Sasuke dengar helaan nafas yang berat dari pria berumur seperti ayahnya itu, sepertinya dia berat untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Tuan muda Naruto…" katanya, Sasuke terdiam untuk mendengarkan sampai akhir kalimat Kakashi, "Tuan muda Naruto… Dia semalam pergi, Tuan." Lirihnya dengan nada penyesalan tak bisa mencegah Naruto untuk tidak pergi. Kakashi menatap 'tuan'nya yang masih terdiam, terlihat tangan kiri Sasuke mengepal kuat seperti menahan amarah, "Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi, semalam saya bertanya padanya tapi ia langsung pergi berlari. Apa kalian bertengkar lagi, Tuan?" tanya Kakashi.

Ya, Hatake Kakashi. Pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya sudah tahu hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sebenarnya, _butler_ Uchiha yang satu ini memang benar-benar hebat. Hubungan mereka diketahui Kakashi bermula saat mereka sedang berciuman di balkon milik Sasuke, dan saat itu juga Kakashi sedang membawa nampan untuk sarapan pagi Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto ketakutan saat mereka dipergoki sedang berciuman, Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta Kakashi menjaga rahasia ini dari kedua orang tua serta kakaknya. Sasuke juga menjaga perasaan Naruto, ia tidak mau menyakiti Naruto jika mereka dipergoki oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa dia pergi bersama seseorang?" tanya Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke depan, berbicara sembari duduk di kursi bak seorang raja yang sedang berbicara dengan pengawalnya untuk mengetahui ke mana perginya sang ratu.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Tidak, dia sendirian, Tuan."

"Apa dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan _otou-san_?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap 'tuan'nya ini dengan pandangan seolah mengerti tentang perasaannya, "Mungkin saja, Tuan. Saat Tuan Itachi pulang bekerja, dia masih ceria-ceria saja. Tetapi sesudah kembali dari dapur, wajahnya muram seperti menahan tangis tak lupa juga ia memegangi dada kirinya," jelas Kakashi, "Sepertinya Tuan haru mencarinya dan menjelaskan semua padanya sebelum terlambat, Tuan."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, "Siapkan pakaian serta mobil, kita cari dia sekarang." Perintah Sasuke pada Kakashi mutlak, "Dan jangan bilang pada _otou-san, kaa-san_ atau _aniki_ aku akan pergi ke mana. Yang jelas jangan buat mereka curiga. Kakashi, aku mengandalkanmu." Ujar Sasuke.

Kakashi membungkuk sopan, "Baiklah, saya laksanakan, Tuan."

' _Naruto… Kau ke mana? Apa kau pergi setelah mendengar pembicaraanku dengan otou-san semalam? Setidaknya hubungi aku jika kau ingin pergi, bodoh.'_ Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **~OoO~**

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

Di sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya Eropa _modern_ dengan bentuk dinding elegan yang menjulang tinggi dengan polar rumah besar sebagai pelengkap tiang teras rumah yang dimilikinya. Rumah bergaya Eropa ini seperti sebuah Istana yang di tinggali oleh Raja dan Ratu, tapi sayangnya rumah ini tidak ditinggali oleh Raja dan Ratu tetapi ditinggali oleh tiga manusia berambut merah serta _maid_ dan _butler_ yang bekerja di rumah itu.

Di ruang tamu dengan gaya Eropa, di mana ruang amu sengaja didesain mirip dengan desain benteng yang ada di Eropa pada pertengahan abad silam. Terlihat tiga manusia berambut merah itu berkumpul saling berhadapan satu sama lain, keadaan sunyi karena belum juga ada yang membuka suara sejak kejadian semalam yang membuat mereka kalang kabut harus melakukan apa demi menyelamatkan si pirang.

" _Aniki,_ aku punya id—"

"—jangan katakan. Idemu selalu membuat kami ke repotan."

"Kyuu- _nii,_ aku punya usul." Ujar seorang bocah yang kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun itu menatap kakak tertuanya dengan paras _innocent_ -nya. Sang kakak tertua menoleh pada si bungsu, menatpnya seolah memberitahu usulnya tersebut, "Punya usul apa kau, Nagato- _chan_?" tanya kakak keduanya.

Bocah bernama Nagato itu merengut kesal, "Saso- _nii,_ berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel '- _chan_ ' ! Aku ini laki-laki tahu!" sungutnya menatap kakak keduanya dengan kesal.

"Sasori berhenti menggoda adikmu," titah kakak tertua melerai mereka, "Beritahu usulmu, Nagato."

"Um—usulku itu…" Nagato menggantungkan kalimatnya, "…membawa dia kembali ke rumahnya, bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan nada girang. Wajah _innocent_ -nya tersenyum menatap kedua kakaknya.

Kyuubi dan Sasori _sweatdrop_ mendengar usul si bungsu.

"Nagato- _chan,_ kami pun berfikir seperti itu. Tapi, orang asing itu tidak membawa dompet atau apapun sama sekali. Jadi bagaimana kita mengembalikannya ke rumahnya?" Sasori menatap adiknya gemas, walaupun ia sudah berumur sepuluh tahun tapi tetap saja kelakuannya seperti anak TK, "Dan juga lebih baik kau tidak memberi usul jika tidak mau _Aniki_ mengamuk, ne?" saran Sasori membisikkan ke telingan Nagato.

Nagato mengangguk mengerti. Ia selalu takut jika Kyuubi —kakak tertuanya— sudah mengamuk, ditambah dengan kedua tanduk kecil tajam yang menancap di kepalanya. Hih, membayangkannya saja Nagato sudah bergidik apa lagi melihatnya lagi? Tidak mau.

Pintu kamar Kyuubi terbuka menampilkan sosok berambut pirang jabrik tengah kebingungan, "Kyuu- _nii,_ kakak itu sudah bangun." Bisik Nagato pada Kyuubi yang mengangguk. Kyuubi pun mengerti segera ia mendekati si pirang yang tengah kebingungan, menepuk bahunya dengan senyuman manis, "Kau sudah bangun, Nona?" tanya Kyuubi dengan lembut, si kecil Nagato mendekati Kyuubi serta si pirang lalu tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Kakak cantik, sudah bangun?"

"Ah, nona _tomboy_ sekali hingga seperti laki-laki," puji Sasori menatap si pirang dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum manis mengikuti adik serta kakaknya.

Kyuubi mengulurkan tangannya, "Bisa kami tahu siapa namamu, Nona?"

Si pirang Nampak ragu untuk menjabat tangan Kyuubi, "Na—Namaku Uchiha Naruto," jawabnya, "Dan, seperti yang kalian lihat aku ini bukan seorang gadis _tomboy_ tetapi aku ini lelaki tulen. Jadi berhenti memanggilku kakak cantik, nona atau yang lain sebagainya, Tuan." Tegas si pirang tersenyum.

Bisa di lihat ketiga Uzumaki ini membeku di tempat saat mendengar pernyataan bahwa yang ditolongnya itu adalah seorang pria, bukan seorang gadis.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" teriak mereka serentak karena terkejut menilai seseorang dari luar. Benar apa kata pepatah, melihat jangan dari sampul bukunya tetapi dari isinya. Ya Tuhan, mereka salah apa sehingga sosok yang di tolongnya itu mereka anggap seorang gadis? Sepertinya ketiga Uzumaki ini harus memeriksakan mata mereka ke dokter.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kakak can—eh maaf. Kakak ini adalah seorang… Pria?" tanya Nagato menatap Naruto tidak percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang pria. Begitu juga halnya Sasori dan Kyuubi yang menatap Naruto seolah menelanjangi Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto mengangguk, "I—Iya, memangnya aku terlihat seperti seorang gadis?"

Ketiga Uzumaki mengangguk mantap, "Lihat saja! Bulu mata yang lentik!" tunjuk Nagato.

"Serta kedua mata yang indah!" Sasori menunjuk kedua mata Naruto dari kejauhan.

Kyuubi ikut-ikutan, "Dan juga lekuk tubuhmu yang ramping seperti anak gadis serta wajah yang manis seperti anak seusia Nagato saja!"

Naruto meringis, rasanya ia ingin menyayat urat nadinya saja ketika dianggap sebagai seorang gadis, " _Anooo…_ Aku ini sudah SMA." Canggung Naruto menjawab. Canggung? Tentu saja, sudah dikira gadis, anak SD, dan juga berbicara dengan orang asing. Apa ini cobaan dari _Kami-sama_ karena Naruto sudah pergi dari rumah tanpa seizing ayah dan ibunya? Naruto tidak ingin disebut anak durhaka~

Kyuubi semakin dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Naruto yang ternyata adalah pemuda SMA.

" _Kaa-san_ pulanggg~!" teriak nyaring seorang wanita berambut merah panjang lurus dengan nada gembira, Nagato yang mendengarnya langsung beringsut berlari ke arah wanita yang dipanggil _kaa-san_ itu lalu memeluknya dengan senang, " _Kaa-chan!_ Aku mau digendong _Kaa-chan_!" manja Nagato merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Sasori yang cemburu karena Nagato sudah mengambil _start_ duluan, ia pun mendekati wanita serta Nagato, "Oi oi! Itu tidak adil, Nagato - _chan,_ gantian dong! Aku juga ingin digendong _kaa-san_!" manja Sasori. Kyuubi yang melihat kelakuan Sasori terus mengelus dada, beda halnya dengan Naruto yang tersenyum melihat kehangatan dikeluarga ini.

"Sasori, kau kan sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Mana mungkin _kaa-san_ kuat menggendongmu."

"Ta—Tapi, _kaa-san_ kuat tuh menggendong Nagato!"

"Walaupun umurnya sepuluh tahun, dia itu ringan loh," ujar wanita itu menggoda Sasori yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas, akhirnya dia pun tertawa dan menarik lengan Sasori ke dalam pelukannya, "Haha, _kaa-san_ hanya bercanda. Oh iya, Kyuubi mana?" tanya wanita.

Nagato menunjuk ke ruang tamu, "Tuh, lagi ada tamu. Kami menolongnya karena semalam dia pingsan ditengah jalan, _kaa-san._ " Ungkap Nagato menatap paras cantik ibunya dengan _innocent._ Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan yang diungkapkan oleh si adik, "Ayo kita ke sana, _kaa-san_ ingin melihatnya," ujarnya menuntun kedua anaknya menuju ruang tamu dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Nah, Naruto. Perkenalkan, ini ibuku namanya Kushina. Ibu perkenalkan ini Naruto," ujar Kyuubi memperkenalkan keduanya, Kushina tersenyum menanggapinya lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Ah, kau gadis yang cantik. Coba aku mempunyai anak gadis sepertimu. Maka di rumah ini akan ramai ya…" ujar Kushina dengan nada riang.

" _Kaa-san,_ dia itu lelaki loh. Bukan seorang gadis," ujar Kyuubi meluruskan perkataan ibunya.

"Heee?" Kushina terkejut, "Kau lelaki? Ku kira gadis, maaf ya haha." Ujar Kushina bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lalu menarik Naruto berdiri, "Baiklah anak-anak, karena kita kedatangan tamu, bagaimana kalau kita mengajaknya karaoke? Seru bukan?" usul Kushina menatap ketiga anaknya.

Nagato dan Sasori mengangkat tangan kananya ke udara, "YOOOSHHH!" ujar mereka serentak. Kecuali Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mulai lagi… _Kaa-san,_ kau benar-benar merepotkan…" gumam Kyuubi yang akhir ikut-ikutan juga mengikuti keluarganya untuk karakoean bersama. Kyuubi kau sunggu munafik nak.

Di keluarga ini, Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang mereka berikan. Mereka keluarga yang baik, dan juga di keluarga ini tidak ada adik-kakak yang saling mencintai satu sama lain seperti dia dan kakak keduanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Disisi lain, terlihat Sasuke tengah uring-uringan bingung harus mencari kemana adik sekaligus kekasih tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

 **~OoO~**

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Hari juga sudah semakin sore tapi Sasuke tak kunjung menemukan Naruto, dia sudah mencarinya dari tempat _favorite_ yang biasa mereka datangi, rumah sahabat-sahabat Naruto, dan tempat lainnya. Sungguh hilangnya Naruto kali ini membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang, sesekali ia menghela nafas berat.

Kakashi melihat 'tuan'nya dari spion mobil, "Tuan, lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah. Hari sudah semakin sore, juga langitnya sedang tidak mendukung." Usul Kakashi melihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai sedikit lelah karena pencariannya selalu nihil. Apa mungkin Naruto pergi ke luar negeri sendirian? Dan hidup di sana bersama seseorang, mempunyai anak dan—cukup! Sasuke, kau berfikiran terlalu jauh mengenai Naruto.

"Tidak, kita harus menemuka Naruto baru pulang sekali pun ke ujung dunia. Aku tidak keberatan." Tegas Sasuke, memang susah jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang selalu seenak jidat memberi perintah, "Jika kau ingin pulang, pulang saja. Aku akan mencarinya sendirian saja," ujar Sasuke.

"Saya tidak akan kembali jika Anda tidak kembali," ujar Kakashi, "Dan lagi pula, Tuan muda Naruto sudah saya anggap seperti anak saya sendiri. Maka dari itu saya rela menemani Anda untuk mencarinya," sambung Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik Kakashi," mendengar kata itu, Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker yang dipakainya. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan 'terima kasih' pada orang lain. Dia selalu mengucapkan itu pada keluarganya saja, sekali pun ia mengatakan teri makasih pada orang, nadanya seperti mengejek orang itu.

"Apapun demi Anda, Tuan Sasuke,"

Sasuke memandangi keluar jendela, rupanya hujan mulai mengguyur jalanan kota. Sasuke terus saja memikirkan Naruto, dia sedang apa, di mana, bersama siapa, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Sasuke frustasi dibuatnya. Bukan itu saja, dia pasti akan dibunuh oleh kakak atau ibunya karena telah membiarkan Naruto pergi sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya, "Naruto… Sebenarnya kau di mana? Aku mohon kembali lah…" lirih Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Seisa : /keluar dari dalem kardus/ HALLOOO READERSS! LAMA TAK JUMPA HEHEHE. MENURUT KALIAN GIMANA UNTUK CHAPTER KALI INI? SEMOGA MEMUASKAN YA KHUKHUKHU~

Zkook : Aku… Tidak akan dianggap? *mendelik ke Seisa*

Seisa : /nyengir/benerin kacamata/ khukhu~ maafkan aku, oh iya untuk chapter ini Seisa mencoba _collaboration_ sama sahabat Seisa yang kadang demen _humu_ ini. Kalau kalian tanya dia cewe atau cowo, jawabannya itu cowo… /tawa nista/

Zkook : *jitak Seisa* _urusai,_ kacamata homoers.

Seisa : HEH! KAU JUGA KACAMATA LOHH~

Zkook : Tapi aku tidak memakai kacamatanya loh haha.

Seisa : _Urusai yooo!_ Daripada kalian melihat kami berdebat. Aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian!

 _ **Question & Answered~**_

 _ **Q :**_ Di chap berapa papi Fugaku tau hubungan Sasunaru?

 _ **A :**_ Sudah terjawab dalam chap ini, tapi sebenarnya Fugaku masih mencari tahu kebenarannya. Soalnya bukti foto saja tidak cukup kan?

 _ **Q :**_ ne, jadi itachi tau soal masa lalu SN gk? oh ya, incest itu apa bakal direstui ya?

 _ **A :**_ Itachi gatau menahu soal masa lalu maz Saske dan Neng Naru. Rata-rata, incest dalam keluarga itu biasanya ga direstuin~

 _ **Q :**_ hubungan akhir Sasuke-kun ama Naruto-kun? Expresi Tou-san & Kaa-san?

 _ **A :**_ Kasih tahu ga ya? Khukhukhu~ , untuk ekspresi mami Mikoto lihat saja di chapter berikutnya. Kalau papi Fugaku, sudah terjawab di chap ini walaupun kalian masih bingung sama ekspresi papi Fugaku, 'kan?

 _ **Q :**_ apa mereka ga merasa bersalah untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain? Pdhl mereka kan bersaudara

 _ **A :**_ Siapa yang tahu itu salah atau benar. Toh, mereka yang menjalani. Bukankah pepatah bilang kalau cinta itu tak mengenal sedarah, gender dsb? Khukhu~

 _ **Q :**_ Bagaimana klo hubungan mereka ketahuan sama ayah dan ibu uchiha?

 _ **A :**_ Mungkin mereka shock, terutama mami Mikoto~

 **~OoO~**

Untuk chapter ini, sebagian diketik oleh Zkook terutama pada bagian Naruto sampai selesai, karena aku bingung untuk peran uke imut kayak Naruto itu gimana jadinya aku serahkan pada Zkook khukhu. Selama ini Seisa selalu mengetik bagian Sasuke, dan Zkook bagian Naruto.

Asal kalian tahu, awalnya kami sempat berdebat mempermasalahkan tentang bagian peran karena dia gamau di- _uke_ -in sama Seisa XDDD

Yosh, kalau begitu, Seisa dan Zkook mengucapkan terima kasih atas riview, kritikkan serta saran yang kalian berikan. Semoga tidak bosan membaca fanfic milik Seisa ya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!

Peluk cium dari Seisa & Zkook.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR**

 **hyunnie02** **,** **Ineedtohateyou** **,** **pristyagita** **,** **Energy flow** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **Kuma Akaryuu ,** **yunaucii** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **uzumakinamikazehaki** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **Shizuka Rein** **,** **Neko Twins Kagamine** **,** **Christal Otsu** **,** **kimidori Rg-Sn** **, Aoi , Susi ,** **Kucing manis ,** **31** **,** **gici love sasunaru , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** **,** **Xhavier rivanea huges , Dahlia Lyana Palevi** **,** **Novalia Airis** **,** **akira lia** **,** **yuki akibaru** **,** **justin cruellin** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **Dewi15** **,** **block66 , Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **shirota strain** **, will'zukki safonyx ,** **Hardie644** **, mari-chan , nartsu ,** **fysjelf06** **,** **Kris hanhun** **,** **Iyeth620** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Dodomppa** **,** **humusemeuke** **, Guest , ryuusuke583** **,** **Nel ,** **Xhavier rivanea huges** **, saera ,** **Blueonyx Syiie** **,** **Dan Harpa** **,** **Eun810** **,** **,** **stlvyesung** **,** **ChulZzinPang** **, Ane , Guest,** **humusemeuke** **,** **stlvyesung** **,** **Ryouta Suke** **,** **KukuhTersayongg** **,** **Blueonyx Syiie** **,** **InmaGination** **,** **christalalice1** **,** **uzumaki megami** **,** **YuRhachan** , **kiriko chan chie naru lover** , **,** **Reiko Kanazawa** **,** **JacksonLW , Annisa Syadah ,** **Kamira Fujika** **,** **Lusy922** **,** **Jiji Park** , **Habibah794** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Posessif Brother**

 **Disclaimer © Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau ini punya Seisa, udah Seisa ganti alur plot-nya. Terus jalan ceritanya begini : MinaKushi dan FugaMikoTachi masih hidup, perang aliansi** _ **shinobi**_ **gaada. Sekolah di** _ **Academy**_ **pertemuan SasuNaru dimulai, awalnya saling ngejek, terus akrab, tumbuh benih cinta, jadian, tunangan, nikah, punya anak dua dan hidup bahagiaaa.**

 **Rate : Emm—mungkin udah naik.**

 **Genre : YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Incest.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight! Uchiha's Family.**

 **Warn!** _ **Alternate-Universe, Out Of Character**_ **jaga-jaga untuk Itachi-Sasuke, nanti di fic ini akan ada tambahan** _ **Slight**_ **Sasuke dan cewe sebagai konflik. Pairing tetep SasuNaru bukan Sasu** _ **fem**_ **Naru, NaruSasu atau Naru** _ **fem**_ **Sasu ya! Karena ada yang protes Sasuke tua, Seisa ralat umur Sasuke jadi 21 tahun, Naruto tetap 16 tahun, dan Itachi jadi 28 tahun.**

"Sambalado" **Normal.**

' _Sambalado"_ **Inner**

 **Roleplayed/Co—written by : Seisa & Zkook.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOYYY!**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto pergi dari rumah dan menetap di rumah kediaman Uzumaki ini. Sejak ia pergi dari rumah, ia tak membawa pakaian ganti yang ia bawa hanyalah ponselnya. Naruto sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali terutama kakaknya —Uchiha Sasuke— yang bisa mendeteksi di mana ia berada memakai _GPS_ melalui ponsel canggih miliknya. Naruto berjalan menuju dapur milik keluarga Uzumaki, sekedar meringankan beban karena sudah membuat keluarga ini kerepotan karenanya.

"Hari aku masak apa ya untuk mereka?" Naruto mengetuk dagunya dengan jari manis, seolah berfikir apa yang akan dia masak pagi ini untuk sarapan. Terlintas ide untuk membuat makanan yang sering ibunya buatkan untuk bekal ke sekolah, " _Teriyaki,_ ku harap mereka suka dan juga berharap buatanku ini tidak buruk." Gumam Naruto dengan senyuman manis yang terpancar diwajah tan nya. Segera ia mengambil beberapa bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan yang akan ia buat. Jemari tangannya begitu lihai saat mencampurkan bahan-bahannya.

"Hummm! Wangi sekali~"

Naruto tertegun mendengar suara dari arah samping. Kedua bola sapphirenya menemuka bocah berambut merah tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya, "Kak Naruto masak apa pagi ini?" tanya putra bungsu Uzumaki bernama Nagato. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Nagato dengan sayang, rasanya Naruto seperti ada di film-film sinetron yang di mana pemeran utamanya mempunyai seorang anak dan ditinggalkan suaminya, "Pagi ini aku memasak _Teriyaki,_ apa kau suka?" tanya Naruto takut-takut bahwa masakannya akan sia-sia karena mereka tidak menyukainya. Nagato menggeleng dengan senyuman sumringah membuat hati Naruto serasa menghangat, entah kenapa rasanya Naruto merasa nyaman jika di dekat Nagato.

"Iya! _Aniki_ dan Saso- _nii_ pasti menyukainya! Terutama ibu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisa kau bangunkan mereka dan memberitahu bahwa sarapan sudah siap?"

"Hum! Baiklah!" Nagato mengangguk, "Aku ke atas dulu ya!"

 _*Itsuka no negai wa_

 _Tsuchi no naka de nemutte_

 _Yakusoku no jikoku ni_

 _Kibou no me ga deru nda_

Sebuah lagu terdengar pada telinga Naruto membuatnya menoleh mendapati ponselnya yang baru saja dinyalakan berbunyi menandakan adanya telepon. Naruto mencuci serta mengeringkan kedua telapak tangannya setelah itu melihat ponsel siapa yang meneleponnya. Lagu itu berhenti, Naruto tahu ia telat untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Segera ia mengambil ponsel, menggeser layar ke kanan dan memencet tombol untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Kedua pupilnya menatap sendu serta hatinya kembali merasakan ngilu, "Sasuke…" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Menggenggam erat ponsel itu mencoba menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Kak Naruto! Mereka sudah berkum…" Nagato terdiam saat melihat Naruto gemetaran, "…pul."

Naruto menoleh, lalu tersenyum, "Ah, Nagato. Kalau begitu bisa kau bantu aku membawa makanannya ke meja makan?" pinta Naruto tersenyum. Nagato mengangguk dengan senyumannya, ia tahu Naruto tengah bersedih jadi dia berinisiatif untuk nanti saja menanyakan perihal apa yang membuat Naruto sampai gemetaran dengan ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Kak Naruto…"

"Ya? Ada apa, Nagato?"

"Aku merasa _familiar_ dengan marga kakak, tapi apa yaa…"

Naruto tertegun. Jangan-jangan Nagato tahu tentang keluarganya? Jangan sampai! Itu tidak boleh terjadi, Naruto tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Ia masih nyaman di antara keluarga ini, keluarga yang harmonis serta penuh kehangatan. Dibandingkan dengan keluarganya, Naruto merasa nyaman dengan keluarga ini. Alih-alih mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto bertanya, "Oh iya, Nagato. Ayahmu mana ya? Kok dari waktu itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya…" tanya Naruto penasaran tak mendapati kepala keluarga Uzumaki.

"Itu…" Nagato menatap sendu ke depan, "…ayah sudah tidak ada. Saat aku, Saso- _nii_ dan _Aniki_ kecil, ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut, ia merasa bersalah mengungkit masa lalu ayahnya yang sudah tiada, "Ma—Maaf, bukan maksudku mengungkit. Tapi, aku hanya penasaran, maafkan aku ya, Nagato. Aku tidak sengaja." Jelas Naruto takut-takut Nagato menangis mengingat kejadian pilu di mana ayahnya meninggal.

Nagato menggeleng, " _Iie…_ Nagato kuat kok! Karena kalau di dekat kak Naruto serasa aku dekat dengan ayah! Kebaikan kak Naruto sama seperti ayah waktu dulu!" jelas Nagato mengeluarkan cengiran khas anak kecil seusianya. Naruto menghela nafas lega, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah mengungkit masa lalu Nagato dan keluarganya. Dia juga berfikir, kenapa ayahnya tidak sama dengannya? Sifat penyayang Naruto itu hanya turunan dari Mikoto seorang, tidak ada sifat ayahnya yang menurun padanya.

"Kak Naruto, kenapa bengong?"

"Eh? Tidak kok, hanya terfikir. Bagaimana kalau aku mengubah warna rambut serta mataku? Menurutmu akan cocok tidak?"

"Ummmm…." Nagato melirik kearah atas, seolah berfikir, "Tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau kita coba?!"

"Oke! Apa kau mempunyai pewarna rambut warna hitam dan _soflents_ berwarna hitam? Aku juga ingin sedikit mengubah gaya rambut jabrikku,"

"Nanti biar ku carikan! Atau tidak ke salon saja bagaimana?!"

"Salon? Bukan ide yang buruk, ku terima tawaranmu."

Nagato mengangguk dengan senang, ia sedikit berlari kecil dengan kedua tangan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Naruto yang takut makanan itu tumpah dan serpihan-serpihan kacanya yang akan menempel pada kaki Nagato berteriak memperingati agar tidak berlari, tapi yang namanya anak kecil seperti Nagato susah untuk diperingati, ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan peringatan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang Nagato dan Naruto bicarakan. Naruto ingin mengubah penampilannya dan dibantu oleh Nagato, setelah sarapan pagi dan yang lainnya. Nagato meminta Sasori untuk membeli sebuah baju dengan kerah menutupi leher, perwarna rambut serta _soflents_ berwarna hitam. Kini Naruto tengah duduk manis di depan kaca dengan Nagato di sampingnya, Naruto ragu jika Nagato bisa melakukan hal semacam ini. Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Sasori yang menenteng beberapa pakaian, pewarna rambut serta _soflents_ yang diminta Nagato.

"Tadaaa!" teriak Sasori mengangkat belanjaannya dengan senyum sumringah. Nagato mengangguk lalu mendekati sang kakak guna mengambil belanjaan yang kakaknya bawa tadi untuk membuat perubahan bagi Naruto. Nagato meminta Naruto untuk menutup matanya sampai Nagato selesai merubah penampilan fisik Naruto dari rambut hingga wajah.

Jemari lihainya mulai menari-nari di atas rambut Naruto. Merubah rambut Naruto sesuai permintaan yang Naruto inginkan, rambutnya yang di ubah serta kulit Naruto yang mulai sedikit diputihkan atas ke ingingan Naruto juga. Nagato sengaja tak mewarnai semua rambut Naruto dengan warna hitam, ia masih memperlihatkan sedikit warna kekuningan agar keluarga Uzumaki masih mengenali mereka. Setelah selesai mewarnai rambut Naruto, jemari Nagato mulai mengoleskan sedikit krim pada kulit Naruto guna untuk memutihkankan kulitnya walaupun hanya sedikit itu menjadikan Naruto seperti seseorang dengan kulit hitam manis.

Nagato berdiri di depan Naruto, guna menghalangi Naruto agar berkaca, "Kak Naruto buka matamu. Aku ingin memasangkan _soflents_ hitam ini pada kedua mata indah kakak!" titah Nagato. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, menampilkan kedua mata biru jernih secerah musim panas. Nagato mulai mengarahkan _soflents_ yang berada ditelunjuk pada mata Naruto, "Tahan ya kak…" gumam Nagato. Sasori yang melihat adegan adiknya yang sedang mengubah Naruto seperti ia melihat pegawai lelaki yang ada ditempat salon. Jemarinya telaten.

"Nagato, kau seperti pegawai lelaki yang ada disalon pffttt…"

Twitch. Timbul empat siku-siku pada pelipis Nagato, sebelah pipinya ia kembungkan, " _Urusai baka Aniki!_ Aku tidak seperti mereka!" teriak Nagato kesal karena disamakan dengan pegawai lelaki yang ada di salon.

"Heee, tapi memang mirip kok. Dari gayamu saat mendadani kak Naruto, lalu memakaikannya _soflents_ dan—"

 _ **BUGH!**_

Sebuah lemparan telak dari Nagato membuat Sasori terjungkal ke belakang dengan dahinya yang memerah akibat benda padat yang dilempar adiknya. Sasori mengusap dahinya yang mulus menjadi merah akibat lemparan tersebut, "Sakit nih. Tega banget sama abangmu yang ganteng ini…" Sasori menatap kesal adik bungsunya. Rasanya ia ingin membalas perbuatan adiknya, tapi sayangnya ia masih sayang nyawa. Jika ia membalas, lalu Nagato mengadukan pada ibunya, sudahlah, Sasori tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Nagato memegang perutnya, lalu menatap Sasori dengan jijik, "Sasori- _nii,_ tiba-tiba perutku merasa sakit ketika kau mengatakan 'abangmu yang ganteng ini' , kau memberiku pelet apa _niichan_?" kata Nagato sedikit mengejek kakaknya yang benar-benar narsis tingkat akut.

" _Tch,"_ Sasori mendecih saat mendengar ejekan adiknya yang secara tidak langsung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto tersenyum melihat perkelahian adik-kakak itu. Seketika juga Naruto kembali mengingat permainan yang pernah ia mainkan dengan kedua kakaknya saat ia masih kecil. Begitu menyenangkan, ia merasa baru kemarin ia merasakan kejadian itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto kecil berlari melewati lorong-lorong. Mencari tempat persembunyian untuk menghindar dari serangan dua monster yang akan menangkapnya. Kedua mata biru jernihnya menatap lemari milik sang ibu, segera kaki kecilnya berlari menuju lemari dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. Ia membuka sedikit pintu lemari itu agar tidak kekurangan oksigen serta agar bisa melihat apakah dua monster itu mengejarnya sampai sini._

" _Di mana Naruto ya, Sasuke?"_

 _Naruto kecil menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang mencarinya._

" _Uhh.. Aku juga tidak tahu, Aniki. Ayo kita cari~!"_

 _Naruto masih setiap melihat dua orang berambut hitam itu tengah mencari-cari sosoknya._

" _Niichan pacti tidak bica menemukanku!" gumam Naruto kecil menahan tawanya._

 _SRET!_

" _Eh?" kedua mata biru jernih itu terkejut saat melihat pintu lemari terbuka. Menampakkan sosok dua manusia berambut hitam tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman, "Kau di sini rupanya, Naruto~" gumam salah satu manusia berambut hitam dengan rambut dikuncir. Ia menggendong Naruto untuk keluar dari lemari lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang milik ibunya._

" _Naru-chan ketemu! Aniki, ayo makan dia. Aku lapar~"_

" _Ayo, Sasuke."_

" _Armmmm, nyam-nyam~"_

 _Terdengar sebuah tawaan geli dari bibir Naruto kecil. Tubuhnya menggelinjang geli saat wajah-wajah serta lengannya tengah menggelitiki tubuh kecil Naruto. Naruto terus tertawa membuat Sasuke serta Itachi memperlihatkan cengiran khas anak kecil, mereka semakin gencar menggelitiki Naruto kecil, "Ummm enak, tubuh otouto memang enak!" ungkap Itachi sembari tersenyum._

" _Hahahaa… Niichan geyiiii~!"_

" _Iya, enak Aniki! Tak sia-sia kita menangkapnya ya!"_

 _Naruto menggeliat, "Hihihi…. Geyiii niichann~!"_

 _KRIET!_

 _Pintu kamar terbuka. Memperlihat sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang tengah berkacak pinggang, "Kalian, berani-beraninya memakan anakku Naruto! Fugaku-chan!" teriak wanita itu memanggil sebuah nama. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang lekaki berambut hitam tengah berlutu di samping wanita itu, "Ada apa, Nyonya?" tanya lelaki itu._

" _Bunuh kedua monster kecil itu yang telah memakan anakku!"_

" _Baiklah!" lelaki itu berdiri lalu mulai berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke dan Itachi, bukannya takut mereka malah tertawa saat ayahnya mengejar mereka, "Hey kemari kalian monster kecil!" ujar sang ayah memeringati agar Sasuke serta Itachi berhenti berlari. Sedangkan Naruto dan ibunya tengah tertawa melihat perkelahian antara ayah dan anak tersebut._

" _Otoucan! Ayo bunuh Cuke-niichan dan Achi-niichan!"_

" _Fugaku-chan! Ganbatteee~!"_

 _Itachi berhenti berlari lalu menatap adik bungsunya, "Otouto! Jangan panggil aku dengan Achi, sebut namaku Itachi-niichan!"_

" _I… Yachii… Achi-niichan!"_

" _Itachi bukan Achi!"_

" _Achi-niichan!"_

 _Terdengar lah tawaan dari keluarga Uchiha akibat anak bungsu mereka, Naruto kecil yang menyebut kakaknya dengan sebutan Achi. Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa bahagia saat melihat adegan Naruto dan Itachi kecil berkelahi hanya karena Naruto salah menyebutkan nama yang seharusnya ia menyebutkan Itachi bukan Achi. Lagi pula Naruto dapat dari mana nama Achi itu?_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"Kak Naruto? Hallloooo?"

"…"

"Kak Naruto!" pekik Nagato saat melihat Naruto yang melamun padahal acara memakai _soflents_ sudah selesai, "Kak Naruto kenapa melamun sembari tersenyum pula. Apa kak Naruto jangan-jangan…" Nagato menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Naruto dengan intens.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Jangan-jangan apa?"

"…jangan-jangan kak Naruto lagi jatuh cintaaa yaaa?! Mangkannya senyum-senyum sambil melamun gitu~!"

Blush. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, "A—Apa sih! Tidak kok, kata siapa? Lagi pula aku tidak sedang dekat dengan gadis mana pun!" elak Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping menahan malu.

"Bukan sama gadis, tapi sama Kyuu— _nii_ yaaa~?" goda Sasori dengan wajah genitnya.

"Apa sih! A—Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Kyuubi _-kun_!"

"Heee, kak Naruto menyebut Kyuu— _nii_ dengan embel-embel ' _-kun_ ' loh Saso— _nii_ ~"

"Heeee, benar-benar tanda tanya nih~"

"Kalian mau ku hajar satu-satu, eh?!" ancam Naruto mengepalkan lengannya bersiap menghajar kapan pun dia mau pada kedua Uzumaki itu. Nagato segera berlari menuju Sasori, guna menjadikan tubuh Sasori jadi tameng untuk melindunginya dari Naruto.

"Kak Naruto, lihat cermin. Kau terlihat berbeda sekali!"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap cermin. Kedua pupilnya terbelalak saat melihat dirinya yang sekarang, rambut depannya yang seperti dalam tokoh laki-laki di _Road To Ninja**_ film favoritenya saat kecil, kedua mata birunya yang tergantikan oleh mata hitam buatan, serta rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kekuningan membuatnya tampak berbeda, "Ini… Sungguh aku?"

"Tentu saja! Sekarang coba pakai baju yang sudah dibelikan oleh Saso— _nii,_ pasti keren!"

Naruto mengangguk. Mengambil sebuah baju berkerah dengan lengan pendek sesiku berwarna biru muda, Naruto menatap dirinya kembali di depan cermin. Walaupun dalam fisik ia berubah seperti keluarganya Uchiha dengan warna mata dan rambut hitam yang senada. Ia tetaplah pemuda berambut pirang dengan garis _horizontal_ di kedua pipinya.

*** _Kimi ga nozomu no naraba kamitsuite mo ii_

 _Wananaku buruu na kimochi hikikae ni shite_

 _Aseru na my pride is style_

 _Kuraku wo tomo ni shite kita_

 _Mou hitori ga senakagoshi de smile_

Semua mata tertuju pada ponsel yang berbunyi. Sasori mengambil ponsel milik Naruto yang bordering, Sasori membaca nama yang menelpon Naruto, "Kak Naruto, ini ada telepon. Aku yang mengangkat atau kakak?" tanya Sasori menatap Naruto yang masih bercermin.

"Memangnya dari siapa?"

"Err—Sasuke…"

"Kau saja yang angkat, dan bilang saja kalau itu kartu milikmu, ya?"

Sasori mengangguk. Ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain, apa lagi itu adalah masalah orang dewasa. Sasori tak ingin, bisa-bisa ia di omeli kakaknya karena tidak sopan mencampuri urusan orang lain.

" _Moshi-moshi,"_

/ _Naruto kau ada di—siapa kau? /_

"Hm? Tentunya aku manusia, kau siapa?"

/ _Di mana Naruto? Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?! /_

' _Sepertinya dia kenal dengan kak Naruto, ah aku jadi ingin menjahilinya~_ ' Sasori membatin. Ia mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya, lalu memencet tombol _speaker_ pada layar ponsel Naruto.

"Oh kartu ini milikku, dan Naruto ya? Dia sedang bermain dengan, Nagato."

/ _Tch, dan lagi pula siapa Nagato itu?! /_

"Hee, memangnya dia tak memberitahumu ya?"

/ _Apa maksudmu?! /_

"Naruto sudah menjadi 'istri'ku sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan kami telah dikaruniai anak, namanya Nagato."

Naruto dan Nagato tertegun, apa maksud dari perkataan Sasori tadi? Dan apa katanya? Istri, anak, menikah? _What the hell,_ Naruto menatap Nagato meminta penjelasan. Nagato pun membisikkan pada Naruto, "Tenanglah kak, Saso— _nii_ itu senang sekali menjahili orang sehingga membuat orang yang dijahilinya itu meledak karena marah, ppffttt…"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, jadi itu alasannya.

/ _Apa katamu?! H—Hey okaa—san! Tenanglah, aku sedang menelepon —srek srak— moshi-moshi? /_

"Ya? Kenapa suranya menjadi seorang wanita?"

/ _Maaf, aku adalah kaa-san Naruto. Apa dia benar-benar ada di rumahmu? /_

"Ya, dia ada di rumahku."

/ _Syukurlah, tapi bisakah kau beritahu dia untuk mengabariku? Agar aku tahu bagaimana keadaannya, dan tadi ku dengar kau adalah err— /_

"Suami."

"Pffftttt… Saso _—nii,_ kau bisa kualat membohongi orang tua loh~!" lirih Nagato setengah menahan tawa memperingati Sasori agar tidak berlebihan membohongi orang terlebih lagi orang itu adalah seumuran ibunya, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia sangat merindukan suara ini, suara yang selalu membuatnya tenang, syara yang selalu membuatnya agar tetap kuat menghadapi sikap kedisiplinan yang ayahnya berikan.

/ _—Ah iya itu, apa kau benar-benar telah menikahinya dan mempunyai anak? /_

Sudah cukup. Sasori sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin terjun sekarang juga, Sasori memberi isyarat Nagato agar bersuara, " _Otou-chan,_ cepat kemari! _Kaa-chan_ membutuhkan bantuanmu~" ujar Nagato mati-matian menahan tawa agar tidak meledak dan menghancurkan kejahilan sang kakak.

"Ah maaf, anakku memanggilku. Mungkin lain kali saja," kata Sasori mengakhiri acara telepon menelepon dengan keluarga Naruto. Sasori menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan, "Kak Naruto, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang ini dan kenapa kau ingin mengubah penampilan fisikmu itu." Tuntut Sasori dibarengi dengan Nagato yang mengangguk. Naruto menghela nafas, ia tahu ini akan terjadi dan mereka akan meminta penjelasan kenapa Naruto melakukan semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

Di sebuah ruangan keluarga terlihat empat orang tengah terdiam setelah acara telepon menelepon dengan orang asing yang mengaku adalah pasangan menikah anak bungsu mereka yang telah lama meninggalkan rumah tanpa membawa pakaian atau meminta izin ingin menginap di rumah temannya. Tidak sama sekali. Di ruang keluarga dibalut dengan suasana hening yang panjang hingga sang kepala keluarga membuka suara, "Jadi… Naruto baik—baik saja dan tinggal bersama orang yang tidak kenal, begitu?" tanya sang kepala keluarga menatap lurus ke depan.

"Orang itu bilang bahwa ia telah menikahkan Naruto dan mempunyai seorang anak,"

"Fugaku, tadi aku juga mendengar suara seorang anak yang mungkin ku perkirakan dia berumur sepuluh tahun memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan ' _otousan'_ tapi aku tidak mendengar adanya suara Naruto, apa mungkin orang itu berbohong?"

"Bisa saja, _kaa-san._ Mungkin orang itu penculik atau teman Naruto yang menjahili kita,"

"Jika mereka berniat menjahili, tapi jangan menyangkut pautkan tentang masalah perginya Naruto dari rumah, Itachi."

Anak kedua Uchiha terdiam. Ia hanya mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan yang dillontarkan keluarganya perihal adik bungsunya yang pergi dari rumah, "Kalau begitu…" anak kedua Uchiha menggantungkan kalimatnya, dengan mantap menatap keluarganya dengan tatapan kekecewaan, "…aku akan membawa Naruto pulang sekalipun harus menyeretnya, toh, teleponnya aktif bukan? Jadi aku bisa mendeteksi di mana mereka tinggal," sambung Sasuke beralih menatap ibunya yang mulai menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Jangan terlalu kasar menyeretnya, aku tidak ingin dia malah semakin tidak mau pulang," Mikoto selaku ibu rumah tangga Uchiha menatap anak keduanya dengan senyuman lembut, yakin bahwa anak keduanya akan membawa pulang anak bungsunya dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke, kami percayakan padamu,"

"Baiklah, _otousan,"_ katanya sembari beranjak dari ruangan tersebut, "Aku berangkat sekarang. Kakashi, siapkan mobil, kita cari Naruto sekarang," sambung Sasuke memerintahkan _butler_ terpercayanya untuk menemaninya mencari Naruto kembali. _Butler_ yang dipanggil Kakashi itu segera menyiapkan mobil untuk dipakai pencarian Tuan mudanya.

 _Tidak tahu berapa lama itu_

 _Bahwa aku harus mencarimu_

 _Dapatkah kau dengar itu?_

 _Hatiku yang memberitahumu_

 _Bahwa aku selalu mencarimu?_

 _Bisakah kau dengar itu?_

 _Hatiku yang memberitahumu_

 _Bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu._

Sasuke berada dalam sebuah mobil _sedan_ berwarna hitam miliknya yang dikerandai oleh Kakashi, Sasuke terus melayar ponsel _smartphone_ miliknya. Terus memperhatikan hingga menemukan titik merah, memencet tombol titik merah tersebut guna melihat di mana posisi titik merah itu berada, "Aku menemukanmu sayang, mari kita pulang ke rumah atau kau ingin membangun rumah tangga bersamaku?" gumam Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya, Kakashi yang melihat kejadian itu menatap maklum, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan-nya ini jika sudah bertemu dengan mangsanya.

"Kakashi, kita ke taman kota Kyoto. Dia ada di sana…"

"Baik, Tuan." Sesaat Kakashi akan mempercepat laju gas, matanya melihat seorang agdis berambut merah tengah melambaikan tangan, "Tuan, sepertinya nona Karin mendatangi kita," lirih Kakashi menatap sosok gadis berambut merah mendekati mobil dengan wajah sumringahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Bodoh," umpat Sasuke saat mendapati orang yang tengah ia umpat sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan sialnya duduk di sebelah Sasuke sembari memeluk lengannya dengan manja membuat Sasuke menjadi jijik.

"Sasuke— _kun,_ antar aku ke pusat perbelanjaan di Kyoto yuk? Di sana sedang ada toko baru, mau kan?"

"Kyoto?" ulang Sasuke menatap gadis di sebelahnya yang mengangguk, "Tujuan kita sama, kau berbelanja dan aku ada urusan penting dengan temanku,"

Gadis bernama Karin merenggut, "Kok gitu? Kamu lebih mentingin urusanmu itu dibanding menemani calon tunanganmu ini, eh?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut calon tunangan?"

"Tentu saja aku! Sama kau tidak mengakuinya? Aku adukan pada Paman Fugaku nih~!"

" _Tch,_ dasar gadis pengadu," gerutu Sasuke, "Kakashi jalan, kita ke Kyoto," perintah Sasuke mutlak tak bisa diganggu gugat. Karin menyeringai senang saat permintaannya untuk pertama kali di penuhi oleh Sasuke. Kapan lagi permintaannya terpenuhi oleh Sasuke? Kesempatan seperti ini tidak pernah datang dua kali, jadi Karin tidak ingin membuang kesempatan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di Kyoto, Sasuke terus memandangi layar ponsel dan melirik ke kanan—kiri untuk menemukan Naruto berada. Karin yang merasa di acuhkan memberhentikan langkahnya, "Kenapa sih kau terus-terusan melihat kanan, kiri, terus melihat kembali ponsel. Kau ini mau bertemu dengan gadis?!" sangsi Karin yang jengah dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke menatap malas Karin.

Disaat Karin tengah mengoceh pada Sasuke, kedua mata obsidiannya menangkap sosok manusia berambut hitam sedikit kekuningan. Segera ia melepaskan genggaman Karin dan menyusul orang tersebut, ia menghiraukan teriakan Karin yang memanggilnya untuk kembali dan mengantarnya ke toko.

Menarik lengannya, "Naruto, ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke dengan sembarang sembari menariknya pergi. Tapi tertahan karena ada yang menahannya untuk tetap disana, Sasuke mendelik tak suka.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam kekuningan dengan pakaian biru berlengan panjang serta kerah yang menutupi lehernya, Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat apa benar yang di depannya ini Naruto, kekasihnya di masa lalu dan sekarang, serta adiknya?

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Naru- _kun_?" tanya seseorang berambut merah menatap pemuda berambut hitam kekuningan yang menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, bisa kau lepaskan cengkramanmu pada Naru- _kun_? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu,"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, Kyuubi- _kun._ "

"Sasuke _—kun_ kenapa kau meninggalkan…" suara Karin mengecil saat melihat sosok pemuda yang mirip dengan calon iparnya kelak, bedanya yang sekarang ia temui berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, "…ku"

"Naruto, ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke, ayah dan ibu mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ayah dan ibu? Ayah ibuku berada di Paris,"

"Hey, Sasuke _—kun,_ Dia siapa? Kenapa mirip dengan adikmu, garis seperti kumis kucingnya sama, tetapi beda dengan mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam," bisik Karin pada Sasuke yang tengah mengamati layar ponselnya, sedikit mencengkramnya.

' _Tapi titik ini benar milik Naruto, kenapa pula dia menjadi dingin dan pakaian sama sepertiku? Tidak mungkin jika dia…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan :**

* _Road to Ninja :_ Disini aku ubah rambut depan atau poni Naruto jadi kayak Menma, dan rambut belakangnya tetap rancung (?)

**Lagu pertama nada dering Naruto aku ambil dari _OST. No Name – Kono Namida Wo Kimi Ni Sasagu._

***Karena Naruto bosan dengan nada dering teleponnya, ia pun menggantinya. Aku ambil dari _Opening Kuroko No Basuke – The Other Self_

 **A/n :**

Seisa : Maafkan Seisa yang telat update dan hasilnya kurang memuaskan di chapter ini, otak Seisa sama Zkook mentok mencari konflik serta alurnya.

Zkook : Iye lah, gue baru pertama kali bikin fanfic _incest_ beginian vroh.

Seisa : Ya—Yaudah sih jangan salahin aku hiks…

Zkook : Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, dikarenakan kami sudah kelas 3 dan mendapatkan banyak tugas jadi tidak sempat melanjutkan hehe.

Seisa : Kamu jangan curhat, oke untuk kali ini aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian.

 _ **~Question & Answered~**_

 _ **Q :**_ rencana pertunangan sasu sama karin gak bakal terjdi kan? apa naru bakal tinggal d'kediaman uzumaki atau pulang k'uchiha?

 _ **A :**_ itu rahasiaaaa~ /ditamplok/ kemungkinan akan tinggal di rumah saya ~

 _ **Q :**_ apa nanti sasu ma naru akan di pisahkan?

 _ **A :**_ Jawabannya adalah tidak. #TebarBenderaSasuNaru #TeamSasuNaru /digeplak

 _ **Q :**_ Kalo Hubungan incest tetap dilarang dan ditolak , lantas bagaimana cara SN mengahadapi cobaan?

 _ **A :**_ Mungkin mereka menghadapinya dengan cara mereka sendiri.

 _ **Q :**_ Where is he? Where is Minato?

He is still Alive, right? hm, still...

Sasuke and Karin will be betrothed?

 _ **A :**_ He was in my house now. Papa Minato is dead (?)

Sure.

No. I'm not willing to Sasuke at Karin's fiancee.

 _ **Q :**_ Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita di facebook itu? Apa endingnya kayak gitu juga?

 _ **A :**_ Err—btw cerita yang mana? Maaf terlalu banyak ceritaku hiks TT—TT

 _ **Q :**_ Di dunia terdahulu mereka tidak bsa bersatu,apa di kehidupan sekarang pun akan terulang?

 _ **A :**_ Kemungkinan tidak, dan kemungkinan iya.

 _ **Q :**_ Naruto gak ada hubungannya nih ma keluarga uzumaki..?

trus itachi sama kyuubi gak..?

 _ **A :**_ 111111111% mungkin ada (?) /digampar

Mungkin disini aka nada cinta segibanyak (?)

Karena aku suka cinta segi banyak (?) /apasih

 **~OoO~**

Seisa gatau kalau banyak pertanyaan gini hiksss, tapi makasih loh dari saran, kritikkan, yang udh ngeriview, ngefav, ngefollow, ngepm duhh makasih banget. Seisa terhura TT—TT

Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan berkunjung.

Semoga tidak bosan membaca fanfic ini yaaaa /bow bareng Zkook/

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, _Jaa ne~!_

 _Peluk cium dari Seisa & Zkook. _


	8. Chapter 8 : Uzumaki's Family

**THANK YOU FOR**

 **hyunnie02** **,** **Ineedtohateyou** **,** **pristyagita** **,** **Energy flow** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **Kuma Akaryuu ,** **yunaucii** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **uzumakinamikazehaki** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **Shizuka Rein** **,** **Neko Twins Kagamine** **,** **Christal Otsu** **,** **kimidori Rg-Sn** **, Aoi , Susi ,** **Kucing manis ,** **31** **,** **gici love sasunaru , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** **,** **Xhavier rivanea huges , Dahlia Lyana Palevi** **,** **Novalia Airis** **,** **akira lia** **,** **yuki akibaru** **,** **justin cruellin** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **Dewi15** **,** **block66 , Haraguroi Yukirin** **,** **shirota strain** **, will'zukki safonyx ,** **Hardie644** **, mari-chan , nartsu ,** **fysjelf06** **,** **Kris hanhun** **,** **Iyeth620** **,** **dwifelisyaputri** **,** **Dodomppa** **,** **humusemeuke** **, Guest , ryuusuke583** **,** **Nel ,** **Xhavier rivanea huges** **, saera ,** **Blueonyx Syiie** **,** **Dan Harpa** **,** **Eun810** **,** **,** **stlvyesung** **,** **ChulZzinPang** **, Ane , Guest,** **humusemeuke** **,** **stlvyesung** **,** **Ryouta Suke** **,** **KukuhTersayongg** **,** **Blueonyx Syiie** **,** **InmaGination** **,** **christalalice1** **,** **uzumaki megami** **,** **YuRhachan** , **kiriko chan chie naru lover** , **,** **Reiko Kanazawa** **,** **JacksonLW , Annisa Syadah ,** **Kamira Fujika** **,** **Lusy922** **,** **Jiji Park** , **Habibah794** **,** **Blueonyx Syiie** , **Dodomppa** **, My self** **,** **Me** **,** **mira.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Posessif Brother**

 **Disclaimer © Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau ini punya Seisa, udah Seisa ganti alur plot-nya. Terus jalan ceritanya begini : MinaKushi dan FugaMikoTachi masih hidup, perang aliansi** _ **shinobi**_ **gaada. Sekolah di** _ **Academy**_ **pertemuan SasuNaru dimulai, awalnya saling ngejek, terus akrab, tumbuh benih cinta, jadian, tunangan, nikah, punya anak dua dan hidup bahagiaaa.**

 **Rate : Emm—mungkin udah naik.**

 **Genre : YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Incest.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight! Uchiha's Family.**

 **Warn!** _ **Alternate-Universe, Out Of Character**_ **jaga-jaga untuk Itachi-Sasuke, nanti di fic ini akan ada tambahan** _ **Slight**_ **Sasuke dan cewe sebagai konflik. Pairing tetep SasuNaru bukan Sasu** _ **fem**_ **Naru, NaruSasu atau Naru** _ **fem**_ **Sasu ya! Karena ada yang protes Sasuke tua, Seisa ralat umur Sasuke jadi 21 tahun, Naruto tetap 16 tahun, dan Itachi jadi 28 tahun.**

"Sambalado" **Normal.**

' _Sambalado"_ **Inner**

 **Roleplayed/Co—written by : Seisa & Zkook.**

 **Sebelumnya Seisa minta maaf atas nama Naruto. Sebenarnya nama samarannya Hitaru bukan Narui. MAAFKANNN AKOEEE ;W; /digeplak**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOYYY!**

 **.**

" _Okaa-san, Okaa-san_ _!_ Coba lihat ini! Bagus tidak?!"

Uzumaki Sasori memperlihat secarik kertas berwarna putih yang digenggamnya pada Kushina. Dikertas itu terdapat dua orang dewasa, yang satu berwarna merah tengah menggendong seorag bayi dan satunya berwarna pirang. Lalu di bawahnya terdapat adik-kakak dengan warna merah persis seperti ibunya, yang di depan si pirang mempunyai tinggi sedada, yang satunya tinggi hanya seperut si kakak. Mereka terlihat tengah menyunggingkan senyuman yang amat bahagia.

Kushina tersenyum lembut pada Sasori sesekali mengelus surai merah berantakannya yang sedikit _jabrik_ persis seperti ayahnya. Kali ini Kushina bisa menemani Sasori menggambar karena si kecil, Nagato tengah tertidur lelap. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu kenyang karena minum susu.

" _Are?_ Ini gambaran Sasori – _kun_?"

Manik merah Kushina memperhatikan gambaran Sasori yang terbilang cukup bagus untuk seusianya. Diusianya yang baru menginjak delapan tahun, sudah bisa menggambar layaknya seorang yang jago menggambar. Kushina kembali tersenyum saat melihat semua warna rambut anaknya berwarna merah, terkecuali mata mereka yang menurun pada suaminya—Uzumaki Minato. Mata biru yang jernih seindah musim panas. Tak terpikir oleh Kushina yang ingin memiliki anak laki-laki, awalnya anak kedua mereka adalah perempuan saat Kushina meminta pada Minato untuk mengantarnya ke dokter. Kushina bahagia bisa mempunyai anak perempuan. Tapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ia diberi anak laki-laki –lagi— setelah anak pertamanya, Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Kushina menerimanya. Tidak apa kali ini laki-laki, mungkin lain kali ia bisa melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dengan warna rambut seperti Minato. Saat Sasori sudah menginjak umur tiga tahun, Kushina kembali mengandung anak ketiganya dengan Minato. Kushina berharap anak ketiganya ini adalah anak perempuan yang cantik dan kuat sepertinya. Lagi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kushina kembali melahirkan anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah sepertinya dan warna mata birunya persis seperti Minato.

Saat Kushina memberitahu anak ketiganya adalah laki-laki, Minato hanya tersenyum lembut sambil berkata, _"Tidak apa, yang terpenting ketiga jagoan kecil kita bisa melindungimu karena kau satu-satunya wanita diantara kami. Ku harap kelak nanti, mereka akan menjadi orang-orang yang sukses dan membahagiakan kita berdua, Kushina. Percayalah pada Kyuubi, Sasori, dan si kecil ini kuberi nama Nagato."_

"Unn… Bagaimana? _Okaa-san_ menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, itu kan hasil gambaran anakku yang tampan."

Sasori memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan terawat. Sasori begitu bahagia mempunyai orang tua dan kakak yang menyayanginya, selalu ada untuknya dan ditambah adik kecilnya yang menggemaskan membuat Sasori ingin mencubiti pipi gembil milik adiknya saat ia mulai berceloteh yang tak pernah sekalipun Sasori mengerti. Apakah di toko buku terdapat kamus bayi? Sasori ingin membelinya untuk menerjemahan apapun yang dicelotehkan oleh adiknya.

" _Okaa-san,_ Nagato – _chan_ sudah tidur, _ne?_ "

Kushina mengangguk, "Ya, dia baru saja tidur. Jangan mengganggunya, Sasori – _kun_."

" _Iiee…_ Aku tidak akan mengganggunya, kok. Awalnya aku ingin mengajak dia bermain karena aku punya mainan baru untuknya."

"Kalau begitu, nanti main dengan kakakmu saja. Sebentar lagi dia pulang kok, jadi tunggu saja ya?"

" _Aniki,_ terkadang sibuk karena ada tugas rumah. Tapi, nanti aku akan bertanya padanya apa nanti senggang atau tidak. Jika senggang, aku akan mengajaknya bermain di halaman rumah."

"Anak pintar. Kalau begitu, _okaa-san_ ke dapur dulu ya? Untuk mempersiapkan makan malam nanti."

"Boleh aku membantu?"

"Tentu, ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima._ " [Aku pulang.]

Seru Uzumaki Minato kepala keluarga berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya untuk menemui anak serta istrinya. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, mungkin mereka tengah sibuk? Entahlah, Minato harus melihatnya. Saat Minato memasuki ruang keluarga, ia menemukan si kecil Nagato tengah bermain dengan anak sulungnya—Kyuubi. Bisa ia dengar segala celotehan Nagato yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti _superman._ Oh, biar Minato tebak. Nagato tengah bercerita tentang _superman_ pada si sulung Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi memasang wajah bengongnya, sesekali mengerjap tidak mengerti. Walaupun Kyuubi kadang mengikuti gerakan Nagato, tetap saja Kyuubi tak mengerti saat Nagato tertawa khas bayi saat Kyuubi mengikuti gerakan Nagato menirukan _superman_ tengah terbang di langit-langit.

Minato tersenyum lembut melihat keduanya.

"Ayolah, Nagato. Kakakmu yang tampan ini tidak mengerti celotehanmu. Bisakah kau memberikan bahasa isyarat saja? Agar aku mengerti."

"Sedang bermain, eh?"

Sapa Minato dengan senyuman khasnya menatap kedua adik-kakak yang tengah bertengkar walaupun yang merasa frustasi adalah kakaknya jika dilihat karena sedari tadi tidak mengerti celotehan si adik.

"Ah, Papa? _Okaeri._ Dan—ya, aku tengah bermain dengan Nagato walaupun aku tak mengerti ia berceloteh apa. Bisa Papa terjemahkan seperti biasa?"

"Hey, nak. Kau pikir ayahmu ini adalah kamus disetiap halamannya terdapat kosa-kata?"

"Bukan, begitu. Hanya saja, bukankah orang tua lebih paham celotehan bayi dibanding kami para remaja?"

Minato mendengus. Beginilah jika sudah pulang kantor dan bertemu anak sulungnya yang sudah remaja, ia pasti beradu _argument_ tentang masalah celotehan Nagato yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tapi, Minato sungguh bersyukur mempunyai anak seperti Kyuubi. Bukan hanya pintar dalam beradu _argument_ saja, dia bahkan pintar dalam setiap pelajaran dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya pada lawan bicaranya. Baik itu anak kecil, sebayanya maupun yang lebih tua darinya.

" _Are?_ Minato – _kun,_ kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm, _tadaima_ istriku sayang~"

Kushina merona. Ayolah, walaupun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Kushina selalu saja merona jika dipanggil dengan kata 'sayang'. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka, melainkan malu. Kyuubi yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya kesal, ayolah jika ingin menggoda ibunya jangan di hadapan anak-anak bisa 'kan? Seperti tidak ada tempat yang lain saja. Jika Nagato mengikuti kelakuan kedua orang tuanya bagaimana?

"Papa tidak malu ber- _lovey dovey_ di depan anak? Bagaimana jika Nagato dan Sasori malah meniru adegan ini?"

"Ah— _soudesu ne,_ Papa lupa. Maafkan."

"Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat, biasanya pukul Sembilan baru saja pulang."

"Ah itu, karena bos tengah baik hati. Maka dari itu mempulangkan kami lebih cepat."

Kushina mengangguk dan meminta pada Minato agar ia boleh menyimpan tas kerja Minato di kamarnya. Tentu saja Minato menerima bantuan tersebut lalu beralih mendekati si kecil Nagato dan mengajaknya bercengkrama walaupun ia tak juga paham seperti si sulung Kyuubi. Mengambil mainan berbentuk Dinosaurus dan menjalankannya kearah Nagato, bukannya takut, Nagato malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk merebut mainan tersebut dari tangan Minato.

"Papa, memangnya mengerti apa yang Nagato katakan?"

"Tidak, hanya mencoba bercengkrama saja sih."

"Hee—ku kira mengerti."

Minato terkekeh kecil melihat Kyuubi merengut. Akhirnya Kyuubi pun ikut bermain dengan Nagato dan Minato, terkadang tertawa melihat perlakuan Nagato yang tiba-tiba. Cukup lama mereka bercengkrama, sebuah suara yang cukup cempreng dan setengah berlari menuju mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasori yang selalu bersemangat jika pekerjaannya sudah terselesaikan oleh usaha sendiri? Terkadang Minato dan Kushina selalu menangis haru saat melihat bagaimana Kyuubi dan Sasori selalu memperoleh nilai bagus dan selalu peringkat pertama di dalam kelasnya. Itu selalu berlanjut setiap tahun jika sudah mengambil rapot. Mereka harap, Nagato pun mengikuti jejak kedua kakaknya yang selalu menjadi bintang kelas.

"Papa, _Aniki. Kaa-san_ bilang makanan sudah siap, ayo makan."

"Baiklah~ / Oke deh."

Keduanya bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas karpet berwarna hijau dengan banyak gambar seperti mobil, angka dan sebagainya. Kyuubi berjalan duluan, sementara Minato menyusul di belakang dengan menggendong Nagato yang masih tidak mau melepaskan mainan mobil merah yang tadi ia dapat di kotak kecil sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu Kushina tengah menonton televisi ditemani si kecil, Nagato. Ditengah film yang ia tonton Kushina mulai _baper_ alias bawa perasaan saat menonton film tersebut. Ah, seperti anak muda saja ya? Kushina jadi mengingat masa-masa dulu saat SMP. Saat itu Kushina adalah murid baru pindahan dan kebetulan ia ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Minato. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja hingga salah satu teman sekelasnya mengolok-ngolok dirinya hanya karena rambutnya yang berwarna merah seperti tomat. Alhasil, Kushina tak menerima jika ia diolok-olok seperti itu. Kushina membalas olokan mereka dengan satu tinjuan dimasing-masing pipi teman laki-laki sekelasnya yang mengoloknya hingga tersungkur terlentang ke belakang.

Setelah itu ia melirik kearah Minato dengan tatapan tajam seolah memperingati 'mengolok-olokku-mati-kau' lalu berlari keluar kelas. Hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya berhenti di bawah banyak pohon sakura di kanan-kirinya. Jalanan yang begitu sepi, tenang dan damai. Kushina menyukai itu.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia mendengar seorang remaja dengan seorang anak laki-laki di sebelahnya yang ia ketahui itu adalah teman sebaya yang ia tinju. Walaupun ia perempuan, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sejak kecil, Kushina dimasukkan ke dalam les bela diri. Sejak itu ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri saat melawan siapapun, walaupun masih terkadang takut saat melawan orang dewasa seperti seumuran dengan ayah atau ibunya.

Teman sebayanya itu ternyata mengadu pada kakaknya. Akhirnya pun Kushina harus melawan si remaja itu hingga tak berkutik walaupun itu seniornya. Ia tidak peduli, asalkan dirinya benar itu tak jadi masalah.

Hingga suatu hari saat ia menemukan rumahnya yang sepi tak menemukan ayah atau ibunya di manapun. Ia diculik oleh tiga—entah empat orang dewasa yang entah akan membawanya ke mana. Di perjalanan Kushina tak bisa melawan dikarenakan kedua tangannya yang diborgol. Kushina lapar sekaligus haus, setelah pulang sekolah tadi ia belum makan siang sekedar mengisi perutnya dengan camilan saja tidak. Maka dari itu sekarang ia berjalan dengan gontai mengikuti orang dewasa di depannya.

Menarik rambutnya sehelai demi sehelai entah untuk siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin ada yang menyelamatkannya. Toh, dia selalu dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya hanya karena warna rambutnya yang merah. Kedua matanya terasa berat saat itu, langkahnya pun semakin gontai. Saat itu Kushina sudah tak mampu lagi berjalan terus. Ia butuh istirahat.

Entah bagaimana bisa dirinya sudah di gendong oleh Minato ala _bridal style._ Berlari menjauhi orang-orang yang sudah dilumpuhkan oleh Minato dalam sekejap saja dengan sebuah kayu balok yang cukup keras mengenai tengkuk mereka. Merasa cukup aman, Minato menghela nafas. Saat itu Kushina hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Minato, ia tak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya, masih ada yang peduli padanya walaupun dengan cara diam-diam tanpa Kushina ketahui.

Saat itulah di mana Kushina merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Minato. Dan Kushina pun bersyukur bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin sejak SMP akan membawanya ke atas altar pernikahan yang disaksikan oleh banyak pasang mata menanti peresmian mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri dan ayah-ibu bagi anak-anak mereka.

Setiap kali Kushina mengingat itu, ia selalu tersenyum sendiri dan merasa haru.

 _Kringgg…Kringgg…_

Kushina tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya dengan Minato karena dering suara telepon rumah. Ia menatap anak bungsunya, mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut berwana merah lalu tersenyum lembut, "Sebentar ya, _kaa-san_ angkat teleponnya. Takut-takut itu adalah pesan penting." Jelas Kushina lalu berjalan menjauhi anaknya yang berada di dalam sebuah tempat berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sisi-sisinya terdapat kayu-kayu seperti penjara agar menahan Nagato untuk tidak kemana-mana.

" _Moshi-moshi, Uzumaki desu."_

 _/ Ah, bisa bicara dengan istrinya? /_

"Ya… Saya sendiri. Ini siapa ya?"

/ _Kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin memberitahu bahwa suami Anda tewas dalam insiden kecelakaan Truk. /_

"A—Apa? I—Itu tidak mungkin dok…"

/ _Jika Anda tidak percaya, silahkan datang ke rumah sakit. /_

"Baik. Saya akan segera kesana—tut."

Hubungan telepon diputus oleh Kushina sendiri. Cairan bening mulai mengalir dipelupuk matanya, ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya mengambil tas dan jaket milik Nagato. Ia pun tak lupa memberitahu Kyuubi untuk menjemput Sasori di sekolahnya dan menyusul Kushina ke rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari sekolah milik Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf suster, apakah di sini ada pasien yang bernama Uzumaki Minato?"

"Ah—sebentar, Nyonya."

Sang Suster mulai mencari-cari sebuah nama yang disebutkan Kushina melalui buku datanya. Kushina mulai bergerak tak gelisah sejak tadi. Kushina berharap suaminya tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana nasib mereka kelak jika Minato tiada? Jika Minato tiada, itu berrarti Kushina harus menggantikan posisi suaminya sebagai Direktur Utama Uzumaki's _corp_. Ah—tapi, ia bisa meminta Kyuubi untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, Uzumaki Minato.

"Bagaimana Suster?"

"Ada di kamar 56, lantai pertama di sebelah—"

"Terima kasih."

Kushina sudah memotong kelanjutan kalimat sang Suster lalu berlari menuju kamar 56 yang disebutkan suster tadi. Digesernya pintu tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa dan mendekati tubuh suaminya yang terlentang di atas bangsal rumah sakit dengan kedua mata tertutup. Kushina melihat bahwa Minato tengah tertidur dengan pulas, damai dan tenang.

"Dokter, bagaimana suami saya? Dia masih hidupkan?"

"Maaf, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk suami Anda. Dia… Sudah pergi."

 _ **BRAK**_

Pintu kembali digeser memunculkan dua laki-laki berbeda usia dengan peluh dipelipis mereka segera menghambur ke peluka Kushina. Menenangkannya. Sasori memeluk adiknya, Nagato dengan menahan air matanya agar tidak turun.

"Dok, apa itu benar?"

"Ya, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Terima kasih." Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan menenangkan Kushina yang masih belum terima dengan kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya. Anak-anaknya masih kecil, mereka masih butuh ayah untuk membesarkan mereka. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padanya? Sudah cukup ia mengalami pahit saat dulu, dan kali ini terulang. Minato meninggalkannya.

 _Wherever you are_

 _I'm always make you smile_

 _Wherever you are_

 _I'm always by your side_

 _Wherever you are_

 _I never make you cry_

 _Wherever you are_

 _I never say Goodbye_

 _I promise you forever right now_

Sejak insiden kecelakaan itu. Kushina tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga bagi anak-anaknya, Kyuubi kali ini sudah memasuki jenjang perkuliahan dan menjadi Direktur Utama baru di perusahaan ayahnya, Sasori juga sudah kelas tiga yang berarti ia akan meneruskan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, Nagato sudah memasuki Sekolah Dasar duduk di kelas empat. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit kejadian kecelakaan yang melibatkan Minato tewas di tempat itu karena benturan beruntun yang sangat keras.

"Kyuubi – _kun,_ besok pulang jam berapa? Agar Ibu siapkan setelah ibu pulang dari arisan."

"Hari ini libur, tenang saja. Aku akan _refreshing_ saja, bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja."

Kyuubi tersenyum lalu mengecup pelipis Kushina singkat, " _Jaa,_ aku pergi."

" _Itterasai._ " [Hati-hati di jalan.]

[ Kyuubi's POV ]

Hah… Melelahkan juga ya menjadi Direktur Utama. Jadi pekerjaan ayah setiap hari seperti ini? Tidak pusing apa? Aku saja yang baru satu tahun menjadi Direktur Utama untuk meneruskan usaha ayah membuatku repot. Harus tanda tangan inilah, itulah, hei kau pikir aku mempunyai banyak tangan seperti gurita? Jika aku punya, maka pekerjaanku akan cepat selesai. Tapi ini beda, aku hanya manusia yang mempunyai dua tangan. Belum lagi aku harus rapat tentang ini, tentang itu. Itu membuat kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak, walaupun aku pintar dan jenius jika dijejali terus seperti itu aku bisa stress, tahu.

Belum lagi aku harus menjaga ibu setelah ayah tiada, mengurusi kedua adik laki-lakiku.

Aku berniat untuk _refreshing_ hari ini rasanya otakku butuh istirahat. Jalanan masih cukup sepi karena malam ini salju turun. Beruntungnya aku sudah memakai jaket tebal dengan sarum tangan menghangatkan kedua tanganku.

Kedua manik merahku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat yang enak untuk dikunjungi. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun yang menurutku menarik, akhirnya aku hanya berjalan-jalan di atas trotoar yang tertimbun salju putih nan tebal. Sesekali mendengus karena kedinginan, ayolah aku sudah memakai jaket tebal masa masih dingin juga? Menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

Hingga rasanya aku tersandung entah apa itu. "Tch, sialan. Bagaimana jika aku tersungkur ke depan dengan tidak elit?" umpatku kesal setengah mati. Saat manik merahku melihat dengan seksama sesuatu yang menonjol. Itu kuku jari atau jari saja tidak ada tubuhnya? Oke, kenapa aku jadi parno seperti ini, tenanglah Kyuubi. Ini masih cukup ramai, tidak akan ada setan yang mengganggumu, jika setan cantik seperti wanita _sexy_ itu tidak apa-apa.

Aku mulai berjongkok dan menyingkirkan tumpukan salju itu, bisa ku lihat kepalanya. Ini korban mutilasi atau gimana? Pikirku bingung.

"Astaga, dingin banget tubuhnya."

Pekikku saat menyentuh pipinya. Dan—wow, wajahnya manis. Dia gadis tomboy yang manis. Aku langsung mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Nona, kau tidak apa? Nona, bangunlah." Seruku. Bisa ku lihat ia membuka mata sedikit lalu kembali tertutup, "Ah, syukurlah kau masih hidup. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang minimalis bergaya Eropa _modern_ dengan bentuk dinding elegan yang menjulang tinggi dengan polar rumah besar sebagai pelengkap tiang teras rumah yang dimilikinya. Rumah bergaya Eropa ini seperti sebuah Istana yang di tinggali oleh Raja dan Ratu, tapi sayangnya rumah ini tidak ditinggali oleh Raja dan Ratu tetapi ditinggali oleh keluarga Uzumaki.

Di ruang tamu dengan gaya Eropa, di mana ruang amu sengaja didesain mirip dengan desain benteng yang ada di Eropa pada pertengahan abad silam. Aku dan kedua adikku berkumpul saling berhadapan satu sama lain, keadaan sunyi karena belum juga ada yang membuka suara sejak kejadian semalam yang membuat kami kalang kabut harus melakukan apa demi menyelamatkan si pirang.

" _Aniki,_ aku punya id—"

"—jangan katakan. Idemu selalu membuat kami ke repotan."

"Kyuu- _nii,_ aku punya usul." Ujar seorang bocah yang kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun itu menatap ku dengan paras _innocent_ -nya. Aku menoleh pada si bungsu, menatapnya seolah memberitahu usulnya tersebut.

"Punya usul apa kau, Nagato- _chan_?" tanya adik keduaku.

Bocah bernama Nagato itu merengut kesal, "Saso- _nii,_ berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel '- _chan_ ' ! Aku ini laki-laki tahu!" sungutnya menatap kakak keduanya dengan kesal.

"Sasori berhenti menggoda adikmu," titah ku melerai mereka, "Beritahu usulmu, Nagato."

Capek memang jika punya adik yang dua-duanya adalah laki-laki.

"Um—usulku itu…" Nagato menggantungkan kalimatnya, "…membawa dia kembali ke rumahnya, bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan nada girang. Wajah _innocent_ -nya tersenyum menatapku dan Sasori.

Tentu saja itu membuatku dan Sasori _sweatdrop_ mendengar usul Nagato.

"Nagato- _chan,_ kami pun berfikir seperti itu. Tapi, orang asing itu tidak membawa dompet atau apapun sama sekali. Jadi bagaimana kita mengembalikannya ke rumahnya?"

Jelas Sasori menatap adiknya gemas, walaupun ia sudah berumur sepuluh tahun tapi tetap saja kelakuannya seperti anak TK.

"Dan juga lebih baik kau tidak memberi usul jika tidak mau _Aniki_ mengamuk, ne?" saran Sasori membisikkan ke telingan Nagato agar tak terdengar olehku. Tapi, hei, suara Sasori cukup keras untuk ku dengar.

Nagato mengangguk mengerti. Ia selalu takut jika aku sudah mengamuk, ditambah dengan kedua tanduk kecil tajam yang menancap di kepalanya. Kata Nagato saat ia memberitahuku dia takut jika aku mengamuk. Memangnya aku banteng hah?

Selang beberapa menit kami berdiskusi hasilnya pintu kamarku terbuka menampilkan sosok berambut pirang jabrik tengah kebingungan.

"Kyuu- _nii,_ kakak itu sudah bangun." Bisik Nagato padaku yang mengangguk.

Aku pun mengerti segera mendekati si pirang yang tengah kebingungan, menepuk bahunya dengan senyuman manis andalanku yang pasti akan membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut untuk menjadi istriku haha.

"Kau sudah bangun, Nona?" tanyaku dengan lembut, si kecil Nagato mendekatiku serta si pirang lalu tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Kakak cantik, sudah bangun?"

"Ah, nona _tomboy_ sekali hingga seperti laki-laki," puji Sasori menatap si pirang dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum manis mengikutiku.

Dengan canggung, aku mengulurkan tangan, "Bisa kami tahu siapa namamu, Nona?"

Si pirang Nampak ragu untuk menjabat tanganku. Ayolah, seseram itukah wajahku?

"Na—Namaku Uchiha Naruto," jawabnya, "Dan, seperti yang kalian lihat aku ini bukan seorang gadis _tomboy_ tetapi aku ini lelaki tulen. Jadi berhenti memanggilku kakak cantik, nona atau yang lain sebagainya, Tuan." Tegas si pirang tersenyum.

Mendengar penuturan di depanku membuat kami membeku di tempat saat tahu bahwa yang ditolongku itu adalah seorang pria, bukan seorang gadis.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" teriak kami serentak karena terkejut menilai seseorang dari luar. Benar apa kata pepatah, melihat jangan dari sampul bukunya tetapi dari isinya. Ya Tuhan, aku salah apa sehingga sosok yang di tolongnya itu aku anggap seorang gadis? Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan mata ke dokter.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kakak can—eh maaf. Kakak ini adalah seorang… Pria?" tanya Nagato menatap Naruto tidak percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang pria. Begitu juga halnya Sasori dan aku yang menatap Naruto seolah menelanjangi Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto mengangguk, "I—Iya, memangnya aku terlihat seperti seorang gadis?"

Aku, Sasori dan Nagato mengangguk mantap, "Lihat saja! Bulu mata yang lentik!" tunjuk Nagato.

"Serta kedua mata yang indah!" Sasori menunjuk kedua mata Naruto dari kejauhan.

Dan bodohnya aku ikut-ikutan berkomentar seperti, "Dan juga lekuk tubuhmu yang ramping seperti anak gadis serta wajah yang manis seperti anak seusia Nagato saja!"

Ku lihat Naruto meringis karena dianggap sebagai seorang gadis, " _Anooo…_ Aku ini sudah SMA." Canggung Naruto menjawab.

Aku semakin dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Naruto yang ternyata adalah pemuda SMA. DEMIA APA GUE HARUS PERIKSA MATA KE DOKTER INI.

" _Kaa-san_ pulanggg~!" teriak nyaring seorang wanita berambut merah panjang lurus dengan nada gembira, Nagato yang mendengarnya langsung beringsut berlari ke arah wanita yang dipanggil _kaa-san_ itu lalu memeluknya dengan senang, " _Kaa-chan!_ Aku mau digendong _Kaa-chan_!" manja Nagato merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Aku memutar bola mata malas.

Melirik kearah Sasori yang sepertinya cemburu karena Nagato sudah mengambil _start_ duluan, ia pun mendekati wanita itu serta Nagato. "Oi oi! Itu tidak adil, Nagato - _chan,_ gantian dong! Aku juga ingin digendong _kaa-san_!" manja Sasori.

Aku yang melihat kelakuan Sasori terus mengelus dada, beda halnya dengan Naruto yang tersenyum melihat kehangatan dikeluarga ini. Hei, kenapa dia tersenyum? Tapi senyumannya manis juga sih. Kyuubi, kau ngomong apa?

"Sasori, kau kan sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Mana mungkin _kaa-san_ kuat menggendongmu."

"Ta—Tapi, _kaa-san_ kuat tuh menggendong Nagato!"

"Walaupun umurnya sepuluh tahun, dia itu ringan loh," ujar wanita itu menggoda Sasori yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas, akhirnya dia pun tertawa dan menarik lengan Sasori ke dalam pelukannya, "Haha, _kaa-san_ hanya bercanda. Oh iya, Kyuubi mana?" tanya wanita.

Bisa ku dengar wanita itu menanyakan aku ada di mana.

Nagato menunjuk ke ruang tamu, "Tuh, lagi ada tamu. _Aniki_ menolongnya karena semalam dia pingsan ditengah jalan, _kaa-san._ " Ungkap Nagato menatap paras cantik ibunya dengan _innocent._

Ku lihat Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan yang diungkapkan oleh Nagato.

"Ayo kita ke sana, _kaa-san_ ingin melihatnya," ujar wanita itu menuntun Sasori dan Nagato menuju ruang tamu di mana di sana hanya ada aku dan Naruto dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Nah, Naruto. Perkenalkan, ini ibuku namanya Kushina. Ibu perkenalkan ini Naruto," jelasku memperkenalkan keduanya, ku lihat ibu tersenyum menanggapinya lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ah, kau gadis yang cantik. Coba aku mempunyai anak gadis sepertimu. Maka di rumah ini akan ramai ya…" ujar ibuku dengan nada riang.

" _Kaa-san,_ dia itu lelaki loh. Bukan seorang gadis," jelasku meluruskan perkataan ibunya.

"Heee?" pekik ibuku terkejut, "Kau lelaki? Ku kira gadis, maaf ya haha." Ujar ibuku mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lalu menarik Naruto berdiri, "Baiklah anak-anak, karena kita kedatangan tamu, bagaimana kalau kita mengajaknya karaoke? Seru bukan?" usul ibuku menatap kami anaknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala berharap kedua adikku tidak mau.

Ku lihat Nagato dan Sasori malah mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara.

"YOOOSHHH!" ujar mereka serentak.

"Mulai lagi… _Kaa-san,_ kau benar-benar merepotkan…" gumamku sambil mengikuti ibu serta kedua adiknya untuk karakoean bersama. Oke, anggap saja aku ini munafik karena awalnya menolak ajakan ibu tapi malah ikut-ikutan.

Tapi, ayolah aku tidak ikut-ikutan bernyanyi seperti mereka saat karaokean. Aku hanya diam, memainkan _handphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu lewat _headphone_ bergambar rubah oranye kesukaanku. Ya, walaupun aku ini laki-laki. Tidak apa bukan aku membli sebuah benda yang bergambar. Maksudku, bergambar seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, bukan seperti gadis dengan motif bunga, warna pink, motif _princess,_ atau apapun itu. Itu benar-benar membuatku sakit mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

 **Halllooooo semua~**

 **Lama tidak bertemu,** _ **ne?**_ **Maaf untuk keterlambatan update yang super duper lelet kayak kura-kura jalan ini. Di chapter ini, Seisa menceritakan tentang Uzumaki sebagaimana ada salah satu pembaca yang** _ **request**_ **tentang seluk beluk kenapa Minato tidak ada di chapter sebelumnya. Semuanya sudah terungkap di sini, sebenarnya sih di chapter 6 entah** ₇ **sudah di beritahu** _ **clue**_ **kecelakaan.**

 **Maaf, Seisa sama Zkook super duper sibuk. Selain itu, Seisa juga belum melanjutkan cerita Seisa yang ada di Wattpad. Jika ingin berkunjung silahkan, ini nama** _ **unsername**_ **wattpadnya : AkashiSeisa.**

 **Serta jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Seisa dalam media social, baaik di facebook atau twitter. Sebenernya Seisa terkadang aktif di twitter, yaa—jika ingin beramah tamah silahkan ke twitter Seisa,** _ **unsername**_ **-nya : itsugxrl.**

 **Jangan tanya ini sampai chapter berapa, lihat saja nanti akan tamat sendiri.**

 **.**

 **Ini Seisa akan menjawab untuk para reader yang ga log'in :**

 **Im : Ini udah lanjut kok say :D makasih udah mampir~**

 **Guest : Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca. Untuk penjelasan Uzumaki, sudah ya. Untuk penjelasan Naruto lebih lanjut, di tunggu saja. Soalnya saya mengikuti alur salah satu Drama Korea yang benar-benar membuat saya pusing sendiri untuk menyimpulkan inti sari dari cerita tersebut. :D**

 **Iyeth620 : Haha, Sasuke nikahnya sama aku jadinya Naruto minggat xD**

 **Mira : Kapan ya? Ikutin alurnya aja dulu haha, aku juga greget sama Sasuke. Karena segala perkataan Om Fugaku itu adalah mutlak, tidak boleh di bantah~**

 **Will'zukki saponyx : Terimakasih sudah mampir~ :D**

 **Terimakasih juga sudah menyemangati~**

 **Me : Kulit Naruto aslinya itu tan, jadi hitam manis gitu ga putih. Mungkin kalau kamu bilang "di film putih". Itu mungkin di edit pake efek /digolokmasashi**

 **My self : ItaKyuu? Boleh boleh hahahahaha /dibunuhKyuubi**

 **Dan ini** _ **riview**_ **dari Dwifelisyaputri : Aduh mba, jangan diciumin sama pelukin :"v**

 **Terimakasih. Ceritanya request mau** _ **chapter special**_ **nih? Baiklah. Nanti Seisa buat** _ **Chapter Special**_ **biar lebih greget~ tehehehe /digeplak**

 **.**

 **Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan para reader tersayang.**

 **Jangan lupa riview sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini ya?**

 **Kritikan apapun akan Seisa terima dengan lapang dada. Karena itu membuat Seisa semakin berusaha untuk menulis setiap chapternya.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Special Chapter

**Special chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Posessif Brother**

 **Disclaimer © Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau ini punya Seisa, udah Seisa ganti alur plot-nya. Terus jalan ceritanya begini : MinaKushi dan FugaMikoTachi masih hidup, perang aliansi** _ **shinobi**_ **gaada. Sekolah di** _ **Academy**_ **pertemuan SasuNaru dimulai, awalnya saling ngejek, terus akrab, tumbuh benih cinta, jadian, tunangan, nikah, punya anak dua dan hidup bahagiaaa.**

 **Rate : Emm—mungkin udah naik.**

 **Genre : YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Incest.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight! Uchiha's Family.**

 **Warn!** _ **Alternate-Universe, Out Of Character**_ **jaga-jaga untuk Itachi-Sasuke, nanti di fic ini akan ada tambahan** _ **Slight**_ **Sasuke dan cewe sebagai konflik. Pairing tetep SasuNaru bukan Sasu** _ **fem**_ **Naru, NaruSasu atau Naru** _ **fem**_ **Sasu ya! Karena ada yang protes Sasuke tua, Seisa ralat umur Sasuke jadi 21 tahun, Naruto tetap 16 tahun, dan Itachi jadi 28 tahun.**

"Sambalado" **Normal.**

' _Sambalado"_ **Inner**

 **Roleplayed/Co—written by : Seisa & Zkook.**

 **Sebelumnya Seisa minta maaf atas nama Naruto. Sebenarnya nama samarannya Hitaru bukan Narui. MAAFKANNN AKOEEE ;W; /digeplak**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **ENJOYYY!**

 **.**

Pintu keluarga Uzumaki diketuk. Salah seorang pemuda membukakan pintu tersebut dengan raut yang bingung. Pemuda itu menatap sesosok pria yang lebih tua dari dirinya dengan sebuah amplop –yang entah isinya apa— berwarna cokelat. Pria itu tersenyum dan memberikan amplop yang dipegangnya tadi pada pemuda tersebut.

"Kiriman untuk, Anda."

Kalimat itu lolos dari bibir si pria dengan ramah dan sopan. Pemuda yang diketahui namanya Naruto menerimanya dengan suka hati. Si pria menyerahkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen berwarna hitam pada Naruto, memintanya agar menandatangani kertas untuk bukti bahwa kiriman paket telah sampai pada tujuan. Setelah menandatangani secarik kertas putih dengan pulpen hitam, si pria pergi dari perkarangan rumah Uzumaki dan membawa barang-barang lain di motornya.

Naruto penasaran tingkat _akut_ untuk tahu apa isinya. Karena pria itu bilang bahwa amplop itu didedikasikan untuknya, bukan untuk orang lain. Dirobeknya ujung kertas amplop dengan perlahan hingga terlihat rapih, ditariknya isi dalam amplop dengan raut bingung. Sebuah kartu undangan, tapi ia tidak tahu dari siapa yang mengirimnya.

Dibalikkannya kartu undangan tersebut pada _cover_ depan, diujung bawah sebelah kanan terdapat nama dirinya beserta marganya dengan alamat yang ditunjukkan rumah ini. Rumah milik Uzumaki. Mungkinkah ini dari sahabatnya? Tapi tidak mungkin. Lagi pula, sahabatnya seumuran dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah. Naruto jadi merindukan sekolahnya, sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena sudah beberapa bulan ini Naruto meminta izin untuk tidak sekolah karena alasan sakit keras dan beruntung wali kelasnya memakluminya karena pemilik sekolah adalah ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

 _Dunia hari ini_

 _Begitu tak berarti_

 _Tak berjalan cepat seolah tak perduli_

Dibukanya kartu undangan untuk melihat siapa yang akan menikah. Dihalaman pertama terdapat sebuah foto dua insan berbeda _gender_ tengah berfoto mesra dengan suasana matahari terbenam hingga wajah mereka tidak terlihat. Naruto hanya bisa melihat gaun putih yang dipakai wanita itu dengan seorang pria berjas putih tengah menggenggam kedua tangan perempuan itu. Tak lupa juga dahi mereka saling bersatu. Sungguh romantis sekali, membuat Naruto iri melihat perempuan yang ada dikartu undangan tersebut.

 _Lambat laun ku bertahan_

 _Dengan hari ini_

 _Hari yang tak akan pernah berakhir_

Halaman kedua dibuka. Menampilkan tulisan-tulisan nama panggilan mempelai perempuan dan mempelai pria. Naruto kenal nama panggilan ini. Apa mungkin kakaknya, Itachi menikah? Oh mungkin saja. Lagi pula, Itachi sudah hampir berkepala tiga dan tidak keren jika ia belum juga mempunyai seorang istri untuk mendampinginya. Naruto terkekeh. Ia penasaran, bagaimana reaksi wanita itu karena sifat kakak sulungnya yang terbilang _absurd._

 _Semua telah berubah_

 _Sejalan dengan waktu_

 _Setiap detik_

 _Yang berharga bagiku_

Lagi. Naruto membuka halaman ketiga. Dihalaman ini terdapat resepsi perlangsungan pernikahan tersebut. Dari mulai hari, tanggal, waktu, dan tempatnya tertera pada undangan tersebut. Diujung bawa kanan-kiri terdapat nama kedua orang tua mempelai. Diujung kiri bawah terdapat nama orang tua Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto. Diujung kanan bawah terdapat nama orang tua sang mempelai wanita.

 _Terlebih lagi ku ingin berubah_

 _Tuk kembali tertawa_

 _Aku hanya bisa menangis_

 _Aku tak bisa_

Naruto membuka halaman selanjutnya. Mungkin halaman terakhir. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat, hatinya mencelos, tubuhnya bergetar seolah kartu undangan yang dipegangnya itu beratnya melebihi satu ekor gajah. Oke, aku tahu itu _hiperbola._ Kedua kakinya melemas, ambruk ke lantai. Dihalaman tersebut tertera foto mesra kedua mempelai dengan si pria memeluk pinggang ramping mempelai wanita dari samping. Dagunya ia tumpukan di bahu kiri si wanita, sedang mempelai wanita menutup mata sembari tersenyum. Seperti menikmati moment-monet seperti itu.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Naruto ambruk ke lantai. Melainkan kedua mempelai itu yang Naruto kenali. Terlebih lagi, Naruto sangat mengenali siapa pria itu, dia Uchiha Sasuke, kakak kandungnya, sekaligus kekasihnya. Menikah dengan wnaita berambut merah dengan bingkai kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto juga mengenali gadis itu. Namikaze Karin. Wanita yang dijodohkan ayahnya sejak mereka masih SMA. Naruto merasa sakit dibagian hatinya.

"Tidak berdarah, tapi sakit." Gumam Naruto meremas area yang membuatnya sakit. Cairan bening mulai turun melewati pipinya yang gembul. Naruto terisak dalam diam. Hancur. Hancur semua impiannya. Naruto kira Sasuke akan membatalkan perjodohan tersebut dan memberitahu bahwa ia lebih mencintai Naruto dibanding Karin. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Sasuke lebih memilih menikah dengan Karin ketimbang Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Chapter**

 **For**

 **Readers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangunan yang cukup megah dengan hiasan khas pernikahan disana-sini. Banyak orang yang datang sekedar mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai. Naruto juga begitu, ia tidak datang sendiri. Ia ditemani seseorang yang selama ini mengurusnya, pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah menemaninya. Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Awalnya, Naruto tidak ada niat untuk datang ke pernikahan ini. Tapi, Kyuubi terus saja membujuknya agar datang. Hanya beralasan bahwa ini pernikahan kakaknya. Kyuubi tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya yang tidak ingin datang. Lelah dengan bujukannya yang tidak juga memberi harapan, Kyuubi pun meminta pada ibunya untuk membujuk. Akhirnya hati Naruto sedikit meluluh karena bujukan ibu rumah tangga Uzumaki tersebut dan di sinilah dia. Di sebuah gedung dengan banyaknya orang memakai pakaian formal.

Naruto sempat melirik ke kanan yang terdapat kedua orang tua dan kakak sulungnya. Mereka tengah bercengkrama dengan orang tua si mempelai wanita. Digenggam eratnya lengan jas Kyuubi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuubi yang menyadari itu, ia menenangkan Naruto dengan cara mengelus lembuit punggung lengan Naruto dan berbisik, "Tenanglah, aku di sini. Bersamamu." Kalimat itu seolah mantra penenang bagi Naruto. Ya, asalkan bersama Kyuubi, semua baik-baik saja.

Semua baik-baik saja—

—mungkin.

Kyuubi mengajak Naruto duduk. Menyaksikan ritual pernikahan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Bodohnya Kyuubi malah mendudukkan dirinya dibarisan kedua paling depan. Naruto menatap nanar wanita itu, benar-benar perusak hubungan orang. Berani-beraninya ia merebut kakak sekaligus kekasihnya darinya. Naruto takkan pernah memaafkan atau menganggap bahwa ia adalah kakak iparnya kelak.

Menjadi saksi bisu pernikahan orang yang kau cintai sungguhlah berat, terutama ia adalah orang yang juga mencintaimu. Tapi, hanya karena sebuah perjodohan. Semua harapan yang sudah tersusun secara rapih, musnah menjadi debu seakan dibakar oleh si jago merah yang mengamuk. Mungkinkah ini hukuman Tuhan untuk Naruto karena sudah mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri dan memerintahkannya mencintai seorang gadis ketimbang lelaki.

Sang pendeta sudah berdiri tepat menghadap dua insan yang akan mengucapkan janji suci mereka di hadpaan orang-orang yang mereka undang.

"Cincin ini memiliki dua arti. Pertama, keabadian dan kedua, kesempurnaan. Dengan menukar cincin, kalian berdua bersumpah untuk saling mencintai dan mempercai satu sama lain selamanya apapun yang terjadi." Sang Pendeta mulai memberikan sekotak cincin pada mempelai pria, menyuruh mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. "Sekarang, ulangi perkataan saya. Cincin ini kuberikan padamu sebagai bukti cintaku padamu yang abadi."

"Cincin ini… Kuberikan padamu sebagai bukti…" jeda si mempelai pria untuk memakaikan cincin pada jari manis si mempelai wanita dengan pandangan datar, "Cintaku padamu yang abadi."

 _Dan ku berjanji akan melepasmu_

 _Dengan senyuman yang_

' _Kan kau ingat dan kau kenang sampai mati_

 _Selamanya_

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dari tamu memeriahkan acara peresmian mereka sebagai suami-istri. Disaat yang bersamaan, cairan bening kembali muncul membasahi kedua pipi gembul Naruto. Sirna sudah harapannya untuk hidup kembali bersama Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi ucapan selamat pagi, candaan, ataupun sebagainya yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Sasuke. Semua hilang.

 _Lupakan saja semua kenangan ini_

 _Hancurkanlah semua mimpi-mimpi_

 _Jangan pernah kembali_

 _Dan takkan pernah kembali_

Naruto ingin pulang. Melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi. Melupakan bahwa ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by**

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke. Kini sudah resmi menjadi suami Namikaze — _coret_ — Uchiha Karin detik ini dan ke depannya. Semuanya telah berubah sejalan dengan waktu. Perjodohan ini membuat Sasuke muak. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencintai Karin, tidak sama sekali. Di atas altar ini, janji suci sudah ia ucapkan. Persetan dengan janji suci, pernikahan, dan perjodohan ini. Sasuke tetaplah milik adiknya, Uchiha Naruto.

Di masa lalu ia tak bisa bersama Naruto dan di masa ini terulang kembali. Apakah Tuhan sungguh tidak ingin mempersatukan mereka barangkali hanya satu menit saja? Mengulang masa-masa yang pernah mereka lakukan. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat merindukan Naruto. Mata birunya, wajah manisnya, senyumnya, tawanya, semuanya. Semua yang ada pada diri Naruto, Sasuke merindukannya. Sekalipun orang asing —Sasori— memberitahu bahwa Naruto sudah menikah dengannya, persetan dengan itu. Naruto tetap miliknya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Saat Sasuke tengah memandangi semua tamu undangan yang hadir. Ia melihat sosok yang dirindukannya berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Sebelum sosok itu pergi, Sasuke melihat setitik cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Apakah Naruto menangis… Untuknya? Sial! Sasuke paling tidak menyukai jika Naruto- **nya** menangis, terlebih lagi itu karenanya.

 _Maafkanlah diriku_

 _Atas semua kesalahan yang_

 _Ku perbuat selama ini kepada dirimu_

Saat kedua kakinya siap melangkah untuk mengejar sosok yang dirindukannya. Dua buah tangan menahannya dengan raut bingung. Seolah bertanya 'ada-apa?'. Sumpah demi apapun, ia melihat Naruto di sini. Naruto- **nya.** Naruto yang dirindukannya, adiknya, kekasihnya. Naruto adalah segala-galanya bagi Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan ayahnya yang terus menentang hubungan mereka.

"Naruto…"

Lirih Sasuke. Ia berharap Naruto mendengarnya walaupun jarak mereka begitu jauh. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap Naruto yang telah mencuri hatinya, apakah ia harus membunuh Naruto setelah itu membunu dirinya sendiri untuk bisa hidup kembali di masa depan? Persetan jika di masa depan Naruto menjadi sesosok gadis ataupun janda beranak satu, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, Naruto ada bersamanya, disisinya, menjadi sumber kekuatannya, menjadi matahari yang menyemangatinya setiap saat.

 _Dan jangan pernah_

 _Kau berikan aku satu harapan_

 _Dan hanya ku ingin_

 _Pergi, hilang dan lupakan_

"Karin, aku ke toilet."

"Oh, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama sayang."

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Karin. Ia segera berjalan menuruni altar dan berbelok kea rah kiri, kabur melewati toilet tidak buruk hanya untuk mengejar sesosok manusia yang kau rindukan selama ini, yang kau cintai dan dengan sabar menunggunya untuk merenkarnasi.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang, berharap tak ada yang melihatnya. Dinaikinya _closet_ untuk menggapai jendela di atasnya. Dibuka jendela tersebut, beruntung jendal itu cukup besar untuk dilewati tubuhnya. Setelah meloncati jendela, ia kembali menutup jendelanya agar tidak ada yang curiga. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mulai berlari tanpa tujuan. Difikirannya hanya ada Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Seolah semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak penting dan tidak berharga dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang sangat berharga baginya.

Cinta yang rumit dan menyakitkan.

Langkah berlarinya berhenti di area parkiran. Mengamati sekitar berharap ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Kedua mata _onyx_ -nya berhenti pada sosok pemuda bersurai kuning. Sasuke mengembangkan senyumannya. Sasuke berlari dengan tidak sabaran pada pemuda tersebut dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Menangis dalam pelukan sosok yang dirindukannya dan dicintainya.

"Sasuke – _niisan_? A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Bisa ia lihat raut kaget dari wajah Naruto, menangkup wajah gembul itu lalu tertawa lega. Masih dengan kedua pipi Sasuke yang basah. Hatinya terasa lega bisa menemukan sosok Naruto. Dikecupnya seluruh area wajah Naruto kecuali bibir. Hatinya terasa sangat lega, bahunya pun mulai ringan seolah beban yang sudah lama ia pukl menghilang seketika setelah melihat sosok Naruto di depannya.

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…"

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto. Tanpa diduga Naruto membalas pelukannya.

"Bodoh, Sasuke – _niisan_ bodoh. Sungguh!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu bodoh. Maafkan aku."

" _Hiks_ \- Sasuke – _niisan baka_! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan aku. Aku salah, maafkan aku."

Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya pada sosok Naruto yang membalas pelukannya dan terus memukul punggungnya. Bisa ia dengar isak tangis yang menyedihkan dari Naruto, sebegitu sakitkah? Sebegitu parahkah ia menyakiti Naruto? Apa ia terlalu dalam menorehkan luka pada Naruto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jika itu memang benar. Tuhan, tolong maafkan aku. Hukum aku jika memang aku bersalah dan terlalu dalam menorehkan luka pada Naruto. Maafkan aku karena mencintai adikku sendiri. Ku mohon, Tuhan. Biarkan tetap seperti ini walaupun hanya semenit saja. Aku merindukannya, mencintainya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : Teheee! Akhirnya selesai juga special chapternya.**

 **Ingat ya, ini cuman special chapter jadinya Seisa ngga sempet bales riview kalian. Oh iya, untuk chapter 8, itu memang khusus Uzumaki's Family.**

 **Maaf kalau jelek, Seisa ga terlalu bisa bikin sesuatu yang hurt atau drama gitu.**

 **Biasanya Seisa buat yang komedi, kalau hurt/drama atau sebagainya, Seisa selalu minta** _ **collaboration**_ **sama** _ **author**_ **lain muehehe :'v**

 **Semoga special chapter ini bisa bikin pembaca** _ **baper**_ **bacanya.**

 **Soalnya Seisa sambil galau-galauan buat ini di rumah karena gaada siapa-siapa /plak**

 **Oke, jangan lupa** _ **riview**_ **yha!** _ **I love you, readers~~**_


End file.
